Locker Coversations
by fergie20
Summary: AU “Um… E-excuse me, but why are you trying to b-break down my locker?” “’Cuz this is the locker number I was given.” SuiHina.
1. First Impressions

He honestly wondered as he tried his locker combination again why he transferred to Konoha High for his senior year.

He was perfectly all right with the private school he was at up until his friend and roommate, Sasuke Uchiha, informed him over the summer that they were moving and going to go to public school in Konoha.

Apparently he had no say in the matter.

So over his summer Suigetsu Hozuki moved to Konoha back into Sasuke's family's place that had been unlived in since Sasuke left Kohona. The place was cobwebby and dusty. Him and Sasuke cleaned it with the help of Karin and Jugo, who decided to join them at Konoha. Karin, mainly to stalk Sasuke and make sure nobody else 'looked at her man,' while Jugo simply just wanted to be where his friends were.

Suigetsu banged on his locker and cursed when for what seemed the tenth time his locker combo didn't work. He checked the small piece of pink paper in his hand again. 66-2-30.

Suigetsu moved the dial right-left-right and pulled on the lever. Nothing. Suigetsu growled and tried the combo left-right-left. Nothing again. Suigetsu was about to break down the locker door with sheer force when a he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Suigetsu looked down and found a pale-eyed girl, who was wearing an expression of confusion and looking kind of scared.

"Um… E-excuse me, but why are you trying to b-break down my locker?" The pale-eyed girl asked clutching her books to her chest as to shield herself.

"'Cuz this is the locker number I was given." Suigetsu answered shortly at the petite girl.

"A-are you sure? This is locker 127. What does y-yours say?" She boldly continued. She acted for a second if she wanted to reach and take a look at the piece of paper in his hand but refrained from doing so as Suigetsu squinted at the piece of paper.

"It says here Suigetsu Hozuki, locker combo 66-2-30, and locker number… 126." The girl smiled at him as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's okay Suigetsu. It was an honest mistake. Y-you are new here." She said as she whirled the dial of her lock quickly and opened it in less than five seconds. The girl looked at Suigetsu as he stared at the ease she opened the locker to place her books in. "D-don't you want to try to open your locker?" She asked tilting her head.

Suigetsu started as he had been woken up and quickly did the locker combo on his locker. He pulled up on the lever and a satisfying click sounded. He smiled at himself then at the girl beside him and she giggled in return at him.

Just as he was going to ask the girl her name, a loud voice erupted from a brown haired boy who grabbed the girl from behind and twirled her around.

"Hinata! How's it goin'?" Suigetsu twitched as the girl blushed at the actions of the boy as he set her down and looked at him loudly asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Kiba… Why don't you ask him yourself?" Came the soft reply as the girl returned to her search for something in her locker. The boy took the opposite side of Hinata and whirled out a combo on his locker lock and opening his locker before turning to face Suigetsu.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and what's your name?" Kiba held out his hand and Suigetsu reached out his own and shook briefly.

"Suigetsu Hozuki. Hinata was just helping me find my locker."

"Oh. Well that explains it. So what brings you to Kohona High?" Kiba asks as he grabbed a beat up book bag out of his locker. Hinata had another notebook clutched her chest and looked expectantly at Suigetsu as she leaned against her locker.

Suigestu smirked and briefly wondered how this answer was going to fly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata's eyes enlarged as Kiba laughed.

"Dude, you aren't like… a fan-boy are you?"

"No, I'm a friend. It's cheaper here and he's letting me stay at his house for free so…" Suigetsu shrugged as Kiba quieted down his laughter.

"Sasuke has… come back?" Hinata asked surprised. Suigetsu switch his attention back to the girl.

"Yeah, something about wanting to shut-up a couple of old friends of his. Said he always wanted to graduate from here or something else too." Suigetsu answered off hand shutting his locker.

The three soon discovered they all had the same first period. Suigetsu fell into step with the two old friends as the two decided that their other friend, some guy named Shino, was probably waiting for them in first period.

"So Hinata," Kiba smirked as placed his arm over her shoulders, "How much you wanna bet there's a Naruto yell in about oh…" He looked at the watch on his arm. "Five minutes."

Hinata shook her head. "No thank you Kiba. You know I don't like to bet." Kiba pursed his lips together and then turned to Suigetsu.

"You wanna place a bet?" He asked the pale boy.

"Is this the blonde guy who's really loud by chance?" Suigetsu asked seeing a blonde boy in front of him as he walked into the classroom. He had heard stories before about the blonde headed boy and a pink haired girl. He also had briefly seen a picture of three young kids standing for a photo.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Kiba asked following Suigestu through the door with Hinata close behind.

"Cuz I bet in next few seconds it's going to happen." Suigetsu said as a new voice rose above normal classroom chatter.

"TEME! You're here!" Naruto opened his arms wide in surprise.

Suigetsu, Hinata, Kiba, and the rest of classroom watched as Naruto greeted his old friend. Sasuke looked only slightly annoyed for a second before answering.

"And you're still loud at eight in the morning. Shut up Dope."

"I am not!" Returned the blonde loudly as the rest of class shook their heads.

"Well… I'll be damned. Good guess. Glad I didn't shake on it." Kiba stated as the trio walked over to a boy wearing shades absorbed in reading a book. Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke. He had Karin on one side of him and a pink-haired girl on the other. They were giving each other death glares behind Sasuke's back as Naruto talked to him.

He was NOT going to get in the middle of that cat fight when it broke out. He would mostly likely sell some tickets for it. He wondered how long it the pink-haired one would last against Karin as Kiba slapped the book reading boy on the back.

"Shino! How long have you been here?"

The boy marked the place in his book as Hinata took one side of the shaded boy. Suigetsu took the other side of her since he did not want to get in the middle of the reunion going on between Sasuke and his old pals. Plus he enjoyed the humor her friend spouted off.

"Long enough." Was the reply from Shino. Kiba pulled out the nearest chair and sat down.

"Suigetsu, Shino. Shino, Suigestsu. He lives with Sasuke." Kiba informed Shino as the shaded boy looked at Suigetsu.

"Hello." Shino stated and Suigetsu nodded in return.

Kiba soon took Shino's attention away to talk about something which left Hinata and Suigetsu to themselves. Hinata uncomfortably shifted in her seat and Suigetsu twirled a pencil in his fingers as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"S-so, how do like Konoha so far?" Hinata asked quietly to Suigetsu.

"Well… Honestly?" Hinata nodded. "The companies good." He smiled at the girl as she pinked. "Cute too." He added as Hinata's mouth made an 'O' and she blushed a deeper shade of pink. Suigetsu decided to see if the girl could change to a different shade. "Thanks for the help earlier. I was about to break down the locker."

Poor Hinata simply nodded and closed her mouth because she feared she couldn't speak at the moment. Too much praise at once had robbed her ability to speak.

The new boy winked at her and turned his attention to the front of the class as Iruka-sensei placed his bag on his desk.

Hinata gathered herself. She didn't know what to do. She had never had a boy she didn't know praise her so much and also to tell her she was cute! Hinata was half listening as Iruka told the class to quiet down and to get ready for class to start.

'Senior year was going to be very interesting.' Hinata thought as she began to take notes.

*********************************  
_So… My plot bunny got into some crack and made me produce this… I don't know if I'll continue this, I like it the way it is. _

_But! If you wish to see more SuiHina goodness… Review and tell me so! :] Thank you!_

_*goes to back to writing She What?* _

_Dis: I do not own Naruto! Kishi does!_


	2. Pool Time

Pool Time

He only had first period with the pale-eyed girl, whom had stayed a nice shade of pink throughout the rest of the class period. She had said it was no problem to help him out. She hadn't wanted her locker to be smashed to pieces. They parted ways, with her pointing him toward his next hour class.

The rest of the day was uneventful. He would see Hinata at her locker when he would return to his to deposit the new batch of books he accumulated. She would ask how he was getting along and he would return it with a generic "I'm good." She would then blush and nod would toss a good-bye as she headed toward her next class.

Suigetsu impatiently tapped his pencil on his desk as he watched the clock get closer to the time school would let out. He had seen that swim team try-outs were today after school let out. And here he thought that Konoha wouldn't have anything. He also had seen other sports try-outs were going on. He actually caught Sasuke looking at the board with his usual grim expression during lunch. The Uchiha had "Hn" at him when he asked if he was going to try-out for the soccer team. Suigetsu had taken that as yes and that's when he discovered the poster for swim team try-outs.

The ringing school bell brought Suigetsu out of his musings and he headed off toward his locker. Hinata wasn't at her locker. Kiba was though. The brown haired boy acknowledged his presence and then dug through his locker. A muffled exclamation of victory came from Kiba's locker as he pulled out a text book and shoved it into the book bag at his feet. He then bent backwards stretching out his back. Suigetsu spun out his locker combo and placed the book he had a hold of in the locker. He then pulled out his bag that held his swim suit- which he never was with out. Done with his locker, Suigetsu shut it.

"So you tryin' out for any sports, Suigetsu?" Kiba asked shutting his locker.

"Yea. Swim team. Was on it at my old school." Suigetsu answered shrugging a book back strap over his shoulder.

"Cool. I would, but I gotta work at my family's vet clinic," Answered back Kiba as he also put on his book bag. "So good luck with try-outs." Kiba then smirked as if he knew something Suigetsu did and turned towards the exit to head-out. "Tell Hinata hi for me if you see her okay?"

"Sure… I'll do that." Suigetsu returned not understanding the request. Wouldn't Kiba be the next to see the pale-eyed girl? She was one of his friends. Suigetsu shrugged and shook his head as he headed towards the pool locker room to change putting the brown haired boy's words out of his mind.

*

Hinata moved quickly from her last class period to her locker then took off to the girl's pool locker room. Iruka-sensei wished to see her dive a couple of times before swim team try-outs started. Hinata changed into her blue one-piece quickly and grabbed a towel as she briskly walked into the pool area. Iruka-sensei was already there looking at a clip-board. He looked up to see Hinata coming toward him and smiled.

"Hello Hinata. Just do your regular warm-up then show me what you have been working on this summer."

Hinata nodded and placed her towel over a chair near the diving pool. She climbed up to the lower deck and briefly stretched out her limbs. She then placed herself at the edge, took a deep breath, and jumped off the deck. Hinata twisted her body into a half twist and entered into water. Hinata smiled as she came up. Iruka-sensei nodded his approval at her warm-up. This made Hinata warm inside and start to glow with self confidence. The diving pool is where she felt the best about herself. Hinata used the ladder to climb out of the pool and wrung out her hair as she walked toward the diving deck ladders again. As she ascended she heard the sounds of people trailing into the pool area for try-outs. She glanced through the rungs of the ladder. She couldn't recognize anyone so she returned to her climbing.

Hinata reached the upper deck, stretched a bit then prepared herself for one of her more elaborate tricks. She hadn't attempted this move since sophomore year before… Hinata snapped that train of thought off before the memories came flooding back. She unconsciously touched her left side before facing backwards on the edge of the diving deck. Raising her hands above her head, Hinata threw her body backwards off of the deck. She felt weightless and relished it as she began her flip. She completed one and a half turns before hastily pulling out of the flip and diving into the water. She grimaced underwater. That dive had given off horrible waves and also she didn't complete the last half of the dive.

As she surfaced, Hinata made an apologetic face toward Iruka-sensei.

"Next time Hinata. Just keep trying. I'm sure you'll get it down by the end of the season." He told her while smiling at her. Hinata gave a half-smile back and wrung out her hair. Grabbing her towel, she looked toward the pool and asked Iruka, "How many have showed up?"

"Quite a few actually. Looks to be an interesting bunch. You go on home now. Real practice will start soon enough. Thanks for showing me what you have been working on Hinata." He again smiled and made a motion for her to leave.

Hinata waved goodbye and wrapped her giant towel around her. She was thinking about what she had for homework when she collided with something. She almost fell, but the thing she ran into held her up. Looking up, she saw it was Suigetsu. Hinata blushed and stammered a sorry and a thank you at the same time while Suigetsu looked incredulously down at the dark-haired girl.

"Kiba says hi." He blurted out, filling the awkward moment. He looked Hinata trying to figure out why she was in the pool area. She wasn't here for swim try-outs, Konoha didn't have a girls team.

"Oh? Well… I'll have to go say hi to him later then…" Hinata answered back clutching her towel tightly around her. "You trying out?" She asked. Suigetsu was startled out of his thinking by her question.

"Yes. For swim team. What about you?" He asked back hoping she wouldn't avoid the question. The girl tightened her hold on her towel and blushed a little bit more.

"I-I dive." She answered simply looking at the swimmers in the pool.

"Oh. Well that's cool. I'm kinda sorry I didn't get to see you in action."

"Y-you probably will one of these days." Hinata answered and changed the subject. "You better get going to try-outs! I wouldn't want you to be late on my account!" Hinata motioned towards the pool and Iruka-sensei.

Suigetsu nodded in acknowledgement, smiled, and said, "See ya tomorrow Hinata!" He then briskly walked away towards to Iruka. Hinata let go of her breath she was holding and scurried off to the girl's locker room wondering what just had transpired.

*

Kiba glanced up from the computer screen as the bell from the door of the Vet office jingled. He grinned as he saw his friend walk through the door and then proceed to look in at a pet box to see the inhabitants. Hinata was currently making faces and talking sweetly to a kitten that had recently been in for surgery and was recovering.

"So… How was diving practice?" Kiba asked walking up to his friend. He leaned against the boxes as Hinata removed her index finger from in-between the pet- boxes metal front.

"It was fine. I almost pulled off the double back but I had to pull out early…" Hinata continued to look inside the box at the kitten. It hobbled its way over to the front and rubbed its side against metal door. Hinata smiled at the kittens antics.

"That's great that you came that close in the first place Hinata! You haven't tried that trick full out in the pool in what? Two years or so?" Kiba asked trying to boost his friends esteem.

"Yes. I haven't tried it since the summer before sophomore year…" Hinata placed her hand over her left side and her eyes glazed over. "Since that day the Akatsuki gang came to the school…" Kiba realized his mistake and tried to take Hinata's mind off of that grim day.

"Did you run into Suigetsu? I told him to tell you hi if he did." Hinata's eyes came back into focus. "He was headed toward the pool for try-outs so…" Kiba trailed off and Hinata nodded.

"Yes I did run into him and he did tell me you said hi." Hinata smiled a small smile. "I ran into him as I was heading into the locker room. I was happy that I had my towel." Kiba burst into laughter and Hinata looked confused for a moment. Kiba wiped a tear away before answering the confused look.

"Hinata," Laughter. "Do you know if you didn't have a towel," Gasp. "that Suigetsu would have had a nose bleed and asked you to marry him?" Kiba laughed harder at his statement and leaned over clutching his stomach. Hinata gasped and hit Kiba on the shoulder.

"H-he would of not!" Hinata stammered back at her friend and blushed at the thought of such a thing. Her father would not have approved at all!

"Oh! And just think if Sakura had been at her locker this morning! I wonder what she might of done to the poor guy when he mentioned Sasuke!" Kiba began to laugher harder to the point where his laughter was becoming silent.

Hinata giggled at the scenario that popped into her head at Kiba's statement when suddenly, a wet thing touched Hinata's hand. Hinata yelped and jerked her hand back. Looking down, she saw Kiba's Great Pyrenees, Akamaru, panting and wagging his tail at her. Akamaru whined and Hinata quickly reached over and began petting the giant white dog. Hinata ruffled Akamaru's hair as Kiba's laughter finally died down.

"Seriously Hinata. I think that guy likes you, even though he just met you." Hinata sighed and continued to mess with Akamaru's hair before looking at Kiba.

"I-I think he just likes the idea of me. He already implied that he thought I was cute."

Kiba's eyes enlarged and his jaw dropped. "When did he tell you this?!" Hinata blushed and began to look inside pet boxes again.

"This morning in first period when I asked him about how he liked Konoha. He said the companies good and added "Cute too." Hinata paused then added as an after thought, "He also winked. I'm surprised you and Shino didn't notice the heat wave coming from me." Hinata moved to another box. "You want to know the funny part is Kiba? I wanted to tell him the same thing…" She murmured, her cheeks flushing pink.

Kiba stared in bewilderment at his friend. That was the first time she had ever shown an interest in any guy since being having her feelings shoved back into her face in sophomore year. _'After she risked her life to save the bastard too…'_ Kiba mentally scowled at the memory before answering the quiet confession. "Well! That's a start! Now all you'll have to do is encourage him then he'll ask you out on a date. And if he breaks your heart, Shino and I will make sure he ends up in the hospital!"

Hinata could only stare at Kiba, then launched herself at him. She crushed him in a hug and half laughed and half cried, "What did I do to get such a great friend?"

Kiba returned the gesture and answered, "You would do the same for Shino and I. Though, you actually have the money to hire a hit man. Oof!"

Hinata had drawn back and punched Kiba in the stomach. She pursed her lips at her friend and Kiba held up his hands in mock distress and surrendered. Kiba decided to continue with his next train of thought, "Now… do you want to really go through with my plan?!"

Hinata laughed and pulled away from her friend. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later Kiba! Bye Akamaru!" She gave the Great Pyrenees one last tussle before heading out.

With that, Kiba Inuzuka watched his friend wave and breeze out of the vet clinic. Kiba looked down at Akamaru and told his companion, "I'll never understand girls." And went back to his solitaire game.

******

_So? Do you like where this is going?_ _If only you guys could see what I have thought up for this! *mischievous grin*_

_Thank you SO much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! It made me really want to continue this story! _

_**Duel Soul:**__ Thank you for pointing that spelling error to me! I totally didn't mean to do that. I don't know what I was thinking because I usually spell it the other way! Lol. It is corrected in this chapter and I am going to fix it in the first! _

_Review if you have the time! Thank you for reading! :]_


	3. Idle Conversations and Encouragement

Idle Conversation and Encouragement

Suigetsu slipped off his shoes as he arrived home at Sasuke's. He dumped his worn book bag next to his shoes and went to investigate the fridge. Swim try-outs were surprisingly rigorous. That Iruka character didn't care if it was the first day back and most of them were not in shape, which was perfectly fine by him. He knew he was in shape. Suigetsu was pretty sure he had impressed the Konoha swim coach with that fact too.

A thought flittered through his mind at this. _'Had Hinata been impressed by him when they had ran into each other?'_

Shaking the thought from his mind and wondering even why he would have that thought, Suigetsu walked into the fairly decent sized kitchen where he was met by Jugo. The orange haired giant turned sideways and made a gesture for Suigetsu that he could go by. Suigetsu shook his head at Jugo and made a beeline for the fridge. Opening it up, Suigetsu automatically grabbed a water bottle and took a drink as he stood back seeing if there was anything else he would like to grab.

"I'm cooking supper, so don't fill up on anything." Jugo's voice rumbled out from behind him. Suigetsu shut the fridge door as he turned to face Jugo. The giant held a wooden spoon in his hand.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked capping his bottle. He walked over to the stove and attempted to peer into the pot on the burner. The wooden spoon came into his vision and Suigetsu held his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped back away from the wooden utensil. Jugo raised an eyebrow at the swimmer, shook his head and jabbed the spoon in his direction emphasize his words.

"Do not come near it. It's a surprise. I'm sure all of you will appreciate it."

With that, Jugo turned his back to Suigetsu. Suigetsu mimed Jugo's words back at him. Jugo was so touchy. Just because he accidently had made the chill explode that one time, Jugo would not let him near the stove when anything was cooking. Hell, how was he supposed to know that carbonated beverages would react with chill?

'_Whatever,' _thought Suigetsu. Jugo was the cook in the group seeing that Suigetsu made everything explode, Sasuke would burn everything, and Karin… Suigetsu shuttered as he blocked out the memory of the brick brownies.

Exiting the kitchen, Suigetsu grabbed his bag and then collapsed into the couch. Reaching over, Suigetsu grabbed the remote and punched the power button. Turning it on a random movie channel, he looked at the assignment that he was to do for Science. It was the basic first chapter for all Science classes, measurements and conversions. Pursing his lips, Suigetsu set to work.

In the middle of assignment, the front door opened. Suigetsu glanced up to see both Sasuke and Karin. Karin looked slightly out of it while Sasuke seemed his normal aloof self. The pair toed off their shoes and joined Suigetsu in the living room.

"What is Jugo making?" Sasuke questioned as Suigetsu finished up a problem.

"I don't know. He said was going to be a surprise." Suigetsu jazz handed the surprise and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. As long as you don't make it explode we're fine," tossed in Karin as she joined Sasuke on the couch opposite of Suigetsu. Suigetsu stuck out his tongue at the red-head.

"At least it was still edible and didn't send anyone to the hospital or the dentist." Suigetsu responded snidely as Karin's eyes narrowed behind her glasses at the remark. "Anyway… scar anyone today at try-outs?" Suigetsu brightly questioned, grinning at the pair and effectively changing the subject

"Sadly no." Sasuke murmured placing his hands behind is head. "Though I bet once the word gets around that I am back, I am going to make some poor freshman cry." Suigetsu snickered and looked at Karin expectantly.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I did not. Though I was really sad I didn't get a go at the Sakura girl. I wanted to punch her in the face." She shifted to get comfortable in the couch and closer to Sasuke. "I'll punch any girl who comes near you tomorrow Sasuke if you want me too." She added seductively at Sasuke while Suigetsu made retching sounds from his couch at the statement. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the both of them and left to go to the kitchen.

"Look what you did you idiot! You made Sasuke leave!" Karin indignantly huffed at shaggy haired boy once Sasuke disappeared into the kitchen. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at her and turned his focus back to his assignment.

"Whatever four-eyes. Go follow him if you want. Leave me to my homework." Karin stood up, grabbed her bag, flipped her hair over her shoulder at him, and stomped up the stairs to her room, the opposite direction of Sasuke.

Suigetsu held in a laugh and shook his head at the display. Jugo popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Did the two of you get into a fist fight?" The cook asked leaning out and peering around the living room expecting to see some damage to the furniture.

"Nope. She just threw a hissy fit. That was her storming up the stairs." Suigetsu replied airily to Jugo waving in the general direction of the stairs.

"Oh. Okay." Jugo replied and disappeared back into the kitchen. Sasuke languidly walked back into the living and sat down in the recliner.

"That has to be a record. She's never left before after just one comment." Sasuke offhandedly commented he laid back in the recliner. Suigetsu smirked and glanced up from his assignment the Uchiha.

"I'm getting better. You leaving helped. So, how's it like being back?" Sasuke stilled at the question but Suigetsu didn't see as he had returned to his homework.

"Odd. It's like I never left, but at the same time… Things are different." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Sasuke as he continued. "Our time with the Akatsuki was brief, but it seems it will follow us around. Do you know that Nagato personally attacked Naruto?" Suigetsu eyes enlarged as Sasuke looked blandly at him.

"Your loud blonde friend?" Suigetsu questioning making sure he had the right person in his head. The loud blonde that he had seen this morning filled his mind.

"Yes… though, Naruto doesn't know I was ever part of the Akatsuki. He told me this story… Apparently Nagato and Konan made a visit during a back to school dance for Konoha a couple of years ago. Ruined the dance, but apparently Naruto is the reason why Akatsuki disbanded because he was the one to put Nagato into the hospital." Sasuke informed the open mouthed Suigetsu.

"You mean to tell me that loud-mouth put the leader of Akatsuki into the hospital?!" Suigetsu sputtered.

"Yes, but do you want to know what made Nartuo go wild?" Suigetsu nodded and Sasuke continued on with the story, "Apparently some girl tried to defend him from Nagato and ended up almost dying from internal bleeding. Naruto told the girl to get out of the way because she didn't have a chance but she told him she knew and at that same moment told the dope she loved him." Sasuke laughed bitterly as Suigetsu sat shocked on the couch, homework abandoned. Karin was on the stairs listening while Jugo was in the doorway of the kitchen. "She charged toward the Nagato and she got one punch in before getting stabbed with one of Nagato's knives. And that made the dope angry and he knocked Nagato into a coma."

"So is this Naruto with the girl?" Karin asked from her perch on the stairs. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope. The poor bastard's in love with Sakura. He told the girl afterword when she recovered that he didn't feel the same and wanted them to be friends."

Karin gaped as Suigetsu shook his head. "What about the girl? Do you know the name of the girl?" Suigetsu asked.

"No." Sasuke spoke quietly. "Naruto never said."

Sasuke's gaze drifted toward the ceiling and Suigetsu brow creased. _That's not like him. He usually gets the names of everyone involved. Is he… Protecting someone?_

"Well… Now that we have been depressed all to hell, who wants some food?" Jugo questioned from the doorway.

At that, the story breezed out of the minds of everyone as they descended upon the lovely spaghetti and meatballs that Jugo had cooked up to help them "carb up" for the next few days of practice. Though, Suigetsu still had an odd feeling in his gut that Sasuke was purposely holding back information from the group. He decided he would ask Kiba or Hinata in the morning about the story and see if they could inform him of anything. Suigetsu wanted to know the name of the girl that Sasuke was holding back because if Sasuke Uchiha was protecting someone, that meant Sasuke liked the said girl or respected her enough not to reveal it to the group.

And if Sasuke Uchiha respected some girl, it was a big deal.

*  
Suigetsu was rummaging through his locker when he heard his name spoken. He pulled his head out to see Kiba grinning at him.

"Yo." Suigetsu answered as he swung his book bag on his shoulder. He realized then that he had not seen Hinata yet that morning. "Where's Hinata?"

The brown haired boy shut his locker and clapped Suigetsu on the shoulder that didn't have the book bag strap. "She has a meeting this morning with her family's company. I'm sure she's up to her eyeballs in numbers and sales pitches."

"Family company?" Suigetsu questioned as the pair started off toward first period.

"Yeah. The Hyuuga Family makes of those 3-D imaging X-ray machines called the Byakugan. Cutting edge stuff. You didn't know?" Kiba questioned as they arrived at first period.

"Nope. Not at all. Of course I kinda feel stupid for not recognizing the name now but eh." Suigetsu shrugged at the last word. "So… Hinata is going become head of this company eventually or is she just part of the board?"

"Just part of the board, she really doesn't like the business politics but likes the sales end of it. She wants her cousin, Neji, to become head of the company once her father retires because he has the right stuff to mess with business bull-shit. Hey Shino." Kiba greeted his shaded friend as they arrived to their seats.

Shino acknowledged his friend by closing his book and replied, "Hello Kiba." Suigetsu took Hinata's seat next to Shino as Kiba sat next on the other side. Suigetsu scanned the rest of the class room. He looked down to see Sasuke in the same situation as he had been the previous morning. He smirked and shook his head. This action caught the attention of the pair next to him.

"Hey, what are you shaking your head at?" Kiba asked puzzled. Suigetsu leaned back in his chair raising the front two legs of the seat.

"The scene in front of me. Sasuke is basically being competed for and he doesn't give a crap. Hell, I've heard stories about the pink haired one and if she's anything like Karin, there is going to be a cat fight sooner or later. Of course, maybe you guys can fill me in." Suigetsu peered over to the two friends. "Does the pink haired girl really want Sasuke's attention or she just trying to be friends with him again?"

Shino and Kiba looked at each other and Kiba shrugged and Shino responded to the question. "We have a certain bias about this. We think would like to think that Sakura still wants to be with Sasuke because well frankly our friend likes the third party who likes Sakura in all this. By this happening, our friend could have a chance."

"But," Kiba continued where his friend left off, "we want our friend to move on, so in a way we want Sakura and the third party to hook up. The thing is though…" Kiba sighed, "Our friend wishes the third party to be happy. So if by hooking up with Sakura makes the party happy, our friend will be happy. Which we think is shitty because we know that our friend won't be truly happy until they find someone, which we hope is soon."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow as he processed the information he had been given. Hinata had to be the friend the two were talking about. But if what Sasuke said last night had been correct, Naruto was the third party because Sasuke stated that Naruto was in love with Sakura. Which meant… _'Well shit.'_ Suigetsu cursed in his head.

Hinata Hyuuga was the mystery girl.

"Wow," Suigetsu was all could state as he placed his chair back on the ground with a thud. "And here I thought my group of friends had problems…" Kiba laughed as Shino smirked at Suigetsu statement.

"Nope. You aren't the only one." Kiba agreed as Iruka arrived into the classroom.

The classroom chatter died down as they began to listen to Iruka's lecture. Suigetsu barely took any notes at all because he was trying to figure out what made Sasuke Uchiha want to protect the identity of Hinata Hyuuga. This totally brought a new dimension to the Uchiha Suigetsu had not encountered yet and he didn't know what to make of it. He also didn't know what this meant in the area of his and Hinata's budding friendship or whatever they had.

Suigetsu was at a door and he didn't know if he wanted to leave it the hell alone or head straight through it.

*

Hinata rushed into the office to check into school. The meeting had taken longer than she thought it would. Now she was missing lunch and figured that the best course of action would be to gather her things and head to her first afternoon class. Hinata signed in and gave her excuse to the secretary, Ms. Shizune. Ms. Shizune nodded at her and wished her a good day as Hinata left the office as quickly as she came in.

Hinata was on cruise control as she deposited her bag into her locker and took off toward her next class, Art. Hinata smiled. Art always had a way of soothing her and after the meeting she needed it. She opened the classroom door and flicked the light switch. The florescent lights came to life as Hinata went to work setting up her station by gathering up the paints she needed.

As she was taking off her business jacket so she wouldn't get any paint on it, the door rapidly opened and shut. Startled, Hinata quickly turned to see Sasuke Uchiha with his back against the door.

"U-um… Sasuke? A-are you okay?" asked Hinata, mentally wincing at her small stutter.

The Uchiha looked up with a surprised look and then relived when he realized who it was. "I'm fine. Just ignoring my adoring fans, nothing to be concerned about."

Hinata looked nervously toward the door. "Are you sure they won't follow you in here? Kurenai won't like it if there are extra people in here-"

Sasuke cut in, "They won't. They didn't see me head this way." Hinata relaxed as Sasuke noticed the business attire Hinata was dressed in. "Company meeting?"

Hinata messed with her jacket which was still in her hands. "Yes... Itachi says hi…." She looked up nervously. The younger Uchiha had a sour face on. "He wished you could have been there, since you own the other half of your family's company, but he said you um…" Sasuke had moved away from the door and now stood in front of the Hyuuga Heiress. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Did he say that now? Smooth, since I had no clue there was even a meeting." Hinata looked down at the tile floor slightly embarrassed for no reason. Sasuke sighed and asked grudgingly, "What was the meeting about?"

Hinata looked up slightly shocked then smiled. "About combining the Byakugan and the Sharigan to produce a sharper imaging machine. Of course, we are still discussing it but when Father talked to Itachi about it he seemed open to combining the research."

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha replied while closely looking at the Hyuuga. Hinata blushed when she noticed Sasuke's stare. She turned and quickly busied herself with putting her jacket out of the way and putting paint on the pallet.

"So… Um… Suigetsu lives with you?" She asked timidly as the Uchiha decided to glance outside the door.

"Yes, along with Jugo and Karin. Surprising as it sounds, public school is cheaper than private." Hinata smiled at the small joke. "Why do you ask?" Sasuke questioned back.

"Oh. His locker is right next to mine. He accidently tried to open mine on the first day. When Kiba asked why he was here he said your name and told us why. Though, in hindsight, Kiba wished Sakura would have been at her locker so he could have seen the look on her face when Suigetsu said that." Hinata giggled at her statement and a smirk formed on Sasuke's face.

"I'm sure." Sasuke replied coolly then looked straight at Hinata and asked, "You're still in love with the dope, aren't you?"

Hinata dropped the paint tube she was holding. It squirted a little on the floor and Hinata quickly moved to remove it. Hinata laughed nervously as she tried to reply airily. "I-I don't know what to say to that Sasuke Uchiha. W-why do you ask?"

As she stood up from the floor, Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the towel in her hands back up to Sasuke's face; it was serious. "You know it isn't going to happen. He's too in love with Sakura."

"I… I know…" Hinata whispered as she held her left side. "He told me… After… In the hospital…"

"_I'm sorry Hinata… I wish I could return your feelings but I can't. I love Sakura. Can we still be friends?"_

Hinata clenched her fists as she held back tears. "Why does it still hurt? I thought I was over it!" She choked out and tears fell down her cheeks. And in an act that surprised himself, Sasuke hugged Hinata and then held her at arms length.

"You know why. Just… go get yourself another guy. One who will like you back."

Hinata wiped her eyes and smiled thinking about a certain guy. "I'll try do that."

"Good. Now I have to get going. I'll call Itachi later and give him an earful. I don't like missing meetings that can get me legitimately out of school. Bye Hinata."

With that, Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the art room with a careless wave. Hinata stood still for a minute before quietly laughing to herself moved toward her stool and easel.

"_Who would of thought of all people to tell me to find another guy… First Kiba, now Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe it is a sign." _Shaking her head at herself, Hinata began to paint on the canvas in front of her as another thought popped up. _"I wonder if Sasuke would mind me borrowing his housemate for a date…"_ Hinata laughed at her silly thought. _"Why would he care? The thing would be to ask Suigetsu…"_ Hinata then began to wonder when she would see her locker neighbor next and about how she would propose this question...

When Kurenai came in from lunch a couple of minutes later, she found her favorite student painting smiling contently.

*

Suigetsu hadn't seen Hinata during lunch or at their lockers afterwards. He figured that the girl was still in meetings and felt sorry for her. He walked into his Science classroom and sat next down to Sasuke. The Uchiha was idly twirling his pencil.

"Hey, avoid those fans of yours?" Suigetsu nudged his friend. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes I did and in the process ran into an old acquaintance and caught up."

"Really? What did you and your old acquaintance catch up about?" Suigetsu asked skeptically. Sasuke continued to twirl his pencil.

"Oh… Life in general." Sasuke replied vaguely then added as a second thought, "You were asked about."

"What?! Why? Who?" Suigetsu questioned mystified.

"Mentioned really. She was just starting conversation. Told me a story about you trying to break into her locker…" Sasuke trailed off as Suigetsu mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"Hinata?! Hinata Hyuuga is the old acquaintance?" He whispered back as the teacher had appeared and Suigetsu regained his ability to speak back.

"Yes. The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are company rivals but the families were always friendly toward one another. Hinata and I played together as kids." The Uchiha answered quietly as he began to write the notes that the teacher was writing on the board. "If I knew any better, I'd say she liked you. You should invite her over for dinner tonight after practice."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke like he had grown another head. Sasuke continued to smirk at his friend. "I could tell from your reaction earlier that you like her. Plus hanging out with the Inuzuka and the Aburame? It's obvious you like her."

"Since when did you become a matchmaker?!" Suigetsu whispered harshly at his friend, though thrilled at the prospect the Hyuuga girl liked him back. The teacher gave a sharp glance their way and Suigetsu began to also take notes like the Uchiha.

"You both are interested in the other so why not?" Sasuke replied and shrugged. Suigetsu couldn't really argue but…

"_**But tonight?!" **_Suigetsu scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved it over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed as he read and wrote back. _**"What? It is a Friday. I'm sure you can get her to come over for another excuse if you don't want to come out and ask her on a date."**_

And since Suigetsu couldn't back out of Sasuke's logic trap he wrote back, _**"FINE. I'll ask her."**_

Then when he thought he was going to focus his attention on the teacher this thought popped into his head, _"How will I bring this up casually? Shit."_ Suigetsu lightly banged his head on the desk and laid his head down. _"Damn Uchiha…"_

*

Hinata anxiously awaited the final bell to ring to she could go to her locker to talk to Suigetsu. She had talked herself into and out of the decision several times to ask him out since her art class._ 'It will be fine.'_ She reassured herself.

As the bell rang, Hinata jumped out of her seat and walked quickly to her locker. Her hands trembled as she twirled her locker combo out. _'Breathe in and out. In and out.' _She thought to herself as she slowly placed her books away.

"Hinata!"

Hinata gasped and jumped out of her skin as Kiba's voice rang into her ears. Hinata twirled and clutched her chest. Kiba laughed and pulled his friend into a hug. "Where have you been all day?! Did the meetings really last that long?" Kiba released her from the crushing hug.

"Not really. They got over during lunch, but I went straight to Kurenai- sensei's class as soon as I checked in." Hinata answered shakily as she faced her locker again, staring into the depths.

"Suigetsu wondered where you were today." Kiba smiled wolfishly as he nudged his friend in the side. Hinata blushed a light shade of pink.

"Well of course I did. I remember people whose lockers I try to break down." Suigetsu spoke as he opened his locker. Hinata blushed a deeper shade of pink and tried to calm her rapid heart beat. _DO NOT FAINT!_ She screamed silently at herself and smiled at Suigetsu.

Kiba saw the smile and decided to make his exit. "Hey! See ya around Hinata. Suigetsu. I gotta run." Kiba smiled and waved as he exited.

The two both looked slightly shocked at the rapid exit. Hinata looked at the floor while Suigetsu looked off to the right and then at the same time…

"Are you…"

"Would you like…"

Hinata blushed again as she looked at the floor again and Suigetsu felt like hitting his head on his locker.

"You go first." Suigestu stated courteously.

"No, you can." Hinata responded back wide eyed.

Suigetsu sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. '_Here goes nothing…'_ He thought as he asked, "Do you wanna come over tonight for dinner and a movie?" Hinata's eyes enlarged at this question. "I mean… Just to hang out or something after practice… You know…" Suigetsu was at a lost and the pale-eyed girl looked like she was going to go into shock. "So… Hinata? You want to come over?"

"Yes!" Hinata finally responded enthusiastically and threw her arms around Suigetsu's neck in a hug. Suigestu stood in shock for a moment before he returned the hug. Hinata quickly released him soon after that and blushed. There was a brief pause then…

"See you after practice then?" Hinata asked with a bright smile.

"Sure." Suigetsu responded with a smile as the pair of them walked toward the swimming pool locker rooms, both hoping that practice was short.

*****

_Haha! Did you enjoy that? Who would ever thought Sasuke and Kiba were matchmakers? Dinner should be fun eh? Bahaha. I am so happy right now! I can't believe how easily this came out! I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written! :]_

_**Ayame Shikazuge:**__ Yes! Akatsuki! :]_

_**Duel Soul: **__Thank you! I like it when people point those things out because I want my fics to be the best they can be! (Cheesy eh?) I hope I continued the 'awesome-sauce!' Lol. _

_**Kira Acumichi:**__ I hope that answered your question and Thank you!_

_**PoisonedRose12:**__ Honestly, I had never thought of SuiHina before I read the pairing and I thought I can make this work! I'm glad you like it! And I will continue to write if people continue to read my story! :] _

_**Rimas:**__ Aww… Thank you! :] And here you are! _

_**Lone Silver Angel:**__ :] I'm glad you think so!_

_**Flame Jnr: **__I'm happy you like my story! Suigetsu is one of my most recent favorite minor characters. I like his humor. :] And how about under a week for a update? Lol._

_Dis: I do not own Naruto! Kishi does!_

_Read and Review please if you have the time! :]_


	4. Gossips Fam Connections & Assumed Facts

Gossips, Family Connections, and Assumed Facts

But sadly for Suigetsu and Hinata, practice wasn't cut short.

While in most cases Friday practices are cut short, they are not when it is the second practice of the season and the coach believes he needs to whip his swimmers into shape. Also, it seemed that Suigetsu would have to wait another day to see Hinata dive. For today she was sent to the gym to practice on the trampoline on her flips and twists. The two had communicated to each other that they would meet at their lockers after their respective practices then head over to Suigetsu's where only the Uchiha only had an inkling there was going to be a guest.

So the two parted ways, Suigetsu to the pool while Hinata headed to the gym where several other teams were practicing including the gymnastics team and boxing. In actuality, Konoha had two gyms. It had the hard court gym where basketball and volleyball was played and then it branched into the boxing/ gymnastics gym. Both gyms were covered in motivational posters created by the cheerleaders to instill school spirit and pride. The sayings always made Hinata giggled to herself as she read them, some being ridiculous in their peppiness while others quoted historical figures.

Hinata pushed open in the second gym's door and sounds of punches, grunts, and cheers assailed her ears. Shifting her duffle bag on her shoulder, Hinata meandered over to the boxing ring. She would check out the two fighters before moving on to the trampoline that was on the other side of the ring.

She noticed the girl's boxing coach and school principal, Tsunade, impassively watching the two fighters in the ring. She was gauging the strengths and weaknesses of her fighters. Hinata had never figured out how a doctor coached a sport that caused so much injury. But Hinata knew very well how fearsome Tsunade could be if she felt her students were being threatened. The students of Konoha High respected their principal and knew when she meant business.

Hinata made a slight face as she tried to identify the two girls in the ring. One was Sakura, Hinata could tell by the pink hair sticking out of the protective gear she wore, but the other girl… It was the red-head that sat next to Sasuke. What was her name? She was sure Kiba or Shino had passed it along… _It starts with a k… Kelly? Kerry? Kari? Karly? Kin?_

Hinata puzzled this until an arm draped itself over her shoulders. Hinata quickly tensed and look over to see who the arm belonged too.

"Hey Hinata! Long time no see! Checking out the match before you practice?" Ino greeted the small girl and gave her a half hug. Hinata relaxed and let the blonde hug her.

"Yes, though, who is the girl Sakura is sparring against?" Hinata questioned.

Ino flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and responded, "Karin. She's new. Apparently she lives with Sasuke." Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata giggled. Ino had long been over the younger Uchiha and constantly told Sakura to do the same.

But Sakura had never listened.

"Karin can be just as bitchy as Sakura and fights similar too but she has more experience in fighting dirty it seems while Sakura knows where to hit and make it count." Hinata nodded then a thought popped into her head, '_If she lives with Sasuke… That means she lives with Suigetsu too!'_

Momentarily stunned by her own thoughts and wondering why this would even matter, Hinata barely caught the end of Ino's analysis. She nodded and directed her attention back to the fight inside the ring. Karin had faked a right and was coming in with a left hook while Sakura was countering with an uppercut.

The end result was rather spectacular.

Sakura figured she could dodge left and was inadvertently sucked into Karin's trick but threw the uppercut since she thought she had the advantage. Karin didn't see the uppercut and continued with her plan with the left hook. Karin caught Sakura on the right side of her face while Sakura hit Karin's chin. Both fighters ended up on the floor from the force of the hits and were slightly dazed.

Ino and Hinata both jumped into the ring to help medically since they were both certified. Ino rushed over to her friend while Hinata quickly moved to Karin. Hinata placed a hand on the red-head's shoulder to keep her from getting up.

"You shouldn't get up until we know that you are fine. Sakura caught you pretty good with that punch." Hinata spoke quietly. "Now will you tell me your first name?"

Karin seemed slightly exasperated that she had to go through this procedure but answered the question, "Karin."

Hinata smiled and continued, "What day of the week is it?"

"Friday. Hallelujah!" Hinata smiled at the interjection and Karin seemed less exasperated. The questions were there to protect her.

"Current residence?" Hinata asked and began to check Karin's pulse.

"Uchiha residence. I live with three guys, which one will laugh his ass off when he hears I let the pink-haired one punch me good. The other will ask if I'm feeling better and the last will simply shrug his shoulders, which I know it's just a cover his true feelings for me."

Hinata almost laughed. She figured the last was Sasuke. _Poor Sasuke. He has a live-in fan girl. Now which one was Suigetsu? _Karin's pulse was normal during exercise.

"Name off the three guys you live with." Karin sighed. "Last set of questions, I promise. Tsunade's getting ready to come over here anyway." Hinata smile continued and Karin had decided this girl was very good at persuading people. She wondered who she was.

"Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Though I wish last would jump off a bridge. He can be so annoying!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the last words. '_So he's the one who would laugh.'_ She thought to herself as she stood to get out of Tsunade's way.

Tsunade asked Karin if anything hurt and if she thought anything was broken. Karin responded no and that she would probably have a bad case of whiplash later. Tsunade chuckled and patted Karin on the shoulder and told her she could get up. The red-head stood up slowly, with some help from Tsunade, and turned to Hinata who was preparing to head out of the ring to start her practice. Karin removed her head gear and held out a hand to Hinata.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Hinata responded and shook Karin's hand. "If it makes you feel better, it's been awhile since anyone's put Sakura to the mat."

"Slightly, though I really just wanted to knock her out." Hinata shook her head.

"Sakura's not all that bad. She's really nice." Karin gave Hinata an I-really-don't-care look. Hinata shrugged.

"See you later." Hinata stated vaguely and gave a wave as she slipped between the ropes of the ring, leaving a confused Karin in her wake.

"See you later too, I guess." Karin muttered as she moved over to the side to listen to Tsunade's observations.

Hinata, in the meanwhile, had picked up her duffle bag and moved over to the trampoline. She began to stretch in preparation to start practicing. She was already planning in her head what twists and flips to practice to make sure they were tight and that she would be able to perform in the pool area.

*

Suigetsu sluggishly walked back to his locker. Practice had been exhausting. He pulled out his water bottle and took a sip. The thought of hanging out with Hinata tonight popped into his head and brighten his attitude and made his exhaustion momentarily forgotten. He hoped that she was done so they could head out. He wondered briefly if he should call up Jugo and inform him that there was going to be an extra person at dinner tonight.

Suigetsu heard somebody talking up around the corner of where his locker was. He hoped it was somebody talking to Hinata. As he rounded the corner, Suigetsu saw the pink-haired girl Sakura, a blonde whose name escaped him at the moment and Hinata in a little chat.

Hinata looked around the blonde and smiled and made a small wave at him. He responded in the same way. The other two girls stopped talking looked behind them to see who Hinata waved at.

"Hello Suigetsu." Hinata greeted.

"Ello Hinata. Hope you haven't been waitin' long." Suigetsu responded and smiled his signature smile. Sakura and the blonde stood open mouthed at the statement and looked from him to Hinata back to him. Hinata blushed slightly and then realized the other two wished to be introduced.

"Oh! Sorry! Suigetsu, this is Sakura and Ino. Sakura, Ino, this is Suigetsu. We're locker neighbors." She finished lamely not knowing how to quite introduce Suigetsu as. Suigetsu nodded at the two girls and they returned it. They turned their attention back to Hinata.

"So, Hinata." Ino began slyly, "You have plans tonight?"

Hinata being naïve as she was didn't recognize the look in Ino's eyes. Suigetsu was busy pulling things out of his locker. "Yes I do."

"Really? You know hanging out with Kiba and Shino really aren't plans. It's routine." Ino replied seriously baiting Hinata. The girls laughed and Sakura began to look genuinely interested as Ino continued to use her expert skills at extracting information.

"I'm not hanging out with them tonight." Hinata answered honestly but felt slightly wary. She had an uneasy feeling that she was being tricked. Suigestu was finishing up getting his books.

"Now Hinata, Neji does not count either even though he's in college." Sakura piped up adding to Ino's plot to see what was going on. Suigetsu registered what was going on. Karin did this to other girls to see what they thought on certain things, mostly about Sasuke. He did not like that they were doing this to Hinata and began to think up a way to leave without getting their business spread.

"I saw Nii-san earlier today in a meeting. I don't have plans with him either."

Ino seemed slightly irked at Hinata's vague, non-hinting comments, smiled and plowed on. "So what are your plans tonight?"

"I am going to dinner and then I'm going to watch a movie." Hinata stated, leaving out 'with Suigetsu.' She now realized what Ino was trying to do. While she loved the girl to pieces, Ino had a slight gossiping problem and would spread the news.

By then end of the night, the news would turn into Hinata was running away to get eloped. Hinata mental shuttered at what he father or Neji would do if they heard that statement. She needed to figure out how to get out Ino's question trap.

"Hey Hinata, I have that CD you talked about wanting to borrow. It's in my car and I'm about leave so, you want to walk with me to get it?" Suigetsu had moved from his locker and was now in the position to head down the hall out the doors. Hinata smiled brightly. She could kiss him!

"Oh yeah! I would like that! I'll talk you later Sakura and Ino! Take care! Bye!" Hinata waved as she strode up to walk next to Suigetsu. She smiled up at him and he smirked down at her and they walked down the hall leaving a slightly put-off Ino.

"Did that seem odd to you?" Ino questioned her long time best friend. Sakura shrugged back at her and they walked the opposite way toward Ino's locker so she could gather up her stuff for the weekend.

*

They began jogging when they cleared the entrance of the school and didn't stop until they were more than a good shouting distance away from the two girls. Hinata and Suigetsu looked at each other and burst into laughter as soon as they were done jogging.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know how I was going to get out there!" Hinata exclaimed as they finished laughing. Suigetsu smirked.

"At your service. Though I don't know if I should be offended or not that you didn't wish to tell them you were hanging out with me tonight." Suigetsu teased, looking slightly miffed.

Hinata gasped and tried to explain herself. "No! Not at all! It's just Ino and Sakura would tell someone then they would tell somebody else and by the time it reached everyone in Konoha, you and I are getting eloped and running away!" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at this last bit and Hinata continued with another explanation to explain the previous one. "What? It's true! While I like Ino, I really do! It's just that she's a bit of a gossip and stretches the truth a bit." Hinata finished lamely, looking at the ground.

Suigetsu chuckled to himself and tipped up Hinata's chin to make her look up. "I was just jokin'. I understand. I really don't want my business broadcast to the whole country either."

Hinata blushed and Suigetsu moved his hand back to his side.

The conversation then turned to school and how much homework they each had. They then began to swap random stories. Hinata talked about her classmates and their early antics and Suigetsu talked about his housemates.

Suigetsu had Hinata laughing at his mishap with the chill and the caffeinated beverage when he noticed there was a car in the driveway of his new home. Suigetsu stopped describing Jugo's reaction and paused to look at the vehicle.

Worried Hinata stopped with him and asked, "What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his arm.

Suigetsu's eyebrows drew in and he pursed his lips. "I don't recognize this car, but I feel like I should, you know?" Hinata bit her lip and then tilted her head at the black car.

It was obviously a high class model. It looked fast too. Hinata was pretty sure there might even be one in the Hyuuga garage. But the car looked familiar to her…

"Well… Maybe we should go inside. To see who it is." Hinata prompted.

Suigetsu looked down at Hinata and smiled. "Yeah. I wonder who it could be. Hell, I wonder if Sasuke bought it as belated birthday present for himself."

The pair walked up the sidewalk to the front door and Suigetsu held the door open for Hinata. Hinata walked through the door and waited for Suigetsu to come in. He followed her in and routinely kicked off his tennis shoes at the door. Hinata followed suit and left her bag next to her shoes.

They could hear the rumbling of two people talking. Suigetsu grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her through the hallway. One voice was defiantly Sasuke's but the other Suigetsu couldn't identify. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Hinata meanwhile had many pleasant memories assail her as she let Suigetsu lead the way down the hallway. She smiled as she remembered playing tag and other childish games in this hallway. She belatedly blushed as she became conscious of Suigetsu holding her hand. She realized she really didn't mind.

The pair rounded the corner to see the back of Sasuke's head and facing them was a taller black haired young man.

"Well hello. Suigetsu. Hinata. I didn't know you knew each other." The eldest Uchiha spoke. Suigetsu was momentarily stunned while Hinata walked over and enthusiastically hugged Itachi. Suigetsu came up to stand next to Sasuke as Itachi returned the gesture. Hinata resumed her place next to Suigetsu and smiled brightly at the eldest Uchiha.

"I thought you were a genius Itachi. You know that Konoha places lockers alphabetically." Hinata lightly mocked cheerily.

Itachi shrugged and Suigetsu snuck a glance at his friend. Sasuke gave a look back of 'it will make sense later.' Suigetsu idly placed his arm around Hinata's waist. She leaned in a bit and didn't seem to mind the gesture at the moment.

"I forgot. Though, I am surprised you are here. I thought I only had the pleasure of seeing you in board meetings." Itachi noticed the placement of Suigetsu's arm and chose to ignore it for a little bit longer.

"Same to you. Though, I suppose this meeting is a result of Sasuke wanting to be part of the next board meeting?" Hinata enquired looking from Itachi to Sasuke.

"Yes it was. We were done with our conversation and Itachi was just about to leave. Weren't you Itachi?" Sasuke answered bored.

Itachi inwardly smirked. '_Well played little brother..'_ "Yes. I was about to leave. See you at the next meeting Hinata. Goodbye Sasuke. Suigetsu."

With that, Itachi left the house.

An odd moment then past between Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Hinata. Hinata realized, horrified, that the conversation she just had with Itachi sounded very flirtatious. Suigetsu didn't want to know if Hinata had ever in her life had a crush on Itachi Uchiha and wondered when he would be able to get such a conversation out of her. Sasuke was plotting many different ways to kill his meddling brother and making things appear differently than they should of.

Luckily, Karin was the one to break the ice as she walked into the living room. "Hey! Who was that leaving in that really nice car? Was that your brother Sasuke? Wait… What are you doing here?!" Karin stopped dead in her tracks and pointed at the Hyuuga.

Hinata blinked owlishly at the red-haired girl as Karin looked from Hinata to Suigetsu to Sasuke and then back to Hinata. Hinata placed her arm around Suigetsu, not really thinking what produced that movement.

Sasuke sighed. "Karin. What do you mean 'What are you doing here?' You haven't even met Hinata before." Karin looked slightly shocked that Sasuke answered the question before defending herself. The Uchiha fell back into the recliner behind him.

"Yes I have! Today in practice she was the one who checked on me after that pink-haired bitch uppercut me…" Suigetsu burst out laughing. Karin sighed. "See. I told you he would laugh." She pointed out and Hinata giggled.

Suigetsu quit his laughter. "Wait, you talked about me?!" He looked down at Hinata for an answer. Hinata diverted her gaze and bit her lip.

"You wish fish boy. She was just asking about where I lived and who I lived with." Karin answered crossing her arms. "So that's you meant by 'see you later.'" She mused.

"I didn't think about that. I just meant it in a general term really." Karin eyed the degree of easiness between Suigetsu and Hinata with how they had an arm around the others waist.

"Mhmm. So you're hangin' out here for the evening?" Karin asked as she began to walk toward her room.

"Yes. She is. Have a problem with that Karin?" Suigetsu asked tersely.

"Not really. I was just asking. It's good to have another girl in the house. It disperses the testosterone." Karin leaned on the railing and smiled seductively. "You want to make it a double date Sasuke?"

"No." Came the stern reply from the recliner. Karin pouted then continued up to her room. Hinata smiled and giggled and Suigetsu smiled gave the Uchiha the thumbs up sign. Sasuke sighed as he looked over at the pair and smirked.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner won't be for another two hours."

Suigetsu and Hinata looked at each other then detached themselves. Hinata blushed slightly and muttered something about calling home to tell them where she was and headed back to her backpack.

Suigetsu watched her go and eyed his friend. "So mind explaining what the heck just happened between your brother and my date?"

Sasuke sighed. "It always has been that way. Itachi was the first older boy to interact with Hinata besides Neji. He has never done anything to her. In a way, it gave her more confidence around guys as she grew up. Because of those conversations is why she's friends with Shino and Kiba." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and then remembered something from a conversation earlier that day.

"So… who is this Neji person? I've heard his name a lot lately." Sasuke smirked and gave a short laugh.

"He is Hinata's older cousin and basically is her older brother. He protects her like nobody's business. You are lucky he's in college."

"Really?" Was Suigetsu's reply.

"Oh it gets better." Sasuke added and smiled evilly. "I don't think they have told you, but it is implied, if you hurt Hinata in any shape or form, Kiba and Shino will kill you. That's if Neji doesn't do it first." Then he added as an after thought. "I'll help them too."

Suigetsu gapped. "Holy Hell. Aye aye sir! I promise not to hurt Hinata Hyuuga in any shape or form because if I do, my life is forfeit." Suigetsu collapsed into the couch and laid an arm over his eyes. "Couldn't you of told me this before I asked her out?" He muttered.

Sasuke laughed. "That would have taken the fun out of it."

"Now I understand why Hinata did not want Ino to know her business. Sheesh."

*

Meanwhile, Hinata was dialing home. She needed to leave a message to telling her father that she was using her curfew tonight. The phone rang a couple of times before a male voice answered.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence."

"Neji? What are you doing at home?" Hinata exclaimed as she recognized her cousin's voice.

"Hinata! Why aren't you home?" Came the swift reply. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" Neji asked concerned.

Hinata giggled. "No Nii-san, I don't need help. I just wanted to call to say I am using my curfew tonight and won't be in until late."

"Oh. What are you doing with Kiba and Shino?" Neji idly asked.

"I-I'm not hanging out with him tonight." Hinata bit her lip.

"Oh, then Ino and Sakura then, a girls night."

"No…"

Pause. "Hinata… are you going on a date?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?! Hinata! Who is this boy? Do I know him? How well do you know him?"

"Well thank you Nii-san! Please tell Father that I won't be in until late! If you see Hanabi tell her I want my blue t-shirt back. Love you! Good-bye!" With that, Hinata hung up on her cousin.

*

Neji Hyuuga was gapping at the phone as Hanabi walked into the kitchen. The intelligent teenager walked over to her cousin and snapped her fingers. Neji started out of whatever had dazed him.

"What's the matter with you? Prank caller?" She asked as she drank from the water bottle she grabbed from the fridge.

"No… Hinata just hung up on me. She's also 'kinda' on a date." Neji replied.

Hanabi spit out her water. "What? She's on a date? With who?!"

"I don't know. She said goodbye and hung up when I asked."

"Well it's not like you don't know where every single guy in her class lives." Hanabi pointed out relaxing. "Hinata will tell us later. She's a private person. If you are that worried, call up Kiba or Shino I'm sure they know where she is." Hanabi walked out of the kitchen and went up to her room to get ready for her date.

Neji mulled over Hanabi's words. Kiba and Shino would know who she was with and if she was with the said person at least one or both approved of him. Neji felt slightly better and then belatedly remembered he was supposed to tell Hanabi that Hinata wanted her shirt back.

"Hanabi!" Neji shouted out the kitchen doorway. "Hinata said she wanted her clothes returned too."

"Okay." Hanabi automatically replied. '_She wants her clothes back? I didn't borrow…'_ Hanabi gasped. _'Oh my god! That's our code!'_ Hanabi's head whirled. They had developed a code to talk mainly about boys under Neji's nose but Hinata made it so she could know who Hanabi was hanging out without out raising an alarm.

Any hair accessories referred to football players. Shorts were basketball players. Shirts actually referred to two groups, soccer players and swimmers, though to make the distinction between the girls assigned a color to the shirt.

'_Of course Neji would yell clothes and mess it up!'_ Hanabi put her head in her hands. _Should I call Hinata? Of course I could take my own advice and call and ask Kiba or Shino…_

Making up her mind, Hanabi quickly sent a text to Kiba. It said: _**Who is Hinata out with tonight if its not with you or Shino? **_

A minute later Hanabi's ringer went off and Hanabi pounced on her phone and clicked 'read now.' _**well im not sure but my money's one shes out w/ the new guy school. suigetsu-lives w/ the uchiha. at least i think thats where shes … **_

Hanabi face palmed. '_The only time I want to know where my sister is and he's not for sure!' _She texted back: _**Thanks. This boy has passed the test right?**_

Kiba's reply: _**lol yes he has. hes gonna be good for her. stop worrying hanabi. **_

Satisfied, Hanabi lay back on her bed and closed her phone. Her mind shifted from her sister's welfare to her date tonight. _'Hmm… what should I wear? He really likes the green…'_

**********

_:giggles: I bet you all thought the date was going to happen in this chapter! Sorry. It will happen in the next chapter though, I promise! :] Hmm lots of stuff happening. You guys still like the way it is going? Like Hinata's and Hanabi's code? And what about Hanabi's special someone? Otherwise… Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs! Also this story is in the White Lily community! I didn't realize that until now! Woo! ::does a little dance::_

_**Ayame Shikazuge:**__ I'm keeping that under wraps… But I'm sure we'll see some old faces. :]_

_**Sephiria Chronos: **__Yes he is. There really isn't any reason he should be emo. Itachi didn't kill his parents, though they are not alive._

_**Kira Acumichi:**__ Well… I didn't update like within a week but all the same! Annnd none of that. yet. Lol._

_**Duel Soul: **__I am happy you like it! And no, Suigetsu is not cooking though apparently he's okay telling Hinata about the incident! :] I really don't like a emo Sasuke and there isn't really any reason for him to be much in this fic. Itachi didn't kill his parents, though they are not alive. So there's no 'I gotta kill Itachi' nonsense. _

_**Flame Jnr: **__Yes he gets a happy ending, though I haven't really thought about side pairings really. And if you get an idea for a pairing you can suggest it! I'm pretty much up for anything (I think) lol._

_**Crystaldrops14: **__Thanks for reviewing for all 3 chapters in a row! And yes they are. They want their friends to be happy! :]_

_Dis: I do not own Naruto! Kishi does!_

_Read and Review if you have the time please! Thank you! :D_


	5. Dinner and a Movie

Dinner and a Movie

As Hinata put her phone back into her back pack, the front door opened. Hinata didn't see Jugo coming through with grocery sacks as she was focused on trying to fit the phone in its slot in the bag.

Jugo stopped as he saw the dark-haired girl. Sasuke had said there was going to be an extra person tonight at dinner. He wondered if this was the said person and when she would notice him standing in the door way.

Hinata turned absently to the door. She started as she realized there was a very tall boy standing in the door way. "Um, h-hi. I'm Hinata. You must be Jugo! Let me help you with those!"

Jugo, taken aback for a moment, let her take two of the six sacks he had. He then followed the dark-haired girl down the hallway. He heard Sasuke laugh at something as he moved into the living room. Sasuke was in the recliner and Suigetsu was lying on his back.

They both looked up when Hinata had come in the room only to be followed by the last roommate.

" 'ey Jugo! What's on the menu tonight?" Suigetsu asked as he watched Jugo gesture to Hinata the way to the kitchen.

"Friday night special," was the gruff reply. Suigetsu thought of a joke to add to that but stopped when Sasuke glared at him from the recliner.

Hinata placed the grocery sacks on kitchen counter and automatically began to take things out. Her sacks mostly contained refrigerated goods so she grabbed an armful and opened the fridge. She quickly looked inside the fridge and placed the products in the appropriate spots.

The Heiress felt a presence behind her and looked to see Jugo towering over her. Jugo looked down at her and gave her a smile as he placed something in the freezer.

"I have a feeling that I can trust you in my kitchen."

Hinata smiled brightly back as she shut the fridge and walked back into the living room. Sasuke and Suigetsu were watching T.V. Hinata sat on the last couch cushion next to Suigetsu's head. He smirked at her as she looked down at him on the coach.

"Jugo kick you out?"

"Nope, I left him to do the cooking. But he did tell me he trusted me in his kitchen." Hinata stated smiling. Suigetsu smiled dropped and turned into a shocked expression as Sasuke chuckled from the chair.

"Figures he would know another cook when he saw one," Sasuke stated. "It's a good thing Suigetsu. Maybe she will be able to get us access to the kitchen during supper."

"Hmm, maybe you. But I don't think I will be forgiven until, oh, never. Jugo doesn't forgive that easily if you make a mess in the kitchen." Hinata giggled at the two friend's banter and Suigetsu's smiled returned at Hinata's giggle as Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"That's right." Karin added as she plopped herself into the chair opposite of Sasuke. "You can make as many mistakes as long as you learn from them but if you make a mess, Jugo bans you from the kitchen." She smirked.

"Makes sense," Hinata replied as she tilted her head toward Karin.

"Ouch Hinata, that hurt," Suigetsu joked as he sat up and acted like being stabbed in the heart. "I did not know that one so fair could inflict such damaged." Suigetsu knew it sounded it cheesy but Hinata gave him the desired reaction he wanted.

Hinata blushed as she responded, "I didn't mean you specifically Suigetsu! I meant the theory in general! You made an honest mistake and I'm sure if you talk to Jugo about it he will let you back into the kitchen!" Suigetsu grabbed Hinata's hand that was waving around as she tried to explain herself and squeezed it.

"I know Hinata. I was just kidding again." He smiled a half smile and Hinata looked down shyly.

"You shouldn't take what fish-boy here says seriously half the time." Karin added for Hinata's benefit. "He always tries to make you think you've offended him in some way."

Hinata looked over to Karin and nodded. "Thanks I'll try to remember that." She smiled and then gave a hurt look to Suigetsu. Sasuke snickered under his breath because he knew what was coming. Suigetsu saw the look on Hinata's face and began to back pedal.

"Awww… Now Hinata, I really didn't mean it! Well I mean the pretty part, but the wounded part not so much because I know I really can't cook in the first pla-" Hinata placed her hand over his mouth and smiled. She removed her hand and sat back into the corner of the couch and turned her attention to Karin.

"So Karin…" Hinata struck up the conversation with the red-head as Suigetsu stared at Hinata in shock as he registered a creak from behind him.

"I believe you have had a dose of your own medicine." Sasuke stated quietly into his friend's ear. "Don't worry, it means she likes you. Though I have never seen someone respond that quickly to that look of hers." Sasuke patted Suigetsu's shoulder. "Good luck and remember if you mess up…" Sasuke trailed off then wandered toward the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Suigetsu snapped out of his trance as he began to focus on Hinata's and Karin's conversation. He moved over silently to Hinata and began to listen.

"…both of you fell for the others feint and that's what caused the double knock out." Hinata told Karin, as she leaned on the arm rest. Karin was sitting across the arm rests of the chairs facing Hinata.

"That's what Tsunade said." Karin informed as she adjusted her glasses. "It irks me to say this but Sakura and I are even. She strategizes and hits wear it counts while I can get the quick shots that wear a person down." Hinata nodded in agreement and Suigetsu sat closer to Hinata and leaned forward and rested his head on a hand.

"I guess you just need to make more quick shots and wear her down so when she does hit you it does not hurt as much." Hinata answered and leaned back against the couch. "It takes a lot to wear Sakura down though; she has worked hard to get to the level she's at now." Hinata tilted her head as she remembered something and her eyes crinkled. "Once upon a time, Ino was better than Sakura. And the day Sakura was Ino's equal… They actually knocked each other out during the finals of a tournament. And because of that, they had to share the title of champion."

"Really?" Karin asked skeptically, "Blondie was better than Pinky?" Hinata nodded.

"Waaaaaaaiiiit a moment. You mean to tell me the two girls questioning you in the hall are in boxing with Karin?" Hinata started and wondered when Suigetsu had gotten so close and nodded.

"Yes. Ino and Sakura are ranked, as Karin will soon be too I'm sure."

"Great. The school gossip is a ranked boxer. I'm sure she uses that to her advantage…" Suigetsu mumbled as he leaned back against the couch. Hinata giggled as Karin snorted.

"I would." Karin stated plainly. "I'm sure Blondie does too when she wants something." Pause. "What did Blondie question you about?" She asked Hinata.

"She wanted to know what I was doing tonight. But Suigetsu helped me get away. It was rather ingenious." Hinata turned to look at Suigetsu and smiled brightly at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing…" He mumbled.

"Really? Fish-boy came up with an escape plan? Well good job, I guess. But why would it matter if Blondie knew if you were hanging out with us tonight?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu arched an eyebrow at Karin in an as-if-you-don't-know look behind Hinata as responded honestly, "Well, Ino and Sakura have a habit of stretching the truth and by the time it reaches the subject or subjects family members it can have pretty bad backlash."

Karin ignored Suigetsu and raised an eyebrow of her own at Hinata. "How big of a stretch are we talking?"

"Um, well…" Hinata looked over her shoulder at Suigetsu and he smirked as he shooed her to tell the same as she had told him. "If I told them I was going to hang out with Suigetsu tonight, it might of gotten stretched to we are running away and getting eloped."

Laughter ensued. Hinata blushed pink while Suigetsu sighed and covered his face. Karin wiped away tears and managed to stop laughing only to start up again when she looked over at the pair on the couch. Jugo and Sasuke stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Both wore varying degrees of amusement.

"Gonna breathe anytime soon Karin?" Suigetsu asked and he placed an arm behind Hinata's head on the couch. She naturally adjusted herself so that she sat near him and laid her head more against his shoulder. Karin wiped away more tears of laugher and quieted her laughter as Jugo and Sasuke had decided to join them in the living room. Sasuke sat back down in his previous spot while Jugo occupied the other side of the couch.

A comfortable silence fell on the group as they all focused on a commercial stating the next movie on the channel. It announced that all weekend long that the network would be showing the entire _Star Wars _saga_._

"Well I don't know whether to be excited that some of my favorite movies are going to be playing or annoyed that Jugo and Suigetsu will quote the movies for the next week…" Karin muttered and Hinata giggled.

"I think you should be excited." Hinata informed the red-head as she leaned her head down again on Suigetsu's shoulder and he pulled his arm slightly tighter to make up the difference. Karin chuckled as the boys looked rather surprised the two girls got along.

"Yes, I think I'll be excited because I always enjoy finding new ways to shut up Jugo and Suigetsu." Protest erupted from the two boys and Karin laughed airily as Hinata just smiled.

"How's the diving coming Hinata?" Came the quiet question from Sasuke. Karin and Jugo gave a look of surprise while Suigetsu smirked at Hinata's blushing reaction.

"Okay. I practiced in the gym on the trampoline today. I worked some things out."

"Wait… You are on the diving team? I just assumed you did gymnastics." Karin asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Yes, I am on the diving team and I used to do gymnastics also but it was too much so I dropped it, but that was a long time ago." Karin's mouth formed an 'O' shape and settled back into her chair.

"So how long 'til we eat Jugo?" Suigetsu questioned eagerly.

"Well… Now I suppose… It's finished, that's why Sasuke and I walked into here." Suigetsu and Karin gapped at Jugo while Sasuke smirked at the reaction. Suigetsu jumped up and pulled Hinata up with him as Karin scrambled to get out of her chair. Hinata eeped as Suigetsu pull her around the couch and dragged her to the Kitchen. Jugo watched in amusement as the two housemates scrambled for the kitchen and Sasuke lazily rose from his chair.

"I'll bet you that Karin hits him." Sasuke stated as he stood next his friend.

"Hmm… I don't know. You think she would act decent with a guest…" Jugo answered as a yell came from the kitchen.

"OUCH! KARIN, THAT HURT!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE MOVED!"

"C-come one guys it's just pasta… If all else fails I'm sure Jugo could boil more!" Hinata interjected into the fray. She stood by the door watching in a combination of amusement and horror as the two housemates held forks in each others faces and glared. The other two housemates joined her.

"Yes you two I can make boil more. And there is more than just pasta. It is leftover night." Suigetsu and Karin both glanced over at Jugo and then eyed one another as they lowered their forks.

"And I thought my family dinners were dysfunctional…" Hinata mumbled as she grabbed the chair next to Suigetsu.

Things quickly settled down and Hinata felt at ease at the dinner table as everyone ate and threw complements to Jugo for the making the leftover's taste like new.

Everyone was finishing up eating. Karin mentioned having a 'food baby.' Suigetsu just rolled his eyes at Karin's name for the pooch that her stomach made after eating too much and Hinata giggled.

After a lull in a conversation, Karin sighed and then began to pick up plates and place them the sink. Hinata joined Karin at the sink and began to fill the sink up with warm water. The red-head tried not to look surprised at the dark-haired girl helping her.

"You know you are the guest Hinata… You don't have to wash the dishes." Karin told Hinata as she dunked and washed off the first dish.

"Oh, but I want too. I want to at least do something so I don't feel like a free loader." Hinata answered as Karin took the rinsed plate and placed in the dish washer that was next to the sink. The guys had started to transfer food back into plastic containers and then gave the girls the empty pots and pans. Karin and Hinata rinsed out the pots and pans and then put them in the dish washer and went to go join the boys in the living room.

Both girls returned their previous spots that they had in the living room before supper. _Episode I_ played on the T.V. Suigetsu offered his shoulder again and Hinata pulled back her hair before snuggling against Suigetsu.

"Hey Hinata," Karin began and Hinata took her eyes off the T.V. to give Karin her attention, "Random question…Is there a reason why all the girls in our class have long hair?" Hinata pinked at the question.

"Well… It started in grade school actually. All the girls had a crush on one guy and they heard that he liked girls with long hair, so they grew it out. I kept mine short so the boy wouldn't think I liked him too."

Karin rose an eyebrow and asked, "So why did you grow out your hair?"

"Umm… well, the boy left and so I felt that I could grow out my hair and not have to worry about people thinking I liked that boy. And eventually everyone forgot the reason why they had long hair in the first place." Hinata stated and Karin nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense, but who was the boy?" Karin asked interested.

"I was." Sasuke interjected and everyone looked over at the Uchiha. He smirked at Hinata who blushed and became very interested in her nail beds. "Hinata, tell the other side of the story." Sasuke stated as he settled back into his recliner as Karin looked even more interested in the story.

"Other side? What? I am confused. How would Hinata know the other side of this story?" Suigetsu asked as he heard "I liked that boy" and "Who was the boy" and heard his best friend answer. He looked from his best friend to his date.

"It was Itachi's idea." Hinata mumbled under her breath. Suigetsu's eyebrows rose.

"Really, well apparently it was a success." Suigetsu stated and Hinata hid her face in Suigetsu's shoulder and gave muffled reply. "What was that?" Suigetsu asked and Hinata pulled her face away.

"How was I supposed to know that by telling that rumor to Ino it would cause such an up roar? Goodness, that stupid rumor caused so many problems!" Hinata explained exasperated.

The Uchiha's housemates looked from the Hyuuga back to their friend. Hinata focused on the T.V. and ignored the ranged looks of amusement to astonishment on their faces.

"I just will have to cut my hair now since you are back Sasuke," Hinata stated straight faced. Suigetsu and Jugo gaped at the comment while Karin looked slightly astonished and Sasuke jolted up in his recliner.

"What?!" The four housemates asked at the same time and Hinata fell into a fit of laughter and buried her face into a bewildered Suigetsu's shoulder again.

Hanabi Hyuuga leaned comfortably into Konohamaru Sarutobi's side as they walked through Konoha's mall wasting time before heading to their movie. He responded by looping his arm around her waist. The young freshman couple was happily enjoying each other's presence until…

"Hanabi!" The younger Hyuuga slowly came to a halt with her boyfriend before coming face to face with Ino, who had left the company of her male friends Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yes Ino?" Hanabi questioned back with a raised eyebrow. Hanabi wasn't a fan of Ino and never could understand her sister's friendship with the ditzy blonde. Of course, Hanabi held her opinion of the blonde to herself so not to offend Hinata but since she wasn't here...

Ino smiled widely. "I was just wondering if you had talked to her sister today! I really didn't get to talk to her all that much after school."

"I haven't seen or talked to Hinata since the board meeting this morning." Hanabi stated acidly. "You have her cell number don't you?" Konohamaru was wondering what was happening between Naruto's classmate and his girlfriend. He just hoped Hanabi's temper wouldn't flare.

"Well, of course!" Ino automatically answered.

"Then call her up." Hanabi dead panned and turned bring Konohamaru. "We gotta get to our movie. Later Ino." Hanabi waved over her shoulder and inwardly congratulated herself at avoiding the blonde.

"Hanabi… What was that about?" Konohamaru asked. "The movie isn't for another thirty minutes."

"I know but I just can't stand that girl. Such a huge gossip. She just wanted to know who Hinata was hanging out with tonight so she could start a rumor."

"Oh. Okay." He responded as they couple continued their way toward the theatre.

"Ino. Just give it a break. It isn't a big deal."

"Yes it is Shikamaru! First Hinata avoids my questioning and acts suspicious with that new guy and now her sister up and flatly refuses to answer."

"Maybe because she was with her boyfriend and rather not talk about her sister's private life? Sheesh Ino." Shikamaru leaned against his arm on the table. Choji snacked idly on his bag of chips.

Ino glared daggers at her male friend. "You weren't there you didn't see how she avoided my questions and then that guy Suigetsu buts in and takes her away before I could get any information!" Ino threw up her hands. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"Why is this so important Ino? So what if Hinata is out with someone? It's not like it matters."

"Yes it does! This is Hinata Hyuuga we are talking about. If she has moved on and has left her feelings behind for Naruto this means Sakura doesn't feel guilty about asking him out later and not focus on the Uchiha." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Choji paused in his chip eating.

"Do you think that Hinata would give up feelings on Naruto so quickly? She risked her life for him. Maybe Sakura should tell Naruto that she doesn't feel the same way instead of playing games with him like she has the past two years." Shikamaru harshly informed his friend and Ino looked away and down at her hands. "Ino, I want everyone to be happy too but by meddling, nothing good will come out of it."

Ino looked up and gave a faint smile. "I guess your right…"

"You can always ask on Monday anyway." Choji added cheerfully as he started his snacking again and Shikamaru inwardly groaned at his friend as Ino got a mischievous look on her face.

The people in the Uchiha household were in the middle of a card game after they had finished the movie when a knock came from the door. Startled, the five looked at each with questioning glances before Sasuke got up and opened the door.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sasuke tightened his grip on the doorknob and tried not to slam the door.

"Sakura," He coolly replied "What brings you to my door?" The pink haired girl smiled.

"I just wanted to see if you were busy!" She cheerily replied.

"At eleven in the evening?" Sasuke asked doubtfully as Sakura blushed. "It's a little late Sakura." Sakura tried to look inside the door and Sasuke blocked her off. "Sorry Sakura you should of just called. You wasted your time coming over. Good-bye." Sasuke tried to shut the door but Sakura stuck her arm and pushed herself in.

Sasuke, disgruntled, raised an eyebrow. "Forced entry Sakura? Didn't know you wanted to go to jail."

"You wouldn't." Sakura stated seriously as laughter drifted into the hallway. Sakura frowned and headed down the hall toward the noise. Sasuke shut the front door and walked quickly after her. Sasuke rounded the corner and grabbed Sakura before she entered the living room on the forearm and twirled her around.

"I want you to leave. NOW Sakura." He angrily seethed in her face. Sakura stepped back. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave before I call the cops and say you forced your way into my home."

Tears shown in Sakura's green eyes before she stormed off back down the hall and slammed the door behind her. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face as he walked back into the kitchen. A very pale Hinata looked fearfully at Sasuke as he entered and Suigetsu reached over and squeezed her hand. Karin jumped as soon as Sasuke entered and looked ready to punch someone and Jugo look coolly on at the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry! If I wasn't here it wouldn't of been a big deal for her to come in and-"

"Hinata." Sasuke stated calmly but Hinata continued as she stood and began to make her way toward the kitchen door.

"-visit with you! You haven't sat down and caught up with Sakura yet! How selfish of me! You call her back and I'll just go-"

"Hinata!" Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a slightly shake. "It is NOT your fault you hear me?" Hinata nodded and Sasuke sighed. Suigetsu moved his chair out and got up behind Hinata and gave her a hug while Sasuke went and sat down at his previous seat. Karin slowly lowered herself back into her chair and Jugo unclenched his fists under the table.

Hinata leaned against Suigetsu as they watched the Uchiha stare off into space for awhile. "Sorry that I ruined the evening." Sasuke stated and grimaced.

"It's okay. I have to get going home anyway. Curfew." Hinata stated and Suigetsu gave her a light squeeze. "I had a really good time with you guys." She smiled at the three at the table and Karin and Jugo gave smiles back as Sasuke waved a hand in acknowledgement.

Hinata walked down the hallway with Suigetsu behind her. She grabbed and checked her phone for any messages and found none, which she found surprising.

"Hey. Can I see your phone?" Suigetsu asked quietly and Hinata handed it over. He quickly dialed a number and added himself into her phone. He handed it back to her and smirked. "You can call me or text if you want now." Hinata smiled up at him as she hefted her bag over her shoulder.

"Will you walk with me back home?" She asked.

"Of course, wouldn't think of doing anything else." He responded as they walked out of the door.

Neji heard the door open and shut and peered over his book to see a blushing Hinata.

"Fun evening?" He inquired and Hinata whirled to see him sitting in his regular chair.

"Neji! Um, yes it was." She pushed her hair back behind her ear as Neji raised his eyebrow then sighed.

"I'm glad you had fun." He stated as he focused back on book. "Good night. I'm still waiting for Hanabi."

"Good night Neji." Hinata replied and cheerily walked up the stairs to her room, inwardly happy that her cousin didn't grill her and scold her on hanging up on him. She also happy that for her first date, for the most part, had been one of the best times of her life.

_::looks about and waves:: Hi. Been a horribly long time hasn't? Hope all of you are still hanging around still! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was fun to write! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs! They make me happy! _

_**Duel Soul: **__Well! I hoped I continued to entertain! Yes I wished to Karin have an actual friend and not just floozies who follow her orders._

_**Sephiria Chronos:**__I'm glad you do! :]_

_**Crystaldrops14:**__ You win an imaginary cookie! ::hands cookie:: I'm glad you like the code too!_

_**Sepsis: **__Thank you! :]_

_**Evilbanannalol: **__Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Joycie32: **__Me too sometimes! Lol. Here is the next chapter!_

_Dis: I do not own Naruto! Kishi does!_

_Read and Review if you have the time please! Thank you! :]_


	6. Conversations with Family and Friends

Conversations with Family and Friends

Hinata was in that lovely state where one is asleep yet is aware of what is going on about her. Hinata sighed contently and shifted slightly under the covers. The young heiress idly thought of what she was going to do on this lovely Saturday. She remembered she and Shino were to meet Kiba at the mall so they could meet his new girlfriend. Kiba's girlfriend was from a rival school, so the relationship wasn't exactly broadcast across the school. Hinata was pretty sure that only a select people knew about the couple but from the way Kiba talked about her, he was crazy about her.

Hinata was about to drift back to sleep for a couple minutes when she realized someone was staring at her. Hinata opened her eyes to see an intense looking Hanabi staring at her. At seeing her sibling awake, Hanabi pounced on top of her older sister.

"Finally! I have been watching for over twenty minutes! Do you not have "someone-is-in-my-room-staring-at-me" sense? Sheesh Hinata! Ah!" Hinata pushed her sister off of her bed onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Do you have any sense of personal space or proper conduct in the morning?" Hinata grumbled good naturally at her sister as she sat up in bed. She stretched before pulling her hair back with a low ponytail as Hanabi made a dramatic process of dusting herself off as she stood up.

"No." Hanabi replied cheekily and ducked as her sister swatted at her. Both the sisters burst out giggling at themselves before Hanabi sat Indian style on the edge of her sister's bed.

"But! I know you have some information for me! Neji was a guy and messed up our code so I had to resort to texting Kiba because I didn't want to disturb your date or whatever it was and I found out you were 'probably' with the new guy at school that lives with Sasuke, which made me wonder who would willing move in with the Uchiha but nrovermond aaout 'at." Hanabi finished her sentence with Hinata clapping a hand over her sister's mouth and giving her a look.

"Seriously Hanabi… Talk in sentences." Hinata reminded her sister as she removed her hand. Hanabi just shrugged good naturally.

"So! Tell me!" Hanabi insisted as Hinata sighed and giggled at her sister.

"Well… His name is Suigetsu Hozuki and on the first day of school he tried breaking down my locker." Hanabi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "And through a series of meetings and conversations, I decided that I was ready to move on and take a chance." Hanabi's eyebrows hiked up high. "So… when I was going to ask him, he ended up asking me and so I spent the evening at the Uchiha residence with Suigetsu, Sasuke, and the two other roommates Karin and Jugo. It was fun!" Hinata smiled contently at the end of her statement while her sister looked at her with a look that bordered on astonishment and happiness for her.

"So I am I to assume from that possibly you may have a boyfriend soon?" Hanabi questioned and Hinata blushed and made a small nod. Hanabi screamed in delight and hugged her sister. "That's so great! I'm so happy for you! Do I get to meet him soon? What sport does he play?"

Hinata laughed. "Hanabi! You go to school with him, I am sure eventually you will meet him. And he is a swimmer."

"Ooooooooo. A fish like yourself. Though you are more of a swan…" Hanabi mused as Hinata swatted her on the arm. "Has he seen you in your swimming suit?" Hanabi questioned.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I was wearing my towel at the time… Why are you asking that question?"

Hanabi grinned mischievously. "Because he had then I would assume he was just asking you out because of your body but since he hasn't seen your goods, I like to think he likes you for being yourself."

Hinata gapped at her sister before retorting. "Why do you and Kiba say things like that!"

"Kiba asked that question already? Good boy. He is doing his part."

"His part? Hanabi Hyuuga! Tell me what you are making my friends do!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Hanabi stated before bolting out of her sister's room, with Hinata hot on her heels.

…..

Suigetsu dragged his feet as he entered the kitchen. Sasuke occupied the dinner table, slowly eating cereal as he read the headlines of the paper. Suigetsu poured himself some cereal also and plopped down across from his best friend.

"Morning." Suigetsu stated before he took a bite of his cereal.

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's reply as he turned the page of the paper.

"I figured out who the mystery girl was from your story the other day." Sasuke stilled as he finally looked up from the paper at his friend as Suigetsu casually continued. "It's Hinata. You wanted to protect her, didn't you." Sasuke looked slightly uncomfortable. "I understand." Suigetsu took at another bite. "I am going to make her forget that blonde idiot."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend's bold statement and just shook his head bemused. "I hope you deliver."

"What do you mean 'hope' you emo looking punk?" Suigetsu retorted as Sasuke felt a vein in his forehead pulse.

"What it was supposed to Shark Face!" Sasuke whipped right back. "Why are you so damn touchy in the mornings?" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air as the mounting tension dissolved between to two friends as they laughed at each others reaction.

…..

Karin had heard everything. Hinata was the one who had risked her life to save that Naruto boy. And from what she had gathered, Fish-boy was the first guy that she had liked since then.

No wonder the girl was timid and worried about messing up others relationships. She was worried that she caused Sasuke to turn away Sakura. But despite all of that she was a candid person who was honest. Hinata wasn't bitchy to her and Karin had enjoyed the dark-haired girl's company last night as they had all hung out. Heck. She made Fish-boy happy, which bettered the mood around the house.

On the outside, Karin was gruff to her male roommates and friends but inside she really did care about their well-being and happiness. And now she was determined to make sure that no one would mess with Suigetsu and Hinata's relationship.

If they did, there would be hell to pay.

…..

Neji walked sleepily onto his female cousins wrestling on the living room floor. Bewildered, the college student watched as Hinata bent her sister's arm back and tried to get Hanabi to cry mercy and decided to intervene, on whose behalf, he didn't know.

"Um… May I inquire what you two are up to at ten in the morning?" Neji asked and the two girls sprung apart.

"Hanabi decided to play creeper this morning and stare me awake." Hinata stated as she folded her arms across her chest. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked over at the youngest of the Hyuuga household.

"What? She is usually up by then. Excuse me!" Hanabi exclaimed as she threw up her arms. Sighing, Neji shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"So you tried to break her arm Hinata?" He mumbled.

"You missed my attempt to push her down the stairs…" Hinata muttered darkly as she glared at her younger sister. Neji looked surprised at Hinata and glanced over Hanabi who had decided to stand closer to him.

"Is there a reason you are so violent this morning Hinata? Is it the new boy you are seeing?" Hinata stopped her glaring at her sister before looking surprised at her cousin.

"No, this has nothing to do with Suigetsu and why isn't her waking me up before I'm ready constitute for a good enough excuse to chase her down?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and stored the name away as he shrugged. "I guess it does."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go meet up with my friends at the mall. Talk you two later." Hinata smiled and waved good-bye as she skipped up the stairs.

The two Hyuuga's watching her exchanged glances. "Should I be happy about this odd attitude change?" Neji asked and Hanabi cracked up.

"Oh Neji… Two weeks at college and you already have missed so much."

"Hanabi… Is this _normal _behavior for you two?"

"Pssh. No." Hanabi paused before adding. "Usually I win."

Neji face-palmed at his young cousin's words. "Why do I even ask sometimes?" He murmured to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

…..

Hinata waved at Shino as she approached her sunglasses wearing friend. She smiled and gave him a quick hug before sitting down beside him to wait for Kiba.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No. Not really. I wouldn't have minded anyway. You know I like to people watch anyway." A faint smile graced Shino's face and Hinata nodded and looked about the people at the food court. The lunch rush was dying off and many were cleaning off their tables and going off to their desired stores. She unconsciously looked for her classmates among the mall goers. It was a high probability that some of them would be around this Saturday shopping for last minute school clothes and supplies.

Within a few moments, Kiba came into her field of vision. Hinata raised her hand and did a small wave and Kiba grinned and waved right back. He then turned to the girl beside him and pointed towards Hinata and Shino. The girl peered over at them and gave a nod to the group that was still a few feet away. The couple soon reached Hinata and Shino's table and Kiba pulled out a chair for the girl as she rolled her eyes good naturally at his antics.

"Hey ya guys! Been waiting long?" Kiba asked as he flipped his chair around and sat down in it.

"Not at all. Only five minutes or so." Shino spoke quietly and looked pointedly at his best friend. "Would you care to introduce us? Or will you continue to keep us in suspense?"

Kiba looked startled as Hinata giggled at her friends facial expression as the girl laughed at her boyfriend's expense. Kiba sheepishly smiled as he looked over at his laughing girlfriend, who quieted down and began to introduce herself. "I'm Karui. Blockhead over here as already told me about you guys. Supposed he just forgot that he hadn't done the same for me to you." Karui lightly punched Kiba in the arm.

Hinata smiled at the magenta haired girl. "Kiba said he couldn't say much because of your job as a bodyguard." The dark skinned girl nodded as she leaned in.

"Yeah, I feel like the fewer people know what I do on the weekends for a job the better."

Hinata and Shino nodded in understanding. "It would be unprofessional otherwise." Shino replied. "Unless you wish to be a liability to your employer."

Karui was taken aback at Shino's words and Kiba chuckled. "Don't worry Karui. It's a complement." Kiba reached over and squeezed her hand and Karui squeezed back. The two didn't separate their hands. Kiba then turned his attention to Hinata.

"So… Hinata. How did the date go last night?" Kiba asked as he grinned wolfishly and Shino shifted in his seat to look at his friend expectantly. Karui raised an interested eyebrow.

"It went well! I had a lot of fun." Hinata smiled brightly. "I didn't even get investigated by Neji when I came home. Which surprised me but anyways, yeah lots of fun."

"Whoa! Neji didn't investigate? That's new. Maybe being at college has already shifted his view point." Kiba responded. Hinata dipped her head.

"Or maybe he is just happy I have stopped mooning over Naruto and moved on with my life." Hinata quietly stated as she shrugged. Kiba made a brief face before answering as his girlfriend's eyebrows jackknifed at the name. Hinata didn't notice.

"I would like to think that he got that stick removed from his butt. I wonder if he got laid…"Kiba trailed off and smiled as he received the reaction he wanted

"Kiba!" Hinata retorted scandalized. "Why would you even say that! And I like I would care about his… personal life." Kiba snorted and Shino smirked.

"Well you should. Maybe if he had someone he wouldn't care about what you do when he is home for the weekend." Hinata reached over the table and punched Kiba in the arm. "Hinata! Why are you being so violent! I even have a guest present!" Karui laughed as Kiba tried to look menacingly at Hinata. Shino looked bemused at Kiba's attempt.

"I am enjoying the show. It's nice to know that other people have functioning friendships. You guys are tame compared me and my friends." Karui stated with a smile as she leaned back into her chair. Shino raised an interested eyebrow over his shades and Hinata giggled.

"Well, to think of it we're are one of the tamer part of our class." Hinata stated.

"That's putting it nicely. I wonder sometimes at the things the teachers say about our class in the teachers lounge. We can be trouble." Shino stated.

"Pssh. We aren't that bad!" Kiba stated and both Hinata and Shino gave Kiba a look. "Okay! Yeah so I helped out sometimes with the pranks…"

"It just helps we are in one of the smartest classes and we do what we are told. Most of the time." Shino added.

"Hate to break up this discussion but isn't our movie going to start soon?" Karui asked as she leaned on her elbow. The three friends looked startled before looking at the giant clock in the food court.

"Yes it is! We better go so we don't miss anything." Hinata stated as she grabbed her purse and stood. The others did as well and the four walked towards the movie end of the mall.

"I wonder if we'll see anyone else." Kiba wondered as they waited behind a couple in front of them at the movie theatre.

"It's the mall on a weekend. I'm sure we will eventually." Shino stated as Hinata stepped up and ordered her ticket for the movie.

"Shino's right. I was looking when we were waiting in the food court." Hinata stated and thanked the cashier for her change. "I didn't see anyone." She stepped aside and Kiba and Karui took her place at the register. Soon, Shino stepped forward.

"I'm sure they'll pop up somewhere." Shino added as he paid. "Though are we on the defensive of receiving friends?" He directed the question towards Kiba nodding in Karui's direction.

"Pssh. I don't care. They are all going to meet her at the school dance anyway in a month." Kiba shrugged. "What do you think Karui? Want to admit you are dating me?"

The dark-skinned girl tapped her chin in contemplating. "Hmm… I don't know." Kiba rolled his eyes good naturedly at his girlfriend.

"You need some persuasion?" Kiba questioned with a playful glint in his eye.

"What kind of per- Mmmmm!"

Shino and Hinata looked away as their friend kissed his girlfriend enthusiastically.

"I am not sitting next to them if they do that throughout the movie." Shino stated seriously to Hinata as Kiba and Karui ended their kiss.

"You're just jealous Shino that you don't have a beauty like I do. And we promise we won't kiss during the movie. That much." Kiba grinned as he winked at Karui who grinned back.

Shino made a noise of disapproval and the rest of the group laughed as they walked into their movie.

…

Karin idly browsed through the t-shirts on the wall of Hot Topic. She had decided to do some shopping for the new school year by herself and also get her mind off of the information she had discovered earlier.

The red head made a face at thinking about thinking about the information and paused as she picked up a random shirt from the rack. She raised an eyebrow at bands name before muttering, "A Day to Remember? Is karma telling me to look up or something?" She folded the shirt back up and placed it back on the shelf before moving through out the rest of the store.

Coming to the back of the store, she found the clearance rack and began to look at the things at sell. When she was half way through the rack, Karin noticed to her chagrin that Blondie and Pinky were talking in the next aisle over. She shrugged to herself and began to tune into the conversation to hear what the gossip queens were talking about.

"I don't want to talk about it Ino." Pinky glumly answered her friend.

"Come on Sakura! Tell me what happened when you went over there!" Karin froze at the mention of last night and fought the urge to go over to the next aisle and hitting the pinkette for dampening the evening. Karin shook her head and tuned back in.

"I went over, barged in, and then he was angry and threatened to call the cops on me."

Ino snorted. "No wonder, you barged right into the house. Seriously Billboard brow barging into ones house when you aren't wanted isn't nice and not to mention it shows how desperate you are." Karin saw a blonde pony tail shake. "You need to move on. This is not healthy."

Karin heard a sigh and she edged closer to hear while maintaining the appearance of browsing racks. "I want to Ino but…"

"Oh! Do not 'but' me Sakura Haruno! Sasuke has been gone. Naruto has been here and he has become one of your closest friends next to me. Hell, he told Hinata while she was in the _hospital_ that he was in freaking love with you!"

"We do not know that for a fact." Sakura murmured and Ino made an exasperated noise and Karin was about to do the same but stopped herself before giving her position away.

"Damn it Sakura! He told her something like that. And Kiba all but alluded to it after she came back to school and nothing happened between the two of them! _**Move on and go on that date with Naruto!**_" Ino growled.

Karin positioned herself to the end of the aisle peered down the other side to see a rather surprised Sakura before she sighed. "Fine. I will."

"Woo!" The blonde girl punched her fist into the air and grinned. "Now that we have broken down that wall, let's go get you something slutty for your date!"

"Ino! I haven't even answered him!" The pink haired girl stated surprised as she was grabbed by her arm.

"Pssh. All you need to do is text that boy and he will meet you here in five minutes. Now, onward!" The blonde said as she drug the pink haired girl out of the store. Karin sweat dropped at the display and decided that she should move on to the next store.

As she was about to exit the store, Karin stopped and was about to wave Hinata who had exited the movie theatre caddy corner to her when she saw the girl that had an arm around Hinata's friend Kiba.

Karin gasped and hid behind the display as she mentally cursed. Karin moved to the window display to see the group of them standing outside the theatre. While Karin had never met the girl, she had seen pictures. She was one of the three bodyguards of the rapper KillerBee that Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo and her were sent to kidnap for the Akatsuki. That was their one and only job within the gang before it dissolved after Pein had been put into the hospital by someone, Naruto, she now knew. Karin was mentally happy that they hadn't succeeded at the job. They all been beaten up pretty bad by the rapper himself before they had decided to cut their losses and run away. The rapper hadn't pressed charges on Sasuke, who was the only one identified, one because he was a minor and the other because Sasuke mentioned that he had been ordered to kidnap him by the Akatsuki organization. The rapper was also very forgiving, which had surprised Karin.

Karin dragged her mind out of the past. She tried to locate the group then saw that they were headed straight for her. She had a minor panic attack before telling herself to relax and that she could sneak out once the group was past her. They wouldn't even notice her.

…

Hinata had received a text from Suigetsu at the end of the movie and she had texted him back telling what she was up to. He had then responded that Karin was at the mall as well and that they could probably find her in Hot Topic since it was her favorite shopping places. Hinata wanted to go into the store anyways but was happy that she could at least say hi to Karin. The girl was surprisingly similar to Sakura but had an edge. Hinata mentally sighed. Sakura and Karin should get along but Hinata knew that a certain boy would probably keep them from doing that.

Hinata noticed a flash of red hair and looked to see Karin looking at something in front of the window display. She looked like she was lost in thoughts and Hinata informed her friends where she was headed. They naturally followed as Shino and Kiba talked about the movie they just saw.

Karin had moved to the far side right side of the building and looked like she was interested in buying a shirt as Hinata came up beside her.

"Hello Karin." The glasses wearing girl jumped and whirled around to her.

"Hinata! Hi!" Karin answered. "You surprised me! You walk really quiet."

"Thank you?" Hinata laughed as she responded. "I trained myself to walk quiet so I could sneak up on my cousin and my sister."

"Oh. Well. You certainly trained yourself well. So what brings you to the mall?" Karin went back to looking at the t-shirts after glancing around the store and Hinata began to look at the shirts too.

"Went to a movie with Shino and Kiba and his girlfriend. It was a good movie." Hinata replied as she picked up a shirt then placed it back as she found it.

"That's good." Karin automatically answered and glanced over her shoulder discreetly.

"Are you looking for someone Karin?" Hinata asked.

"Um… well not quite. Those two gossips were in here earlier and I fully expect them to come back soon. The blonde announced she was going to get something slutty for the pink one as Blondie drug Pinky out of here. I honestly don't know why they didn't stay but the Pinky looked rather embarrassed." Hinata giggled.

"Sounds like Ino. What was the occasion?" Hinata picked up another shirt and held it up to herself before shaking her head and placing in back. Karin bit her lip and adjusted her glasses.

"Sakura has an upcoming date." Hinata paused and looked up to see an apologetic expression on Karin's face. "With Naruto." Hinata's eyes enlarged and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I felt like I should tell you." Karin stated as placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder as Hinata continued to stare at her shocked.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Shino asked as he came up behind her. Hinata turned to him with the same expression that she had been looking at Karin with. Shino's gut clenched as he glanced sharply at the red head who had a pained expression on her face as she looked at his friend.

"Nothing's wrong Shino. Karin was just telling me what she over heard." Hinata stated as she waved him off. "I'm just processing it." Shino's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses at the red head who was now biting her lip.

"Hinata, you look like you just got the news that Hanabi was in an accident."

"I do? Oh I'm sorry." Hinata stated dazed as she turned to her new friend. "Karin. Thanks for telling me that. I won't be surprised at school Monday. See you around okay?"

With that, the Hyuuga Heiress walked out of the store as Shino and Karin watched. Shino then turned to the red head.

"What did you tell her?" Shino ordered at the girl who had upset his friend.

"I-I told her that I over heard Ino and Sakura talking and that Sakura has a date with Naruto." Karin stated as she looked at her feet. "I felt that I should tell her…"

"Damn it. No wonder she looked the way she did." Shino muttered to himself then stated to the girl. "Sorry for being forceful and thank you for the information. I will go grab Kiba and Karui and hopefully she will snap out of it soon. You might want to inform your housemate also. He might be able help." Karin started at the last instruction and nodded.

"I will."

"Good. Until next time." Shino went and talked to Kiba and Karui and Kiba instantly began to head out of the store with Shino and Karui following behind.

"Stupid gossips queens." Karin muttered under her breath as she dialed Suigetsu number.

"Ello?"

"You need to get here now." Karin demanded.

"Whoa. Why? You done shopping so soon? You run into Hinata?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes I did and then I went and ruined her day so get your ass here."

"Karin! What in hell did you say to her?" Suigetsu sounded angry.

"I told her what I over heard Blondie and Pinky talking about."

"Which was?"

"Sakura is going to go on a date with Naruto."

"Oh shit." Karin heard movement on the other end. "I will be there in five, seven minutes tops. Keep track of her. Wait no… Scratch that. I will just text her and ask what she is up to now and where she is and surprise her. You tell Inuzuka or Aburame what you told Hinata?"

"Yes." Karin answered as she heard a car start in the back ground.

"Good they will be able to calm her down or make her snap out of it before I get there. Thanks for calling Karin. See you at home."

"Bye." Karin said and the line went dead.

Karin sighed as she took off her glasses and rubbed her face. '_Good job Karin. You not only upset one of the few female friends you have but possibly ruined her weekend. Damn my habit of eavesdropping.'_ As she placed her glasses back on, Karin noticed she was back in front of the shirt that she first noticed. She held up the shirt herself and shrugged as she placed it over her shoulder. "Maybe it will end up being 'a day to remember.' Hopefully I will like this band too." She muttered to herself as she went to go check out as she inwardly worried about her new friend.

.*.*.*.

_::waves:: Hi! Hope everyone is enjoying their Memorial Day weekend. I have been! _

_Sorry for no Suigetsu-Hinata interaction this chapter but it will appear in the next one! But what do you think of my pairing Kiba up with Karui? I actually found a fic by darthmadigan with this pairing and I enjoyed it enough that I decided that to insert it in this one! I think they fit together quite well. Hope you enjoyed the other interactions as well despite the drama that is coming of it all. Oh and "A Day to Remember" is a real band. They are pretty awesome. :]_

_Thank you so much for the continued support with the favs, alerts, and reviews! ::sends cookies to all::_

_Read and Review if you have the time! Thank you!_

_**Idonttrustquiet:**__ I'm glad my fic was able to cheer you up! :]_

_**Evilbanannalol: **__I am glad you love it! Yes. I am breaking all the rules with fic or at least am trying too. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

_**Duel Soul:**__ LOL. I'm sure it will come up! ::tucks idea away:: And yeah… canon!Sasuke has lost it. I hope the Neji question was partially answered in this chapter and hope I continued to please! :]_

_**Sephiria Chronos: **__I understand what you mean! :] And I'm glad you are enjoying this fic!_

_**YingYang890:**__ Thank you! I'm glad I am funny! Lol. :] Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Jackle Cards:**__ ::cheers:: Yeahs! I'm glad I introduced you to this pairing. I'm happy you enjoyed reading my fic! :] Thank you!_

_**LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl:**__ Thank you for reviewing and I have! :] _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars or any other pop culture reference I make during this fic. Kishi owns Naruto, George Lucas owns Star Wars. And A Day to Remember belongs to Victory Records. **


	7. Evasive Maneuvers

Suigetsu's mind was whirling as he went the legal four miles over the speed limit to reach the mall. He knew what the blonde was to her and it slightly irked him that he still had an effect on her two years later. Of course the fact that Karin even mentioned it in the first place to Hinata either meant she didn't know what effect the information she had over heard would do to Hinata or did and wished for her to prepared. Also the fact that she called him to tell what she had done and to get his ass over there. This meant Karin had made the connections like he had from Sasuke's story. Karin wasn't stupid, Suigetsu knew that.

He was glad for once Karin's ability to eavesdrop wasn't completely useless.

'_Time to make good on your promise Suigetsu._ He thought to himself as he whipped into the mall parking lot and began to hunt for a spot.

…

Sasuke was idly watching T.V. while thinking about starting the little amount of homework he had accumulated when the doorbell went off. Sasuke sighed as he got up and began to make the trek to the front door.

Karin was at the mall and Suigetsu had basically all but ran out the door while on phone and from Sasuke gathered was headed to the same place. Jugo was home but he was up in his room doing what ever he pleased.

As Sasuke opened the door, he was rather shocked to see Neji Hyuuga on his door step. Of course he didn't show it as he asked rather bluntly, "Why are you here?"

Neji rolled his eyes and answered, "I believe I have to ask some questions, Uchiha, about a certain someone who is I feel is going to become main part of cousin's life for the year." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he opened the door and let the college boy in and shut the door behind him and headed back towards the living room.

_ 'Why do I get the feeling that I am going to get blamed for something that I didn't do?'_ Sasuke thought as he sat in his chair while the Hyuuga took the couch. "What questions do you want to ask Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back in his recliner.

"The basics I suppose. Though, one is all I really need to ask." Neji's eyes narrowed. "Was Suigetsu part of any of your dealings with the Akatsuki?"

Sasuke forced himself not to react or swear in front of the Hyuuga. Of course Neji would know about the whole business of him attacking the rapper Killerbee. _Damn Hyuuga_.

"Why would it matter? I was brain washed by a sicko. I was happy Itachi appeared when he did and made me realize what I had allowed myself to fall under some weird hypnotism." Sasuke vaguely replied and heard snort of disbelief.

"That did not answer my question at all Uchiha. Maybe you'll answer this one, would he do anything that would hurt her?"

"Not on purpose. Though you have to understand there will be moments, like there are in relationships. Would it make you feel better that I talked to both of them before suggesting to Suigetsu to invite Hinata over?" Neji raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"A little. Am I to assume that she was encouraged by you only or by Kiba also?" The Inuzuka had been trying to get his cousin to move on for the past six months.

"I don't know. Suigetsu asked her and she said yes Hyuuga. You have to let her live her own life, make mistakes. It's part of life." Neji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know. I think Hanabi's picked up my habits though." Neji smirked as Sasuke groaned.

"Which ones? The checking up every five minutes or digging into personal life through round about means?" He asked while rubbing his temples.

Neji ignored the first habit and replied, "The latter I am to believe. I plan on telling her to quit or would you like to inform her that she is no longer allowed to play spy?" Sasuke shook his head.

"You go ahead." Sauske sighed and murmured, "Things were easier when we were kids." Sasuke smirked. "Hanabi couldn't talk back." Neji chuckled at that fact as the front door opened and closed.

Sasuke looked over at the doorway to the living room to see Karin walking in with a couple of bags in her hands, humming to a song on her music player. Neji watched also as the red head placed her bags by the door way and headed into the kitchen. The two boys heard the fridge open and close then the red head reappeared. Her eyes lighted up at seeing Sasuke but then stopped in her tracks at seeing Neji. A look of comprehension passed her face as she pulled out an ear bud.

"You must be Neji. Hinata's cousin." She stated as she took a seat in her regular chair.

"Yes, and you are?" Neji coolly replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Karin. What are you doing here?"

"Catching up."

"Really?" Karin asked incredulously. Sasuke listened to the exchange bemused. Apparently Karin didn't believe Neji had a reason to be there. Of course… The other option was for Neji to track down Suigetsu and then threaten him severely. Sasuke idly wondered if Neji had mellowed out in the past couple years or college was influencing him.

Neji smirked at the red head. "Yes really. I was asking Sasuke if he had caught up with Hinata and whether or not he would be joining the next meeting between our families for business." He coolly lied and Karin narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. Neji didn't know what to make of this girl. He glanced over at Sasuke who was smirking at him and Neji rolled his eyes. _No help there._

_He's good._ Thought Karin. _I can't tell if he is telling the truth or not._ "Huh. Well Itachi came by yesterday to talk to Sasuke I assume. So I guess that part of your coming by was a waste." Karin flippantly stated while settling more into her seat. "I guess Hinata didn't mention that to you."

"No she didn't since the conversations that I have had with her in the past 24 hours have either dealt with sales or where she will be. We haven't had much sit down and chat. Of course because of that I did not know the answer to the first question as well." Neji explained while staring down Karin and she returned the look.

"Okay. Neji, don't you have to meet Tenten and Lee soon?" Sasuke coolly lied breaking up the staring contest between the two. Neji looked over at the Uchiha and gave a nod as he rose from his seat.

"It was nice seeing you again Uchiha. And nice meeting you… Karin."

"Same," was the bored response from Karin. Neji nodded her way and Sasuke saw him out.

"Lovely housemate you have there Uchiha." Neji stated outside on the porch as he folded his arms. Sasuke leaned against the door.

"Sarcasm. How witty Hyuuga. Karin is just that way to all new people she meets. You get more third degree because you are Hinata's cousin and she suspects meddling."

Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Well then, if this relationship goes down hill I will come after you. You understand?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Whatever. Continue down the path of mellowness and eventually you will quit being a stick in the mud." Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the Uchiha had done.

"Same goes to you. Goodbye Uchiha. This has been an interesting visit." Neji walked to his car and drove off.

"Goodbye Hyuuga." Sasuke stated and mentally groaned at the fact that he was going to be left in the living room by his self with Karin. Maybe he should go to his room and start that homework…

…

Hinata had mechanically walked back to the food court table that she had first sat at with Shino. She sat down and leaned on her elbow and stared off into space as she processed the news Karin had informed her.

_It shouldn't matter._ She thought. _Naruto will be ecstatic that Sakura has finally said yes to a date. Sakura will finally get over Sasuke because she will fall in love with Naruto, that's how things like this work out._ Hinata mentally flinched because that is what she had thought for herself and Naruto, only the roles were reversed. _Heck I should be grateful that Karin informed me so I wouldn't do this during school. At least this news will over shadow any other that popped up during the weekend. This is news gold._

Hinata's phone buzzed and she absently answered Suigetsu's text message about what she was up to now. As she shut her phone, she saw Shino, Kiba, and Karui walking her way. She pasted a smile on her face.

"Hinata… Are you okay?" Shino asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" Hinata stated back. "You guys don't need to worry."

"Uh huh…" Kiba stated with a raised eyebrow. Karui leaned on Kiba's shoulder.

"Girl, I can even tell that it is bothering you. And I meet you three hours ago." Karui stated plainly and Hinata's fake smile fell.

"I just didn't expect it. I guess I should of." Hinata stated dully. "Sorry to ruin the afternoon."

"Psssh. You haven't done anything of the sort Hinata." Kiba stated as he saw a familiar figure walking towards them. He glanced over at Shino and Shino gave a small nod that he saw the figure too. Hinata's didn't notice her friend's small exchange. "So don't think that way."

Suigetsu grinned at the three facing toward him of the group. Hinata didn't know he was there. He moved quickly behind his new friend and covered her eyes with his hands and whispered into her ear, "Guess who." Hinata whipped around to see Suigetsu and engulfed him in a crushing hug. Stunned, Suigetsu looked down at the short girl then back to her friends.

"You miss me much?" Hinata gave a small sob and gave him a brief squeeze. Suigetsu wrapped his arm around her. "Um… Have I missed something?" Suigetsu asked playing dumb. "Here I was going to surprise you and when I do you cry. I didn't think I had that effect on people." All he got was a half laugh sob from the girl leaning on him.

"She got some rather… upsetting information." Shino stated.

"About what?" Suigetsu asked as he rubbed Hinata's back and moved her to her chair and took the one beside her.

"Dealing with the situation we talked about the other day." Kiba stated.

"Oh." Suigetsu stated and looked over at Hinata. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hianta shrugged. "Okay. Whenever you are ready." Suigetsu then looked at the girl leaning on Kiba. "And you are?"

"I'm Karui, Kiba's girlfriend. I will assume you are the date from last night." The golden eyed girl stated.

"You assume right. Apparently I was a hit?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Yes you were." Hinata stated quietly wiping away the tears from her face. Suigetsu looked at her and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well… We will leave you two alone for about an hour. Meet up here then? Okay good. Bye!" Kiba stated quickly and walked off quickly dragging Karui along. Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses and nodded at the couple before following his best friend.

"He likes to get away fast. Doesn't he?" Suigetsu asked and caused Hinata to giggle.

"He just wants us to talk and get to know each other. Kiba doesn't like butting in too much. Most of the time." She added with a head tilt. Suigetsu smirked and placed a hair behind her ear and she blushed.

"So… You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly and she sighed.

"I guess I should…" She looked away and focused on the tile of the floor. "I just hope it doesn't make you want to never talk to me ever again." Suigetsu snorted.

"I am sure that Blondie and Pinky have done way worse than you. And I have already ran away from them with you so hit me with this info!" Suigetsu informed her cheekily and Hinata smiled slightly.

"Can we walk and talk?" Hinata asked quietly and Suigetsu nodded as he rose and offered his arm to her which Hinata blushed then hooked her arm around his as they walked down one way through the mall. Hinata sighed and Suigetsu looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Here goes nothing." Hinata murmured and Suigetsu looked at her completely. "I had a rather large crush on Naruto a couple years ago." Suigetsu didn't comment and Hinata decided to continue on. "It was a long crush. I had liked him from second grade. He was always so cheerful that I took an instant liking to him." Hinata sighed again and Suigetsu asked.

"So basically Naruto made you happy?"

"Yes. By that time my mother had died from an illness and Neji's father had died in a crash a few years before. Plus the car accident that killed Sasuke's parents, which in turn created press that the Hyuuga had conspired against them." She shook her head at those long unhappy days and Suigetsu put his arm around her shoulders to give her a quick half hug. "In general, life was not very happy for me. School was a haven. By the time we entered High School it was very well known that I had a crush on Naruto. I even fainted a couple times because I forgot to breathe. It was rather embarrassing." Hinata flushed. "The thing was Naruto didn't know. He had his own crush on Sakura who liked Sasuke despite the fact he had been gone for a couple years. It was a giant mess. Then…" Hinata trailed off and pursed her lips in thought and Suigetsu let the silence hang for a few feet before prompting her.

"Then what?" He slid his fingers through his hair as Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"The school dance sophomore year." Hinata smiled wryly and grimaced. "I jumped in the middle of a fight between Naruto and a guy that went by the name of 'Pein.' I confessed my feelings and actually planted a couple of blows before Pein stabbed me." Hinata winced as she remembers the pain, shock and blood as she touched her left side. "I blacked out but before I did I saw Naruto being to rage against Pein. Then… in the hospital…" Hinata forced down her feelings at the memory. "Nartuo told me that he was sorry that he didn't feel the same way and that he was in love with Sakura, but would like to be friends. I told him I would and smiled the whole time, but when he left I cried so hard." Hinata bit her lip and looked down as Suigetsu paused and turned her towards him as he tilted up her face to him. Tears shown in her eyes. "And just now… Karin told me that Sakura was finally going to say yes to Naruto. That she was giving him a chance. I am happy for them both but yet at them same time it brings up old hurts. It's not that I don't like you or would throw away what this is between us. It's just that Naruto was my source of happiness for so long that…"

Hinata shuddered and Suigetsu pulled her against him and hugged her as she laid her head on his chest. "I understand." He murmured against her hair. "I get it." And they stayed like that for a few moments at one of the many mall entrances, off to the side. Hinata returned the hug and wiped some tears that had fallen.

"You are supposed to be running away right now." Hinata stated against his chest and Suigetsu chuckled.

"From what? All you have told me is the truth. If I couldn't handle this then what reason would I be here right now?" He questioned as he held Hinata little ways away and she blushed at his admission. He grinned and decided to change the mood.

"Now… What interesting facts to you have about Sasuke Uchiha that I can use as black mail material?" Hinata laughed and pulled away and held his hand and tugged him back down the other way down the mall. Suigetsu grinned mischievously and Hinata returned it.

"Well… I don't know. What do I get in return?" Hinata asked coyly.

"Ah! I knew it was to go to be true. You are a con artist!" Suigetsu mock accused.

Hinata laughed and let go of his hand and took a couple steps ahead of him. "If you catch me before I reach the food court, I will divulge some interesting facts. Some that even the famous fan club don't even know." She grinned and took off running towards the food court. Suigetsu gapped before taking after the girl who was quickly etching a place into his heart.

…

Shino, Kiba and Karui were sitting back at the table that they were to meet Hinata and Suigetsu at. The two boys were anxious for their friend and tried to hide it by discussing other things with Karui adding comments here and there. There was a lull in the conversation when they heard a girlish squeal of protest and laughter and turned to see Suigetsu lifting up Hinata and twirling her around from behind. Suigetsu laughed echoed along with Hinata's and the pair walked back over to their friends.

"You guys have a fun time?" Shino asked and Hinata blushed as Suigetsu smirked.

"Sure did. And Hinata now has to divulge some stories about a certain childhood friend for blackmail purposes."

"Oh really?" Shino questioned while Kiba grinned and Karui smiled.

"Yes," Hinata commented. "Though I think he cheated." Kiba laughed at the look on Hinata's face which was a half pout half good natured.

"Hey! You had a head start so I really don't think your argument is valid." Suigetsu stated seriously at Hinata she turned and looked at him innocently.

"Oh man. She's giving you the look." Kiba informed his new friend.

"None can resist it." Shino stated sagely as Suigetsu looked at the two boys that knew his soon to be girlfriend the best and back at the down at the girl who was pulling off the look to a T.

"Damn." Muttered Suigetsu as he sighed and Hinata giggled. "How many times has she used this on you guys?"

"Too many to count." Stated Shino and Hinata pursed her lips and turned towards Shino. "Don't try to deny it Hinata. I believe you use that look on Neji quite a bit to make him go along with schemes when we were children."

"Oh those were some good times…" Kiba mused lightly and his girlfriend gave him a questioning look. "I'll explain later." He responded.

"Well, sorry to pull you away from your friends Hinata. I knew you were planning on hanging out with them this afternoon." Suigetsu apologized.

"It's okay." Hinata responded quietly and they walked a few feet away from the group. "Thanks for the surprise. I really needed it."

"No problem. Your friends would have done the same if I wasn't here. They care about you." Suigetsu stated and Hinata smiled.

"Yes they would of. Well I will see you Monday right?"

"Of course. I might even open the right locker!"

Hinata laughed his joke and gave Suigetsu a quick peck on the cheek. "See you Monday then." Suigetsu grinned as she blushed.

"Same to you Hinata." He responded as he waved at the three behind her and began his way back home.

…

"Soooo." Kiba stated when Hinata returned. "How is the whole taking a chance thing going?" He smirked when his friend blushed.

"I am rather liking it." Hinata stated while taking the seat next to Shino.

"See! Not all my ideas are bad!" Kiba gleefully informed his friends.

"Wonderful. Now his ego has been inflamed." Shino quietly murmured to Hinata and she hid her smile behind her hand.

"No." Hinata responded when Karui none to gently knocked her boyfriend upside the head to quit his tirade. "I think that's why Karui here." Shino snorted and the four eased back into a comfortable conversation and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

.*.*.*.

_Hey! Quickish update! :] This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous but there is info in it no? Also I felt that this was a nice place to stop. Hope everyone is having a nice summer! Thank you all for your continued support with Alerts, Faves, and Reviews! Love ya!_

_**Duel Soul: **__::Giggles:: Breeding ground for bizarre crack… I am sure I will add some more. Lol. Have any suggestions? Yes that same pic made me check out the commissioner which led me to the fic that made me like the pairing! Annnnd Neji has decided to do something. Hahaha! ::grins evilly:: _

_**LightsBright: **__Thank you for reviewing every chapter on here and DA! And I am glad! I like making people feel better! :]_

_**backstaircreeper:**__ Lol. Which Shakespearean Comedy doesn't rely on that? And I am glad you like my pairing of KibaKarui! :] And Yes the DRAMA. High School thrives on it. It's sad really. Lol. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Kishi does.**_

_**Read and Review? Please? :}**_

_If you want something else to read I have started a drabble one shots SuiHina separate from this. Go check it out! Its called 'Little Details.' Thanks! _


	8. Monday Revelations

Sakura Haruno was a nervous wreck. First off she finally gave into that voice in the back of her head to take a chance with her long time friend Naruto and get over her crush of Sasuke. Second, she was worried what her classmates would think of this abrupt change of affection and call her a floozie and claim it was one of her plots to make Sasuke jealous. And Third?

Telling one Hinata Hyuuga that by the way, I finally said yes to your long time crush because I realized I was being stupid chasing after a boy who didn't want to be caught after him threatening to call the cops on me after I forced myself into his house like a crazy person.

Oh yeah. It was going to be a WONDERFUL Monday morning.

Sakura felt like a stalker as she slowly turned her locker combination and eyed Hinata's locker two down from her. _I could make it simple_._ Just leave a note._ Sakura shook her head. _No that is too cowardly and so… Junior High! But how can I pull her aside and-_ Sakura ducked behind her locker door as Hinata and Hanabi appeared from the hall. Hanabi waved to her sister as she began the journey to the freshman lockers down the other hallway. Hinata was humming a tune as she whirled her locker combination and placed books into her locker. Sakura saw her chance and quickly finished up her business and shut her locker as Hinata placed a book in her bag for her first class.

_Here goes nothing…_ Sakura thought as she moved the foot over to Hinata and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Hinata expression was hopeful before it turned into something Sakura couldn't identify.

"Oh Sakura. How are you?" Hinata asked quietly as she shut her locker door and placed the messenger bag strap over her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Hinata. I need to tell you something." Sakura stated quickly and Hinata's eyes enlarged before nodding.

"Okay. Do you want to go to homeroom first?"

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea." _Damn it Sakura! Stop stalling and get it over with!_ Her inner voice yelled at her and Sakura grimaced to herself at her small cowardice.

The two girls fell into step and made the quick trip to homeroom where Hinata placed her bag in her seat as Sakura placed her bag on the end where Naruto usually sat. Hinata took the seat across the row from Sakura and sat down and crossed her legs as she waited for Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath before she blurted it out. "I said yes to Naruto and I thought I should be the one to tell you instead of hearing from all sorts of sources and I feel really bad that I didn't even talk to you before this and I feel like I should have. Heck! I should have given everyone a heads up! I was only fawning over Sasuke because that's what I do you know and everyone expected it. But as I did it didn't feel the same as previous times and I realized he had changed and that my feelings for him had as well and that hell I liked the blonde dufus back and that-" Sakura stopped her word vomiting at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. Sakura's brain stopped working as she saw that Hinata wasn't upset at all at the news.

"Sakura. Thank you. I appreciate you telling me though it really wasn't necessary… I heard from a friend who had over heard Ino and you talking Saturday. And… I am okay with you and Naruto. I really am and I realize now why you looked nervous. I thought you were going to tell me you had cancer or something!" Sakura cracked a smile at Hinata.

"Well… I feel better anyway. I felt like I should tell you even though you had heard it already from someone who over heard Ino-pig. Though…" Sakura smirked slightly and decided to find out something for herself. "Hinata, would-"

"Shino!" Hinata stated happily as her friend walked through the door. _A little too happy. More like relived._ She inwardly thought as the Heiress stood up and hugged her sunglasses wearing friend.

"Hello Hinata. You are here earlier than expected." Shino stated surprised as he took his normal seat and Hinata took the place of her bag in hers. Sakura kept her back to the two friends and pretended to read a book as she listened to their conversation.

"Oh Hanabi had to come in a bit early for something or another and Sakura wanted to talk to me so we came here!" Hinata brightly responded.

"Are you sure the 'something or another' wasn't Konohamaru, Hinata?" Sakura heard the amusement in Shino's voice as he questioned her.

"I suppose it could be but I didn't see his uncle's car in its spot so I will assume he isn't here yet. I think she wanted to meet up with Moegi." Sakura was rather shocked that Hinata would notice a little detail like that but jumped in her seat as a loud voice joined the room.

"There you two are!" Sakura looked up from her book, which she noticed she was holding upside-down, she saw Kiba entering the room with an amused Suigetsu smirking behind him at Shino and Hinata. Karin and a large orange haired guy followed the first two in. Karin raised an eyebrow at Sakura before taking the seat a few down from Sakura and the large guy sat in the back. Sakura decided to drop the pretence and look to see what was going on.

"Jugo, why are sitting in the back?" Hinata asked the large teen and he shrugged before answering.

"It is so everyone can see. I block out the board." Was the plain answer.

"Oh. Well okay. I just didn't want you to feel left out." She stated with a smile as Kiba took the seat in between Shino and Hinata as Suigetsu took the chair on the other side of Hinata. Sakura saw a look pass between Suigetsu and Hinata but it was too fast for her to decode before another body entered homeroom. This one demanded Sakura's presence.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! You wouldn't believe what I found for you after you left me! I found the perfect outfit for your date with Naruto this Friday!" Ino gushed as took the seat Hinata had previously occupied. Sakura felt the people in the room go very still and look at Hinata and then back to her.

"Ino, I'm pretty sure the whole hallway just heard your announcement." Shikamaru stated in his bored tone with Chouji in tow nodding. "Not to mention the fact Sakura probably didn't want everyone to know her business." The blond looked chastised by her friend's statement and then realized the other occupants of the room. Her face took on a mixture of horror slash disbelief which soon was masked over at the next classmates entrance.

"What's this I hear about Ugly going on a date?" Sai asked as he wandered into the room. "Surely you are mistaken." Sakura clenched the desk mortified. _This is karma, isn't it? _She thought to herself as she tried to fight the anger that swelled up after the mortification. _How dare he call me that in school that pasty skinned-_ Sakura's inner self ranted and she let it.

The rest of the class who were used to Sai's comments just sighed and shook their heads at the extremely pale teen meanwhile Karin looked like Sasuke had just professed his undying love to her while Suigetsu looked like he was fighting the urge to burst into laughter.

"You know Sai I might of actually given you a chance if you didn't call my best friend ugly all the time." Ino stated sourly at the painter who just shrugged and took his regular seat in the back and took out his sketch pad.

"Unavailable? What the hell Teme!" Naruto nearly shouted, making everyone in the room jump in their seats, as he and Sasuke entered the filling up homeroom. "You cannot already be unavailable."

Sasuke sighed. "Yes I can Dope. Now can you seriously start thinking about taking it down a few notches in morning?" Sasuke rubbed his temples and mutter something about deaf gits who tolerate such loudness at eight in the morning and how come it didn't give them headaches as he took his seat next to Karin while Naruto plopped into the empty chair in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"So Dickless what is this about you going on a date with Ugly?" Sai asked innocently from the back of the room. Suigetsu inwardly snickered at the nickname and Naruto gave a glare to Sai before giving Sakura a look. She responded with a look of exasperation at Ino which made Naruto chuckle before standing up and calmly walking back to Sai and cracking his knuckles.

Sasuke, in the meanwhile, looked vaguely amused at the nicknames his old friends had acquired and stole a glance at Hinata to see how she was dealing with this news. She seemed rather interested in the conversation between Kiba and Shino, who looked like they were debating on something, and not concerned about the blonde boy a row back who looked like he was ready to punch the pale kid named Sai.

"Naruto. Don't put in the effort." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back in his seat. "Plus I don't think Tsunade wants to see your face this early in the morning."

Naruto nodded at the lazy genius before glaring at the grinning Sai before resuming his seat next to Sakura.

Suigetsu leaned over into Hinata's desk space to join Shino and Kiba's discussion which raised some eyebrows because the Hyuuga didn't seem to care. Sasuke smirked as he saw the Hyuuga wasn't flustered around his friend and that he was actually trying to make friends with Shino and Kiba. Karin leaned back satisfied that her new friend was not upset at Blondie's loud announcement and also that Fish-boy hadn't messed up.

The class settled into their normal routine for a Monday. There was extra chatter because of the events of the weekend and lamenting that summer break was over. Mutterings of increased work load and more intense practices filled the homeroom before Iruka walked into the room and calmed the class down for class.

… …

Konoha Corps plus one settled into their regular lunch seating. Hanabi sat next to Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon on the opposite side of them. They settled into the plastic chairs and then turned their attention to the food on their plates. Hanabi idly picked at the 'chicken' before scooping up some potatoes with her fork. She slid her gaze over to where her sister was seated. Hinata was currently smiling at a boy Hanabi hadn't seen before. He had shaggy hair and had a slender build. Hanabi taped her fork against her mouth as she watched Kiba sit on the other side of the new comer while a redhead took the place on the other side Hinata. Hanabi tilted her head as she saw the rest of Hinata's class sit down as nothing else was new.

"So Hanabi's and I's project is going to so rock. We almost finished it this morning before class, didn't we Hanabi?" Moegi prompted her friend as she twirled her hair around her finger. When she didn't receive an answer, the ginger headed girl looked at her friend. Hanabi was now tapping the side on her face with her fork while staring off.

"Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked his girlfriend and she jumped slightly. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow as Moegi looked over her shoulder to see what her friend was staring at. Moegi's eyebrows rose as she took in what Hanabi was looking at and turned back to her friend. Udon pushed up his glasses and shared a look with Konohamaru.

"Would you care to explain why you are staring off into space?" Udon asked.

"Moegi… Who is the boy my sister is talking too?" Hanabi asked cryptically to her friend.

"He is one of the guys that lives with Sasuke Uchiha. Same with the girl." Moegi shrugged as she answered. "No big deal."

"Hmm. The mystery date boy…" Hanabi mused to herself as she looked back over at the table. "Suigetsu is his name. I will assume the red head is Karin. Hinata told me their names the other day."

"Then why did you ask if I knew?" Moegi asked slightly confused and Hanabi smiled cryptically back at her friend. The boys just shook their heads at each other.

"I was just wondering what the word on the streets was." Hanabi stated and scooped up more potatoes. Moegi made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded and took another discrete glance over at the senior table.

"Your sister looks comfortable." Moegi commented offhanded as she twirled a different piece of hair on her finger. Hanabi nodded. "I think I like this guy already." Konohamaru snorted at his friend's statement.

"I believe I will have to see more before I make that decision." Hanabi replied.

"Thank goodness you have some sense to learn more about the guy." Udon added. "But how will you do it?"

And with that Hanabi Hyuuga gave a smirk that made everyone at the table exchange a look and shake their heads.

No one should mess with a plotting Hanabi Hyuuga.

… …

As Hinata dressed for diving practice, she wondered if she ever had this good of a Monday before. She wore a contented smile as picked up her towel and wrapped in around herself as she headed out of the locker room. The smell of chlorine filled Hinata's nose and she sighed contently. She placed her towel in the usual spot and lined up on the starting line of the pool closest to the diving area.

Hinata swung her arms back in preparation for her dive into the pool to swim a few laps as someone called out her name. She had too much momentum going as she tried to straighten herself up and look at who call her name. Someone grabbed her but got pulled by her momentum. The two smacked against the water's surface and Hinata gasped for air as she surfaced from the fall in. It had been a boy that had called out her name and the only one that she knew was on swim team was… Suigetsu.

As Hinata realized in embarrassment who she had pulled into the water, Suigetsu surfaced and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He smirked at the blushing Hyuuga who was a foot away from him now.

"Sorry for pulling you in!" Hinata apologized automatically.

"My own fault. I should know better than anyone not to yell at anyone about to jump in." Suigetsu stated as he discreetly looked at Hinata's body.

"Well… are you hurt?" She asked tentatively as she bit her lip and floated a little closer.

"I have had paper cuts that have hurt more. Don't worry about me." Suigetsu grinned at the worrying Hinata. "I hope you aren't hurt."

"Oh! I'm fine. I've hit the water from higher up than this." Hinata smiled back.

"Yes you have. I'll leave you to your laps. Hopefully I will get a glimpse of you diving." He winked as he effortlessly climbed out of the pool. Hinata blushed as she saw the wink. She then turned onto her front and began her laps.

_Yes I believe this is one of my better Mondays._ Hinata thought contently as she glided through the water. _I hope the rest of the week is like this. _

.*.*.*.*.

_::waves:: Hello! Hope everyone is surviving school and life and such. Midterms are almost done here, I am purging myself of historical information for the weekend. I needed a break so I decided that I should work on this and get it updated. ::nods:: _

_I would like to state that I started this story on a whim a year ago and now it has evolved into its own story! Thank you SO MUCH for all of your support whether you alert, fav, review, or simply just check to see if I have updated! It always brightens my day when I see a notification in my email inbox! ::hugs:: Love ya!_

_**SephiriaChronos: **__Well I feel that she will be a bit OOC when she's around Suigetsu. We all act differently around different people but I feel like I got her slightly more in character this chapter. As their relationship develops, I feel that she will be more confident and be able to break out of box she's been put into. Thank you for your input!_

_**LightsBright:**__ They will! Eventually. Lol. Thank you! :)_

_**Ppeach2:**__ Thank you so much! And yes I am aware of the mistakes and some weird wordings. Once this story is done with I will go back and edit it and clear up some of the confusing stuff! :]_

_**Cake-is-life: **__Thank you! I'm glad I have made this pairing enjoyable enough for you to love it! :] _

_**Duel Soul: **__Honestly I was worried when you first didn't review… I thought maybe you were sick! Lol. ::Paranoid:: But in regards to a couple of questions I hope this chapter cleared that up. Also I have an idea that will make this story so crack pure that I might get a flame or make people jump on the ship train. ::evil laughter:: Thank you for sticking with this story from the beginning! :]_

_**Kathuhrynee:**__ Thank you! I am glad that you like my story and the slight OOCness doesn't scare you away! Lol. _

_**Seradiss:**__ I am glad you love this story! And Thank you!_

_**UchihaFanForever: **__Thank you! I am glad you like it! And eventually some blackmail material will bleed into the conversation… Muhahahaha. Lol. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does. **_

_Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time! :]_


	9. Business and Blackmail

Sasuke leaned on his elbow as he looked out the tinted windows of his brother's car. It was silent in the car. While he was all for missing school, Sasuke had a feeling this meeting was going to be tedious. He really wanted to avoid getting involved with the family business until he was done with college. But Hinata's look while she informed him of his brother's greetings and of the company's plans to combine the technology each specialized in reeled him in. In a way, it was to show that the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's had no hard feelings towards one another.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice broke up his thoughts.

"Hn? What?"

Itachi rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses while he continued to watch the road. "I asked if you read the folder, with the information."

"Yeah. I did. Though, I have a question, who thought of this idea to merge this technology?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention to his brother.

"I did. It is a good step for both companies and shows that we want to improve quality of life and don't care about what the media tries to say." Itachi's grip on the steering wheel briefly tighten before returning to normal. "Do _you_ have a problem with it?"

"No. I don't. I always wondered as a kid why we didn't," Sasuke replied. "But this merger will also show that we are actually on good terms instead of hating another." Sasuke slid a glance toward Itachi who simply nodded.

Silence filled the car again and Sasuke felt the urge to sigh. While Sasuke did truly love his brother, Itachi was at times infuriating and very tight lipped. He knew from experience that Itachi believed he was doing what he believed what was best for him, but still the brothers had a couple of subjects they avoided talking about since they disagreed on them.

"How did Hinata's visit go last Friday? Did she have fun?" Itachi asked and Sasuke fought the urge to show his surprise on his face at the attempt to continue the conversation.

"It went fairly well I suppose. She told us she had fun. She hung out with us and didn't run away screaming even though there were opportunities." Then Sasuke added, "I think Suigetsu and her really hit it off."

"Hmm. Really? That is an… odd match." Itachi commented blandly as he turned the wheel.

Sasuke snorted. "I just pushed them along. They met before hand and showed an interested in one another. Though I think Inuzuka had a hand in this too somehow. Hinata wouldn't naturally be open to such things if it wasn't suggested by someone she trusted." He smiled wryly.

"Huh. Well I suppose. What does Neji think of this business?"

"He came up to door and then questioned me about my friend. I told him to let him to let Hinata live and make her own decisions." Sasuke responded. "He told me he would come after me if the relationship went to the dogs."

Itachi smirked as he looked out the corner of his eye at Sasuke. "Really? That doesn't sound like Neji at all. Being over protective and threatening one's life if his cousin comes to harm."

"Oh shove it. You threatened Kiba and Shino if they intentions of becoming friends with Hinata weren't pure you would make sure they were sent to an asylum for seeing things." Sasuke muttered. "I think Hana decked you the next day for saying that to her brother and friend and said something about making you seeing double." Sasuke smirked at the old memory of Itachi trying to explain to their mother why Hana Inuzuka had punched him in the face for no apparent reason. Of course the incident was forgotten in following years, but Sasuke always remembered it.

It reminded him that Itachi was there for him too despite the brothers showed little affection towards another.

The conversation died a after that and the car parked in front of the Hyuuga business building. Before exiting the car, a memory from last Friday came to Sasuke's mind.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Hinata said she's going to cut her hair since I'm back." Sasuke stated seriously.

"What? Because of- Are you serious?" Itachi's expression contorted into disbelief as Sasuke burst out laughing.

"No, but it is good to know that you had the same reaction I had when she told me that." Sasuke grinned as his brother's shocked expression dropped and he chuckled as he exited the car.

"She always knew how to get a rise out of someone." Itachi stated as the two brothers walked up to the double doors.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply before the two Uchiha's entered the building and were completely business.

…

Hinata sketched lightly on her notepad as the discussion continued on between Neji, Itachi, and her father. Sasuke added here and there but mostly for the most part let Itachi talk. She had spoken her brief bit about showcasing the project and how the companies would put their mark on their future projects and how by separating the project from the individuals companies would encourage new buyers. By having a new logo and name people wouldn't instantly knock it as Hyuuga or Uchiha and ignore it. Both her father and Itachi had nodded and thanked her for her insight and Neji wore a slight smile on his face to support his cousin's insight to the project. Sasuke had just looked thoughtful or at least that was his thoughtful look the last time she had known him. She made a brief face at that last thought as she studied her work.

A Hyuuga flame and the Byakugan . An Uchiha fan and the Sharigan.

_How can I combine them and make them look different but still represent the companies?_ Hinata thought as she idly tapped her pen on her paper. _It doesn't help that we have opposite views on colors… not even complimentary. _She smiled slightly. _Of course, that was planned so we stood out from each other… But then again if we just choose the most prominent colors of the companies and then maybe use…_ Hinata turned her note pad over and began the image she saw in her mind.

Sasuke noticed Hinata's actions and glanced over at her sketches. Hinata had always had knack for drawing things and he knew that ability to create would help her as she continued on the family business but how would she try to combine their two families companies to represent them? Her idea on the matter was forward enough, it would just have to pass through the boards on both companies.

And neither liked the fact that they would supply technology information _willingly_ to their opposing company.

Hinata felt Sasuke's gaze on her and she looked up at him finally once she was done sketching. She glanced over at the other men at the table; they were even in deeper conversation. She quickly scribbled a note on the paper and handed the note pad to Sasuke.

_This is my idea. Do you think they would like it or is it too forward?_ The note said and Sasuke looked at the drawing. It was simple enough. It actually was the unofficial symbol that the sports teams at the high school used on jackets and decorations around the school. It held no associations toward either family and it would basically state the company was from Konoha. It was a brilliant idea actually. There were notes on the bottom about colors. Pearl and Crimson. That would be the only indication of where the mini company originated from. He noticed she had a question mark next to the company name. He quickly grabbed his pen, not even sparing a glance towards the others at the table and wrote in _Konohagakure INC_ next to the question mark.

If Hinata was going to go the Konoha route, why not even make the name the name of their area? It would gain fierce support from the surrounding area and would intrigue others. Sasuke smirked as he slid the note pad back over to the Hyuuga Heiress. She blushed as she bit her lip at looked at him hopeful. He gave a nod and his smirk grew and she smiled brightly back.

"Would you like to share what you two are grinning about?" Hiashi asked from his side of the table. Hinata froze and her eyes widened in panic as Sasuke took her notepad and slid it to his brother.

"I-It's just an i-idea that popped into my head while you were in the middle of your discussion. It's not that big of a deal." Hinata stammered out. "It's a really rough draft…" she finished lamely as Itachi raised his eyebrows at the sketch and the notes underneath. He stole a glance at his brother but Sasuke was blank faced as Itachi passed the notepad to Hiashi. His eyebrows rose also and he looked at the two high school seniors. His daughter had a panicked look on her face like she did when she was young and thought she had earned his ire while the young Uchiha looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Hiashi slid it over to Neji, who once saw it smiled slightly at his cousin's idea.

"It is a rough draft, but it is an idea. Continue brain storming but this is very good." Hiashi spoke then added, "Good work Hinata." His eldest daughter blushed and bowed her head at the praise and her notepad was finally returned to her. "Now where were we?" Hiashi asked Neji and Itachi and the three men started the conversation again- redirecting their attention back to the conversation and away from Hinata.

Hinata let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and looked over at Sasuke. He raised his eyebrow innocently like he had not just caused her to have heart attack and a near mental breakdown.

_You know, I should give Suigetsu some blackmail…_The Hyuuga Heiress thought to herself.

And in that moment, Hinata smiled a mischievous smile which caused a slight alarm to go off in the young Uchiha's head as he tried to place the smile. Hinata then turned her attention to the conversation and Sasuke tried to shrug the feeling of forewarning as he also turned his attention back to the meeting.

… …

The fact that Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha had returned together at lunch intrigued the younger population of Konoha High School. There was a slight murmur as the two walked over to the senior table and joined the rest of their classmates for lunch.

_Is that Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga? - Are they an item? - Why are they walking in together?-I didn't know they knew each other! -I thought their families hated each other!_

Hanabi fought to urge to throttle them as she clenched her fork. Konohamaru patted his girlfriend's knee under the table as he eyed the way she held her fork.

"Hanabi, what do you expect? Plus if you will notice it is the-" He searched for the right word, "ignorant that are making the comments about the things between the two families. Plus they didn't have an Uchiha in their age group to answer any of the mysterious questions."

"That doesn't matter." Grounded out Hanabi. "They should know better. They know Hinata is usually gone on Fridays for business meetings. Heck, this is not a big school. They are just thinking they are together because of the whole Naruto- Sakura deal." Konohamaru shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the guy he considered an older brother as Hanabi continued on her quiet rant. "Stupid hormonal girls. Next thing you know Hinata will be getting threats from the revived Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club to leave their Sasuke alone. Suigetsu _better_ ask Hinata to be his girlfriend soon before this gets out of hand or I will _heaven forbid_ supply Ino Yamanaka with the news and cause a scandal so huge that it will cause my father to demand a shotgun wedding."

To say the fact, that Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru lost their ability to speak was an understatement. They gapped at their friend's rant and Konohamaru chuckled uncomfortably and patted Hanabi on the back.

"Now Hanabi, things won't get that bad. Plus it is Friday so there is hope that general public will move on to the next minor detail." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Udon! What movie is that we were planning on seeing this weekend?"

Udon shook his head to clear it and then began listing off the available movies at the theatre. Hanabi loosened her hold on the fork and listened to Moegi as they discussed their upcoming presentation that they were to do next hour, momentarily forgetting her rant and blatant threat.

…

Oh she had heard the murmurings of the cafeteria as she and Sasuke walked in. She wanted to about face and go to the art room so she didn't have to deal with the drama that may pop up because of the rumors that might start. It reassured her that her class wouldn't think of anything of it. She had informed her friends of the meeting and the vague details surrounding it. Kiba and Shino were trust worthy and she assumed Sasuke had informed his household of his role in this. If all else failed she would give Ino a glare that would make the blonde wonder how she had made the usual mellow Hyuuga angry.

_Or I could just have Karin give a hit for me…_Hinata thought idly as she settled down into the spot next to Suigetsu and Kiba while Sasuke sat next to Jugo.

"Hinata! It's good to see the numbers didn't kill you!" Kiba stated in greeting.

"Yes, it is good to see that the meeting has not over run lunch again." Shino added.

Hinata smiled at her friends greeting. Suigetsu reached under the table and squeezed her hand and grinned at her. She blushed slightly at the gesture and squeezed his hand in return.

While Suigetsu and her hadn't made their relationship 'official' in the eyes of the general public, they had hung out after practice and actually had studied together while getting to know one another. Hinata actually invited Suigetsu over to her house to where he met Hanabi, who once Hinata exited the room to grab something from the kitchen, told the teen if he hurt her sister in any shape or form or betrayed the trust she had in him she would castrate him. Then she went changed into a normal teenage girl who asked the questions one usually asks before threatening one with losing his manhood.

The younger Hyuuga was pleasant and had a few quirks of her own that made Suigetsu wonder if she got those from Hinata or Hinata had learned them from her. In the general scheme of things, Suigetsu had not encountered the overprotective cousin Neji, who Karin had mentioned had stopped by to talk to Sasuke, (which he didn't believe was a social visit for one second nor had the Uchiha talked to him about visit) or the father.

"So how was the meeting? Did anything actually get done?" Shino inquired.

"Oh yes! And my father actually liked my idea that I thought of to promote a new product. While he saw the really rough draft of it, he thought it was good and that I should continue to brain storm." Hinata responded excitedly.

"That sounds awesome Hinata! Sounds like you have this CEO thing in the bag." Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata giggled, "Yeah, I guess so!"

The bell rung and students began to stir. It was the warning bell. Hinata grabbed her trash and headed towards the trash can with the rest of the class. Suigetsu stood next to her and looked around conspiratorially as he leaned in next to her ear.

"Meet at our lockers at the last bell?" Hinata nodded and fought the blush coming to her cheeks. Suigetsu grinned and returned to just standing next the Hyuuga.

A few eyes caught the exchange, but only the ones who knew what was happening between the two, and they all felt a very satisfying feeling that the two had perused this relationship and that it was going smoothly.

… …

"Hinata! May I have a word?" Ms. Kurenai asked as the class began to pack up and leave for their next class. Hinata looked up from putting her brushes away as she nodded. She made sure everything was where it was supposed to be and then turned and walked over to Kurenai.

"Yes Ms. Kurenai?" Hinata asked brightly.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you were free tonight. I need someone to baby sit."

Hinata thought for a moment. "I don't believe so. I hadn't made any plans."

"Plans for what?" Hanabi suddenly appeared beside Hinata. Kurenai and Hinata looked slightly startled at the sudden appearance of the young Hyuuga.

"Kurenai was wondering if I was free to baby sit tonight. I hadn't made any plans so..."

"I'll do it!" Hanabi grinned. "I haven't baby sat the little darling in forever."

"Hanabi, are you sure? She can be quite the handful." Kurenai asked seriously and Hanabi made a waving motion. Hinata had a raised an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"I can take care of her. And I can enlist the help of her favorite cousin." Hanabi smirked and Kurenai chuckled.

"Okay, you have the job. Come by the house at six and I will leave you in charge Hanabi." Kurenai smiled and then looked at her watch. "Oh Hinata. I should give you a pass for your next class so you don't get marked for tardy." Hinata nodded at Kurenai while still looking at her sister with a rather incredulously. Hanabi looked pleased with herself then noticed her sister's look.

"What?" Hinata re-raised her eyebrow. "What?" Hanabi asked again. "Can't I want to make money and spend time with my boyfriend?"She inquired innocently. Hinata shook her head as she turned and gathered her books.

"Have fun babysitting Hanabi." Hinata stated as Kurenai handed her the hall pass.

"I will. You have fun making plans. Don't let this wonderful opportunity go to waste!" Hanabi responded. This earned a discreet eye roll of amusement from her sister while this statement made Kurenai give an odd look towards Hinata. The rust-colored eyed woman had overheard Iruka talk about the roommate of Sasuke Uchiha and how Hinata seemed really chummy with one of the boys. Kurenai smiled encouragingly at young woman and Hinata returned the smile before departing the classroom.

…

Suigetsu stared into the depths of his locker. It was rather bare, it was only the start of the new school year, but staring into his locker helped him remember what he had to do for homework. Plus he was waiting for his locker neighbor and she hadn't arrived yet. He hoped that she hadn't made any plans because he hoped they could hang out themselves, just the two of them. They would be going on an actual date finally, even though he didn't have a clue what they were going to do. Suigetsu smirked to himself. They would figure something out.

Sighing, he shut his locker and turned and came face to face girl he was waiting for. _Well, she was at his chin but whatever._ Suigetsu mused slightly as he smirked at Hinata. Her startled expression disappeared and she smiled gently.

"Hey there. I was about to go bet my luck at finding you at the pool." Suigetsu jokingly stated as Hinata excused herself politely and deposited things into her locker.

"No, I was talking Hanabi making sure she really wanted to baby sit for Kurenai tonight. Kurenai asked me but Hanabi appeared and said she would love too." Hinata shook her head. "But since she does, I am free tonight. What did you want to talk to me about?" She shut her locker and smiled brightly and Suigetsu fought the urge kiss her right there. It was too soon and they weren't really going out. _Yet._ He added to himself as he leaned against his locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, just the two of us." Suigetsu stated.

Hinata's mouth made an 'o' shape and she blushed as she nodded. "Yes of course! We can hang out at my house since nobody will be home."

"Awesome. So meet here after our respective practices?" Suigetsu used his shoulder to push off the locker and began to walk towards the locker rooms. Hinata quickly got in step.

"Sounds good to me," Hinata responded. "I am in the gym on most Fridays, only time I am in the pool on a Friday is because there is a meet. So I will see you at our lockers after practice." Hinata flashed a smile before going into her locker room and Suigetsu waved before going into his.

… …

Hinata opened the door to her house and gestured to Suigetsu to walk in. He gestured back to her.

"Ladies first." He responded when she had quirked a brow at him. Hinata sighed walked in and Suigetsu followed and shut the door behind himself.

"You can put your bag there by the door. I'll go grab us some water and then I have something to show you." Hinata informed him. Suigetsu nodded at her as she turned to go to the kitchen which had the refrigerator. She opened up the appropriate drawer and came back to find Suigetsu looking very interested in a photo on the mantle.

Hinata walked up next to him and handed him a water bottle and he murmured in thanks as he continued to look at the photo. She then turned to see what photo it was. She almost laughed. It was the picture of Hyuuga and Uchiha families before tragedy had hit either family. It was a rather candid photo. The parents were smiling at their children in front of them while they were monkey around before the group shot was supposed to be taken. Hinata felt her heart twinge a bit to know that four of the people in the picture were gone but the picture always stayed up on mantle.

Suigetsu glanced at Hinata. She had a rather sad smile on her face. "What is the story behind this photo?"

"Oh. Friends wanting a picture together with their children," Hinata tilted her head the photo, "This was taken before my Uncle died. He was my Father's twin. The pregnant woman is my mother. She's pregnant with Hanabi. The other two are Sasuke's parents. And of course there is Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and me playing. I am pretty sure I am telling them I found a ladybug in the grass." Hinata finished up. "It's kinda bittersweet photo but I still love it."

"I see." Stated Suigetsu and he opened his water bottle and took a sip of the water. "So is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"Oh no," Hinata smiled mischievously. "You won that bet at the mall remember? So I will give you some blackmail." Suigetsu looked slightly stunned before his smile matched hers.

"Oh really? Why the change of heart?" He asked as she began to head up stairs. She headed into the first door on the right.

"Sasuke gave me a heart attack." Hinata stated muffled from the room and Suigetsu walked into the room. It was obviously her room. It was comfy and roomy. He sat down in a chair. Hinata popped up from the other side of the bed carrying what looked to be a shoe box. Her hair was slightly mused and Suigetsu made the decision that they were going to avoid bedrooms for long periods of time, especially when the girl in front of him was amazingly beautiful and had friends and family who would skin him if he wanted to do what flashed through his mind.

Of course, Hinata didn't have a clue to what was going through Suigetsu's mind at the moment so she joined him the large chair that he had sat down in and opened the show box. "I keep important photos in here. Along with some that my family would prefer I would get rid of but I like them just for that fact." Hinata smiled conspiratorially at Suigetsu. "And this is my all time favorite photo. It is rather amazing how the words "it's my birthday" will get a boy to play dress up with you."

Suigetsu gapped at the photo and held it reverently as it were gold. "Hinata, does he know you even have this photo?"

"Nope. Not at all." Hinata responded as she leaned on the shoe box.

"And people think you are so innocent. They will think I am a corrupting influence." Suigetsu joked lightly.

Hinata giggled and took the photo back and placed the photo back into the shoe box. "Now remember, only use the photo at a high- priority time, because he will know who had it and then demand I have it burned." She stood up and returned the box to its hiding spot. "You understand?" She asked from under the bed.

"Oh I understand perfectly." Suigetsu stated as he stood up. "Now what is on the agenda?"

"Well," Hinata stood. "We have vast movie collection so a movie then dinner? Then who knows!"

Suigetsu chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

…

The two cuddled on the couch after dinner and decided that another movie sounded good. Hinata ended up falling asleep mid movie and Suigetsu soon followed. When Hanabi arrived home from babysitting Baby Sarutobi, she smiled to herself at the pair before wiping the expression off and decided to wake the love birds.

"You know, I'm okay with the cuddling thing, but when Dad gets back he might have a mild stroke."

Both teens woke up. Hinata blushed when she realized she had fallen asleep and Suigetsu simply gave the younger Hyuuga of 'scram.' She took the hint and walked up to her room.

"Sorry about that. Today was really exhausting." Hinata stated as she stood.

"Naw, its fine. I got some shut-eye too." Suigetsu responded as he too stood and then stretched. Hinata slightly blushed at her thoughts of how attractive he was. "Hey Hinata." Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and focused on his face. He flashed her a cocky smirk, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata looked rather stunned for a moment before hugging him and responding, "Yes!"

Suigetsu chuckled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. "So will I see you tomorrow?"

"Mostly likely," She took a step back, but not out of his arms. "Just give a call and I will meet up with you." He nodded and made the impulsive decision to kiss her on the forehead. She blushed at the gesture as he pulled away.

"I will do that. I guess I better go." He stated as he began putting on his shoes.

"Yeah, I hope you had a good time." Hinata responded.

"I did." Suigetsu stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Until next time, Hinata. Goodnight." He stated as he was out the door.

"Until next time, Suigetsu. Goodnight," Hinata murmured as she waved and Suigetsu waved back before shutting the door.

….* …. * ….* ….

_Hello! Hope everyone is doing well! Semester has started here, the only down side is that I haven't received my books yet. Slightly torked but I have friends who let me borrow theirs for a little bit! Anyways, hope the story continues to entertain and all that jazz. _

_Thank you all for your continued support with Alerts, Faves, and Reviews! Love ya!_

_**Uchihafanforever: **__Thank you for review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Sweet-ouran: **__Why thank you! I am glad you think so. :]_

_**LightsBright**__: ::hugs:: I am happy you like it!_

_**PenMarks: **__I suppose I could do a one-shot dealing with that… lol. But water does do a fairly decent job when one is neck deep. :] And I plan onto as long as there are people reading! _

_**SilverWolfStar**__: ::blushes:: I am honored that you think that and that you enjoy the story. :]_

_**Fayof theInkandPaper: **__Yeahs! I am glad that I was able to do that. I'm always afraid people will not be open to a pairing because of a story they didn't like. Thank you! _

_**Sora563: **__Thank you! And I am happy that you think so! Thanks for commenting at DA as well!_

_**l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos**__**: **__First off, your name keeps on getting longer! Lol! And I am glad you do and are enjoying the story._

_**LapiztheDragon: **__Thank you for reviewing and for the suggestion. I appreciate it. :]_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does.**_

_**Read and Review if you have the time please! :D**_


	10. Cloud Nine Euphoria

Cloud Nine Euphoria

Hinata sleepily pulled herself out of bed Saturday morning. She never was one to sleep in much but all she had done for the past fifteen minutes was just lie in bed and think about him so she figured she might as well eat breakfast with a dazed off smile. She yawned as she stretched as she eyed the cereals in front of her before picking her favorite and grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet.

The cereal tinkled in the bowl as she poured it in and Hinata haphazardly splashed milk into the bowl before sitting down resuming her thoughts of Suigetsu, her boyfriend. Hinata smiled to herself at the thought again as she took a bite of cereal.

_Her boyfriend._

Hinata continued to eat and daydream when her sister and her cousin walked in. At first they did not notice the daydream smile on Hinata's face but when Hanabi asked her a question and Hinata didn't answer, it caused the two to look at her. Hanabi grinned as she realized the smile as Neji felt a sense of déjà vu at the smile.

_Didn't Hanabi have that smile after Konohamaru asked her out? _ He thought as he and Hanabi sat down next to the daydreaming Hinata. Hinata chewed her cereal slowly and was allowed to swallow before either spoke.

"So he asked you out. Didn't he Hinata?" Hanabi asked with a smile. Hinata started before looking over at her sister and a goofy smile spread.

"Yes he did," she quietly answered as she stirred the cereal in her bowl before taking another bite.

"This Suigetsu person I assume?" Neji asked as Hanabi passed him the milk.

Hinata nodded and swallowed before answering. "Yes. Suigetsu Hozuki, he has a locker right next to mine and he is on the swim team."

"And is a house mate of one Sasuke Uchiha," Neji pointed out quietly as he put away the milk in the fridge.

"Yes… And this matters because?" Hinata asked quietly before sipping the milk out of the bowl.

"Hinata, you are well aware of what happened with Sasuke Uchiha this last year. Since they are house mates, one would think that this Suigetsu was also involved," Neji stated. Hanabi stopped her spoon midway to her mouth to see her sister's response.

"Neji, I was well informed of what happened on that incident," Hinata answered quietly as before. "Father informed us, with Itachi present as Sasuke was recovering in the hospital. I am not stupid to think that he did it alone, Sasuke is not that stupid. It's because of Sasuke they were able to finally put Madara behind bars." Hinata placed the bowl the sink and washed in out. "Konan also helped because Nagato was in the hospital by then because of the incident at the school and we don't judge her for her past actions, do we?"

"No, because-" Neji started.

"Because she was tricked and manipulated by Madara. Sasuke was the same." Hinata tacked on as she stood in the doorway.

"Hinata, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Neji, but I trust Suigetsu, silly as that may seem. He makes me laugh and feel special. I am a good judge of character I would like to think and I think that Suigetsu is a nice guy."

Neji sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. I'll trust you on this one." Hinata smiled brightly at her cousin before waving good bye before leaving the kitchen.

"You know he would not even gotten close to her if Kiba and Shino thought he was bad." Hanabi idly commented before taking another bite.

"I know. I know." Neji stated exasperated.

"Good, for a moment I thought you forgot." Hanabi pointed out. "By the way, you may want to lay off for the next couple weeks."

"Why is that?" Hanabi pointed to calendar on the wall with her spoon and Neji followed to where it pointed. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' is right. Now don't you have a college sweetheart you would like to tell me about?" Hanabi asked with a grin.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Neji responded cheekily before taking a bite of cereal.

"Now come on Neji! Tell your baby cousin Hanabi about your new girlfriend," Hanabi prodded. "Or is it more along the lines of friends with benefits?" Neji gave her a look and Hanabi continued. "Okay, so it is a girlfriend!" Still no response. "A boyfriend?"

"Hanabi, really?" Neji responded incredulously. Hanabi make a face before leaning her head on her fist.

"No, not really. Just wanted to see your reaction Neji and _we_ aren't allowed to have boyfriends without your so called approval. " Neji rolled his eyes before finishing his cereal and placing the bowl with Hinata's.

"You keep on nosing around Hanabi. You'll eventually figure it out." Neji commented as he left his youngest cousin to herself at the breakfast table.

"So you're being a tease?" Hanabi loudly asked of her cousin who had just left. Neji just chuckled at her attempts to guess what was new in his life as he flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. He heard Hinata talking and almost asked to for her to repeat herself when he realized she was on the phone with someone. Hanabi peer out of the kitchen doorway as Neji looked over the back of the couch up at Hinata who was at her bedroom doorway talking on her phone.

"I will meet you there then!" Hinata cheerfully exclaimed into her phone as she blushed. Hanabi and Neji then moved themselves to the bottom of the staircase to hear Hinata better. "In about an hour then? Do I need to bring anything?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and mouthed, '_Who is it? Kiba and Shino?'_ at Hanabi who replied by pointing to her cheeks then to the red on her t-shirt and mouthed back _'She's blushing too much for that. Suigetsu for sure.'_ The two nodded and decided to stay put as Hinata ended the phone call after her questions were answered. Hinata wore a soft smile and hummed slightly as she walked back down the stairs only to find her sister and her cousin looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Meeting someone later Sis?" Hanabi asked looking at her fingernails.

"Yes Hinata. Who are you planning to meet an hour?" Neji added.

"I am going to go see my boyfriend." Hinata stated simply with a smile at the two and made her way to the laundry room to see if her favorite outfit was out of the dryer. Hanabi and Neji exchanged slightly disbelieving looks that Hinata out and said it.

"Well what you know. Hinata's being more forward." Hanabi stated blandly. "I could get used to this."

"I think she may send Uncle into shock." Neji muttered. "Does he-"

"Nope."

"Do you know when-"

"Nope."

"Do you think Uncle will-"

"Meh. That's a toss up."

"Will you stop-"

"Nope."

"HANABI!"  
Hanabi grinned at her cousin before skipping two steps at a time to get to her and room and out of arms length of a frustrated Neji.

.*.*.

Suigetsu smiled to himself as he laid his cell phone down on the breakfast table. The rustle of newspaper reminded him where he was. Suigetsu spared a glace over at Sasuke who eyed him over the paper. Suigetsu grinned at his friend and bit into his toast and chewed thoughtfully.

"So you asked her out?" Sasuke asked as he returned to reading the paper.

Suigetsu paused in chewing and at that moment Jugo walked into the kitchen, who in turn folded his arms and looked at Suigetsu in interest. Swallowing, Suigetsu's grin continued as he answered.

"Yup."

"Hn. You survived. I congratulate you." Suigetsu scowled at his black haired friend.

"You didn't expect me too?"

"Why would he?" Karin butted in as she breezed through the kitchen straight to the fridge. "Your track record isn't exactly the best."

"You are one to talk Karin." Suigetsu shot back. "Who was that loser we had to threaten before he left you alone? You sure know how to choose them."

Karin briefly paled before taking up an indignant look at Suigetsu. "That was just a phase I went through. I didn't have to have you guys help."

Jugo chuckled. "Karin, the guy was obsessed. Admit it." Karin slid a glance at Jugo who shook his head at her. "We are your friends."

"Speak for yourself." Suigetsu muttered good naturedly and Sasuke sighed as he put down his paper turn the breakfast conversation before it got out of hand.

"I believe we were talking about you Suigetsu and your ability to charm women- or the amazing ability to scare them away." Sasuke quipped.

"WHAT? That was never the topic of discussion. What are you spouting off now Uchiha? Have the fangirls finally made you snap?" Suigetsu whipped back at Sasuke who wore a slight smirk.

"No, thought the fact that you now have Hinata Hyuuga as a girlfriend will certainly make you a topic of discussion, though the utter failure of the Dope's date last night may stop that talk, for a while."

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu paused as they digested Sasuke's words before realizing what they mean. "What do you mean 'utter failure' Sasuke?" Jugo asked as he took his normal spot at the table as did Karin. Sasuke grimaced.

"Apparently the two realized that they were too good of friends and the date was completely weird. And they both realized it so it was some sort of odd happening." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

Suigetsu snorted. "So does this mean we have to lock the front door and our rooms against a late night guest?"

"No. Sakura is a…" Sasuke made a face before continuing. "Friend. And I made that pretty clear to her last week. Now she will move on and hopefully this mess will blow over."

"Just think, we only have the rest of the year to go!" Suigetsu stated as he dumped his bowl in the sink. "Plenty of time for many relationships to manifest and die or grow." Karin's eyebrows came forward.

"You better be the latter."

"I plan on it." Suigetsu answered back as he grabbed his phone off the table and idly waved as he made his exit. "I will see you guys later. I have to go get ready to meet my girl."

Sasuke smirked as he returned to his paper and Jugo and Karin shared a look before searching for breakfast.

"Sasuke."

"Yes Jugo?"

"Do you think Hinata as an inkling of our pasts?" Sasuke paused and tilted his head back to look at his frowning friends.

"No." Jugo and Karin's faces relaxed. "She has giant ink spills. She knows of mine and since you are my friends, I am sure she assumes you were involved also."

"And she doesn't care?" Karin exclaimed.

"No," Sasuke replied as he returned to his paper. "She believes on giving people second chances and helping them." _After all, that is what she is doing for Nagato and Konan right?_ Sasuke thought as Jugo and Karin dropped the subject and returned to breakfast.

.*.*.

Hinata closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she relaxed on the bench in the park. She sighed contently as the sun shone on her face and arms. It had been a long time since she had just sat outside at the park. Heck, it had been a long time since she had been to the park.

_Not since Hanabi started junior high, _she mused as she relaxed more into the bench.

And that's how Suigetsu found his new girlfriend, sunning herself with her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face. He paused and admired his new girlfriend as she was oblivious to the world on her bench. He still couldn't believe that one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever met was his girlfriend. He thought briefly of standing behind the bench and kissing her, like something from the movies but Suigetsu realized that would most likely cause Hinata to freak out most than anything.  
He would save it for another time.

So Suigetsu calmly walked up to her, making as much noise to alert her to his presence. Awareness went through her body and Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see who she had been waiting for.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I was wondering if I needed to ya to wake you up."

Hinata blushed slightly as she grinned back at Sugetsu who sat next her and put an arm around her shoulders. She automatically leaned into him and the two sat back in the bench.

"So, how are you?" Hinata asked quietly as she looked up at him.

"I'm good. Slept well last night. How about you?" Suigetsu replied as he looked back at her.

"The same," she quietly replied. "My morning was filled with questions and listening to Hanabi trying to guess if Neji had a girlfriend." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Hinata's chuckling. "I just think he has finally relaxed and become comfortable in his own skin."  
"Really now. What types of questions were you asked?"  
"Same old, same old. Neji being his over protective self." Hinata shook her head and Suigetsu fought the urge to laugh and comment.  
_Isn't everyone who is your family or friend protective of you Hinata? Are you not aware of the things they do subtly to make sure you are fine because you do it without thinking for them?_ He thought then said, "Well, do I need to meet Neji to make him stop the interrogation? Or is Hanabi's recommendation of me good enough for now?"

"Hanabi's recommendation is good enough for now," she grinned at him. "Of course, the fact that I agreed to be your girlfriend should be enough for Neji. He just likes to forget that I am a good judge of character as well."

"Did you tell him this?"

"Yes I did. I also flatly told him we were dating. I think I surprised him." Hinata smugly told him.

"Ha. Why?" Suigetsu chuckled at her attitude.

"I usually don't come right out and say things to Neji or Hanabi for that matter. I let them guess about my personal life."

"So is this how we are going to introduce our relationship to the school?"

"Yes. Or do you wish to have a more dramatic way of doing it?"

Several different scenarios flashed in his mind at that suggestion, a few would for sure get them both suspended from school and a possibly end up with him getting injured by her friends.

"Naw, not really. Though the general population of the school may freak out when they see you hanging with me more than Kiba or Shino. Start all sorts of rumors." Suigetsu impishly stated.

Hinata poked him in the side. "What kind of rumors?"

"Well," Suigetsu avoided the second poke by grabbing her hand and threading his fingers through hers. "I guess it depends on the type of interactions we have with one another in school." Hinata's eyebrows rose and she nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face. Suigetsu shifted and decided to stand up and Hinata followed suit as she considered her next question as they began to wordlessly walk around the park holding hands.

Hinata stepped in closer to Suigetsu and asked quietly into his ear, "What kind of interactions do you think we get away with?" Suigetsu's brain froze at that quiet question. He spared a glance at the young woman who had returned to her previous spot by his side before asking the question. She was looking innocently ahead, not noticing him trying to think properly again. _How does she say such things with a straight face? _He thought as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Well, since I am the guy in this relationship, I don't think I really get the final word on that." He spouted off finally which caused Hinata to giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind," she murmured as they continued their walk. A few moments passed in companionable silence until Hinata's phone buzzed in her pocket. Hinata frowned slightly wondering who was messaging her. She flipped open her phone to see that the text was from Kiba.

_**do u have time to swing by the clinic anytime today?**_ Hinata bit her lip for a moment before casting a glance at Suigetsu who raised his eyebrows.

"Kiba wants to know if I have time to swing by the Vet clinic anytime today." She stated quietly.

"We can swing by there. If you want, I can stay in the car and wait for you and pretend to be angry that my girlfriend is spending time with another guy." He jokingly added. Hinata giggled and shook her head at him as she texted back quickly.  
_**Yes. I do. Suigetsu is coming along, is that okay?**_ Smiling she sent it and twined her fingers with Suigetsu again as they began to head back to the bench where they started.

"Hinata, how did you get here to the park?" Suigetsu asked as he noticed that Hinata's car was absent from the parking lot.

"Neji dropped me off. I think he was hoping to actually met you, but we were early and he had to get back." Hinata answered as her phone buzzed. She quickly flipped it open to read her new message.

_**its fine! cya **_

"Good news?"

"Yup! You have permission to come." She grinned up at Suigetsu as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Thank goodness! I wouldn't have known what to do if Kiba had forbidden me to come!" Suigetsu dramatically pretended to be wounded by being barred from her company.

"Came in anyway." She quickly quipped back. "Plus I would have you come in anyway. Maybe you'll find a stray you like and bring it back home. I'm sure that would make everyone's day in the Uchiha household." Hinata paused after her statement. "Suigetsu, what do guys refer to your home as?"

"Sasuke's house or home. Either or really. Whatever we feel like at the time, but seriously I doubt Sasuke would even entertain the thought of a pet."

"Hmm, too bad."

"I do have one pet though." Suigetsu whispered conspiringly in her ear. Her head tilted in interested. "I keep him hidden in my room."

"Oh you do? What kind?" She whispered back.

"A beta fish." Her eyes lit up.

"What color?"

"Maroon, though Karin thought it he was just red." Suigetsu shook his head in mock shame. "Poor girl."

Hinata nodded solemnly, "Does he have a name?"

"Yup, Simmons."

"Huh. How fun. Kinda nerdy, but it's fun name, for a fish."

"Mhmmm."

The two had passed the bench and now were nearing the play area of the playground. Hinata let out a laugh as she tugged Suigetsu towards the swings. He followed, interested how this would play out. Hinata let go of Suigetsu's hand and jogged over to a swing and sat promptly down. She looked over at him and motioned him over. Suigetsu smirked and sat on the seat beside her a few moments later.

"So what's the next step?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I don't think I have ever been on one of these things. What are they called?" Hinata rolled her eyes good naturedly and stood up from her swing.

She moved behind him and placed her hands at the small of his back. "I push you and the swing goes back and forth and to keep moving back and forth you pump your legs!" She explained gently in his ear. He twisted his head to look behind. "But I don't like heights!" Suigetsu exclaimed jokingly.

"Then I won't push very hard!" She did as she said she would then moved quickly to her swing and pushed herself off using the ground.

Pretty soon the two were trying to beat the other in how high they could go. Hinata decided to bail out of her swing at the top of her swings arc and landed gracefully on the ground. She tossed a look over her shoulder at Suigetsu.

"Beat that!" She challenged with a smile.

"Oh you wait!" Suigetsu retorted as he prepared to bail out of the swing. He sprung out and tuck and rolled as he hit the ground a harder than he planned.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, the only thing injured my pride." Suigetsu stated as he jumped up and dusted himself off. Hinata smiled.

"Good time to go see what Kiba wants," Hinata stated as they began to walk away. "His lunch break is coming up."

"Sounds good to me," Suigetsu responded and the two angled their way back to Suigetsu's car.

.*.*.

Kiba broke out into a grin when he hear the bell of the clinic ring and saw that it was Hinata heading up to the desk. He waved at Suigetsu who had followed her in. Suigetsu returned the wave and went to looking in at the boxes. Hinata placed a paper bag on the counter and leaned against the counter.

"Hinata… Is this what I think it is?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"If you are thinking it's a double bacon cheeseburger, why yes you are correct." Hinata responded.

"Seriously. You are my best friend." Kiba grabbed the bag and opened it then paused in unwrapping the burger. "Don't tell Shino, it would break his heart." Hinata giggled at Kiba.

"So why did I have to come over this afternoon?" Kiba had a sly grin cross his face as he bit into the burger. "Kiba, if it was just in hopes I was bringing you food, I might have to get my boyfriend to beat you up."

Kiba paused mid chew and gapped at her,"Oar ating ow?" Kiba questionably exclaimed. Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the swimmer who was biding his time looking at the occupants in the kennels.

"Yes. And don't talk with your mouth full." Hinata reminded as he gulped down his food.

"Well! It's about time." Kiba stated as he took another bite out of his burger. "ave ew old oar ad?"

Hinata ignored the fact that Kiba ignored her request to not talk with his mouth full.

"No, but I do plan on telling him. Seriously Kiba how does Karui put up with your manners sometimes?" Hinata questioned jokingly.

"She's just with me because of my body," Kiba stated as he finished off his burger.

"It's because he gets me pretty things," Karui interjected as she came in from the back room. She draped her arms over Kiba's shoulders, "Though his body is a bonus." Hinata giggled at Kiba's fake wounded expression he made in Karui's direction.

"Kiba, you should have told me Karui was here! I would have brought you something to eat as well." Hinata explained to Karui. Karui waved her off.

"No big deal. I'm content." Karui responded.

"Okay, so why did you text me Kiba?"

"To gossip." Karui chimed in before Kiba could respond. He shot another wounded look in Karui's direction. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"No, I couldn't just text you the information," Kiba stated as he sighed. "The word on the street is that Naruto's and Sakura's date last night crashed and burned. They both realized that it was awkward and that it wouldn't work out." Kiba peered around to look at Suigetsu who had moved closer and did not look surprised by the information, but Hinata was.

"Really? Who your source?"

"Ino." Hinata mouth made an 'o' and folded her arms. Kiba watched Suigetsu pause and wait for Hinata's answer. This new affected him in a way too.

"So what is this supposed to mean to me?" Hinata stated a moment later. Suigetsu suppressed a smirk as he walked up behind and placed an arm around Hinata's waist.

Kiba grinned and shrugged. "I just thought I should tell you what was buzzing around. Plus I really did want that burger." Hinata swatted at him across the counter.

"I knew it!" She giggled and leaned back into Suigetsu's side as Karui just shook her head at Kiba who had decided it was time for another subject.

"So the big Konoha sports day is coming up. How do you guys feel you are ready?"

Hinata and Suigetsu both started when they realized that their first competition date was two weeks away.

"I feel pretty good. I think it will be an interesting meet." Hinata stated blandly.

"Have ta say I have never been in better shape. Iruka makes us work." Suigetsu added.

"What's the order of events this year?" Karui asked.

"Boys soccer then girls boxing intermission followed by Swim meet and Diving competition. This way we are inside during the afternoon and not dying of heat stroke." Hinata supplied. "Suna, Oro, and -"

"Us!" Karui added. "It's an interesting look at league play combined with seeing how everyone starts of the year."

Everyone nodded.

"Pretty soon it will be Homecoming and Halloween. It seems that this first week has gone by pretty fast." Kiba mused. "Senior year is already disappearing."

"That's for certain." Hinata stated as the group started in about classes and plans for the upcoming year. The four continued their conversation for quite some time until a customer arrived reminding them all what time it was and that they had certain things they needed to finish up and places to be. Hinata and Suigetsu waved goodbye to Kiba and Karui and decided to head back to Suigetsu's to hang out and to, in Suigetsu's words, 'bother my housemates,' which caused Hinata to laugh the rest of the car ride there.

.*.*.

Sakura was buried underneath blankets and idly ate popcorn with Ino at her house. She had been there since the awkward of all awkwardness happened last night.  
Naruto and she didn't feel anything besides a brother/sister friendship for each other. They both realized they were doing this because it was expected from their peers. Sakura sighed causing Ino to look concerned at her best friend.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked as she turned toward her friend.

"Heh. I'm just realizing how much peer pressure rules my life." Sakura stated as she adjusted her blankets. "Really need to make my own decisions or at least think them through better."

"Good for you! About time Forehead. I was wondering when you would follow your heart!"  
"Ino, have you been watching _Mulan_ lately?" Sakura asked with a raised eybrow.  
"Maybe." Ino replied sheepishly. "But seriously Sakura, moving on from Sasuke and Naruto is a good thing! You guys are friends still, kinda, but realizing the difference between friendship and romantic love is an important thing!" Sakura smiled a small smile at her friend. She did have a point.

"I guess, but all I want to do is eat popcorn and ice cream with my best friend."  
Ino grinned at Sakura and launched into a discussion about nail polish and the next movie to watch.

.*.*.

"Hey, do you think Jugo would object if I made you guys desert tonight?" Hinata asked as the two took their now customary spot on the couch.  
Suigetsu chuckled, "I doubt it. I'll text him and ask. You are 'kitchen approved,' unlike myself."

Hinata giggled as Suigetsu took out his phone and quickly shot off a text to his friend. "I am sure it will be fine, just as long as you promise you won't cause any of us to die because of your baking. Or burn down the house."

"Or make a huge mess," Jugo commented as he appeared at the foot of the stairs. "I was upstairs in my room with my headphones on. Have you two been here long?"

"No, we haven't." Hinata answered as she stood up. "So would it be okay for me to make desert tonight?"  
"Just as long you don't let Suigetsu touch the food in anyway, yeah." Suigetsu made a sound of displeasure and Hinata giggled again.

"The injustice of it all," muttered Suigetsu. "You now have recruited Hinata into this scheme to keep me out of the kitchen."

"Suigetsu, I will sacrifice my own family kitchen to let you cook in. And we can have Jugo come over once you feel confident in your cooking and maybe then he will let you see the stove top in the kitchen."

Suigetsu looked at Hinata wide eyed as she smiled and Jugo just chuckled.

"I hope you can prove me wrong, but for now you-" Jugo pointed at Suigetsu, "Stay out of my kitchen while something is cooking or baking." Suigetsu sighed and Hinata went over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before breezing out of the room into the kitchen before either could see her blush.

"She surprises me all the time." Suigetsu stated to Jugo who nodded in agreement.

"Same here. Who knew that once upon a time she was good friends with Sasuke," Jugo added.

"Or the fact that she would even talk to him after all this time given all that went down."

"You better not mess this up."  
"I don't plan on it and if I do badly enough I give you permission to kill me before I get tortured by her family and friends."  
"Sounds like an arrangement. So how would you like to die? And where would you like your body to be found?"

"You would ask that."

.*.*.

A few hours and cookies later, the occupants were again engaged in a game of poker. The five present were now looking at the pile of which was at stake, which was at least two dozen of the cookies Hinata had made. Suigetsu and Karin were the last two in. Jugo, Sasuke, and Hinata watched the two stare each other down daring the other to raise or to fold. Karin sighed and looked again idly at her cards and leaned back in her chair.

"So Fish-boy, you gonna raise or fold?" Karin taunted.

"I don't know Queen Fangirl, what about you? Have the urge to fold?" Suigetsu shot back as Karin's eyes flashed behind her glasses as she righted her chair.

"FINE. I'm going all in!" Karin shoved the rest of plate of cookies into the pot while Suigetsu fought back a smirk.

"Fine. I'll match you," He calmly stated as he placed the rest of his chips in the pot as well."

"Now, you two have to show each other your cards." Jugo reminded as Sasuke fought back the urge to laugh at the way the two were now glaring at each other. He cast a glance at Hinata who look bewildered at the antics.

"You have to understand Hinata, we don't usually have cookies in the house. Let alone homemade ones. Cookies aren't Jugo's strong point." He murmured in her ear as Suigetsu and Karin challenged the other to show their cards first.

"That's not any excuse Sasuke, your mother taught you how to make cookies." Hinata murmured back at the teen.  
"I try not to spread that around. I think I would attract more fangirls than necessary." Sasuke answered slightly surprised that she remembered that odd fact.

"Hmm that's true." She agreed as her boyfriend and new friend had come to the agreement to show their cards at the same time.

"On the count of three you two," Jugo stated, "One, two, three!"

Suigetsu and Karin flipped over their cards which end in Suigetsu crowing in victory.

"Haha! I knew you didn't have crap for cards!" He exclaimed as he placed all his winnings on his plate.

"Yeah. Whatever. You just got lucky that time." Karin muttered as fold her arms. "You are just going to end up sharing those any way."

"Who says?" Suigetsu stated "I have a right to monopolize on my girlfriends baking skills."

Hinata blushed while Jugo and Sasuke chuckled at Karin's attempt to retort.

"I didn't think they were any better than normal." Hinata stated as Suigetsu put the plate on the counter and then came up behind Hinata and put his hands on her shoulders.

"They are amazing. Don't kid yourself." Suigetsu stated with a squeeze and Hinata tossed a smile over her shoulder at him, in which he returned with a kiss on the cheek causing Hinata to blush.

"Oh my goodess. I didn't realize it would get this bad so soon." Karin stated pretending to gag at the two. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Then don't watch," he replied. "Or listen. I can complement my girlfriend all I want."

Karin blew her bangs out her face and shrugged before heading toward the kitchen doorway.

"Well, I'm bushed. I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow," she stated with a wave.

"Oh! I should probably get home," Hinata stated alarmed as she checked her phone.

"It's only a few minutes later this time and I will drive you home so it will cut down on time." Suigetsu stated as Hinata slid out her chair out from the table.

"Okay," Hinata replied as she turned to Jugo and Sasuke. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys again."

"You're welcome at anytime," Jugo stated and Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to assume that you soon become part of the household atmosphere soon anyway since you are now dating Suigetsu. It would be bad not to let you." Sasuke added flippantly.

Hinata shot a look at Sasuke. "I didn't know you were trying comedy now Sasuke. You may want just stick to what you know, you may scare someone trying to be funny." Suigetsu laughed at Sasuke's look of surprise at Hinata's response.

"Are you sure that you aren't Hanabi pretending to Hinata?" Sasuke shot back.

"Just as much as you are pretending to be Itachi," Hinata retorted.

"Whoa whoa whoa you two, simmer down. Hinata, I believe we were trying to get you home before you turned into a pumpkin," Suigetsu all but pushed Hinata along. "See you guys when I get back."

"Later," the two responded as Suigetsu escorted Hinata out of the house and back home.

.*.*.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Hiashi asked from behind his newspaper at his daughter who had walked in moments later. Hinata froze in her reach to the guardrail of the stairs.

"Yes," Hinata stated warily. "I was out with my boyfriend." Hiashi lowered the top half of his paper to look at his eldest.

"Oh really? What is the name of this young man?" He asked pleasantly surprised.

"Suigetsu," Hinata responded as she held onto the rail for support. "He's a transfer." There was a pause as Hiashi thoughtfully remembered how happy and giddy his daughter had been until he had asked her day was. She was still afraid of upsetting him.

"Hmm, well you should invite him to family dinner on Thursday." Hiashi stated as he flipped his paper back up as Hinata fought her knees urge to buckle.

"Oh, okay! I will text him in the morning to tell him he is invited to family dinner," relief bleeding into her voice.

"That is fine. Good night Hinata."

"Good night Father!" Hinata answered as she went up the stairs to bedroom.

Hiashi put down his paper and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Her friends are fairly as protective of her as Neji and Hanabi, though I will be finally judge of this young man's character." He smirked. "Thursday is going to be interesting."

.*.*.*.*.*.

_::collapses:: I AM SO SORRY. D: It's been six months. I can only hope this fluffy and long chapter can make up for it. Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate every Alert, Fave, and Review! ::hugs::_

_Oh! And if you get the odd RedvsBlue reference in this chapter you get a cookie! Well an internet one. And if you noticed a change in writing, well there probably is one or it just maybe me imagining things._

_**evilbananalol: **__Well, every girl has some sort of blackmail material in her pocket. And sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**FayoftheInkandPaper: **__::noms on cookie:: Glad I could please! I wish there was more too! But alas for this poor crack pairing. Sorry for not updating soon. ::hangs head:: Hopefully I will do better!_

_**Ppeach2:**__ Oh yes it will be. Muwahahhahaha. :]_

_**ShyShinobi: **__Well thank you! And it may because it's more plausible in this way. I wish that too!_

_**UchihaSuraya:**__ I'm pretty sure there enough people to do that! And Thank you and I hope I continue to please!_

_**AmayaMizukiBaron:**__ Well thank you for commenting and reading! I am glad you like it!_

_**NekoStriker101: **__Here it is! Haha!_

_**NikkiNitemare: **__Yeahs for enjoying my story and liking the pairing I introduced you too! I am glad you like it!_

_**NejiHighwind:**__ Thank you! And I am glad you have joined the cracky-ness that I have written. And that you don't mind a slightly OOC Hinata. Lol.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT.  
(Except the plot.)**_

___Read and Review if you have the time please!_

_Hey! If you have some time to spare check out my other writings! Thank ya! _


	11. Office & Family Dinner Conversation

Office Conversations about Family Dinners & Appropriate Dinner Conversations

The panic set in at the end of 4th period.

Hinata was taking notes about amoebas and their eating habits, which then reminded her about family dinner. Hinata tapped pen against her lips before she made a note to the side to ask Suigetsu what he liked to eat when she froze.

Suigetsu was coming over to dinner tonight. He was going to meet her father tonight. Neji was even coming to dinner so he was even going to meet him!

_Why hadn't I thought this earlier? He's going to meet my highly protective cousin! And he's going to meet Father! Will they like Suigetsu? Will they approve? What if…_

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to relax herself before she had a full blown panic attack in front of her classmates. Shino gave her a concerned look but she smiled at him and he nodded before returning his attention. Hinata glanced at the clock. She had five minutes left. She could keep herself together for five minutes then she could go see if Kurenai was in her office for lunch and just talk to her there. She hadn't even told Kurenai her news! Kurenai would help her relax and she would be able to face the rest of the day be able to make it through the dinner- Somehow.

.*.*.

If Kurenai was surprised to see Hinata Hyuuga dash into her office like a crazed woman, she didn't show it. Instead, she just grabbed another mug and filled it with some of the hot tea she had just made. She placed the blue mug in front of the teenager who grabbed it and wrapped her hands around it as she sat in the plush chair. Hinata muttered a thank you before taking a sip of the tea and looking up at Kurenai. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at Hinata as she took a sip of the tea herself.

"I-I just felt the need to come talk to you," Hinata stated. "I haven't talked to you in ages about anything and well, I just need someone to talk to someone."

"You know you can talk to me Hinata," Kurenai answered as she settled back into her chair.

Hinata sighed and clenched her mug tighter. "Well, I now have a boyfriend. Have for five days now. It's Suigetsu." Kurenai nodded thoughtfully and Hinata continued on. "And he's coming to family dinner tonight. And he's going to meet father and Neji for the first time. I'm just afraid that they are going to tell me to stop seeing him or do something utterly embarrassing. I don't know if they will approve or not but I don't see a reason for them not to! He makes me happy and I am well aware of the fact that he was probably involved with the nonsense that happened with Sasuke but I don't care! People deserve second chances and shouldn't be judged for their past mistakes!" Hinata huffed and leaned back into her chair and took a sip of tea.

"Hmmm. You obviously have thought about this before today. Why did you almost have a panic attack?" Kurenai dunked her tea bag a couple of times before taking another sip.

"Because I just realized that it was going to happen tonight and I just panicked." Hinata stated and she slumped a bit. "I want things to go smoothly. For once. It's bad enough when I want to go visit Konan and Nagato at the hospital."

"Have you visited them lately?"

"No, I haven't since the beginning of summer break. I was planning on doing that after the event day next weekend. I just worry that Konan is going to end up being a patient there herself with the way she goes without eating for extended periods of time."

"I doubt the hospital nurses would allow that Hinata." Kurenai comforted before placing her cup on the table. "They are hopeful for Nagato's recovery though."

"Really? Even after these two years?" Hinata looked up.

"His brains been showing more activity and he seems to respond to Konan when she talks to him. It's quite remarkable." Kurenai drummed her fingers. "Hinata, I know you wish for them to have a clean slate, but that maybe impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. If anything, I thought the matter was decided that Nagato and Konan were in the same boat as Sasuke." Hinata threw her hands in the air, her mug was on the desk in front of her. "I didn't mean to go off there. Sorry."

"It's okay Hinata. So Suigetsu? He's one of boys that lives with Sasuke correct?" Hinata nodded with a smile. "Why don't you tell me more about him. All I have heard about him is from Iruka."

Hinata nodded and began to tell her favorite teacher and surrogate mother about the boy in her life. Kurenai smiled and noticed that Hinata was more relaxed now and listened to the story of how the two first met.

.*.*.

Shikamaru had learned at a very young age not to tell Ino his opinion about her conspiring ideas about her either seducing Sasuke, (which he still wanted to know how she had planned to do that at the age of 6) or hooking up her best girlfriend with a 'good guy' or any of her meddling. Ino wanted to know everything. And sometimes to get the truth, she had told a lie or two. Chouji usually just nodded with what Ino said while Shikamaru would give his two cents before Ino would launch into her description of her plan. With the failure of her second attempt to make Sakura happy, (the first was encouraging her to pursue Sasuke after many years of telling her to give up), Ino seemed to be at a loss at what to do and had simply been for the past days being supportive of Sakura and not plotting anything.

It amused him. He tilted his head to look at his blonde friend who was waving her hands to describe something and Sakura was giving her a bemused look in return. Sakura caught him looking and gave him a small smile and an eye roll before returning her attention back to Ino. Sakura and him had been having this exchange for a few years now. Ino had never noticed.

Shikamaru turned his attention to the other end of the table which had been a source quiet rumors and interesting interactions. He had been interested when Hinata and Suigetsu had been talking without her fainting or being scared of him. It seemed since the first day of school Hinata and the pale boy had a connection that no one else had known about. Also the fact that there were talks of the Uchiha and Hyuuga doing collaboration for medical equipment and other devices had not escaped his notice. That was the only reason both Hinata and Sasuke were gone on Friday mornings were to attend those meetings. He had sneered at the rumors of Hinata and Sasuke having a relationship. He knew of the family history and knew the only reason Hinata did not fall underneath the Uchiha's allure was because she had known the boy since they were little and thought of him as brother like she did with all the other males who were her friends.

Of course, the events of years past seemed to have changed Sasuke into a more brooding figure than ever, which increased the twittering among the younger students who had never been around him before. Shikamaru's brow creased when he realized when the Hyuuga was not in her now usual spot between Shino and Suigetsu. The two in question were conversing. Suigetsu had a worried look while Shino was explaining something. Now, that he thought about it, Hinata had looked a bit panicked when he had seen her heading towards Kurenai's offices like hounds were on her heels. The only times Hinata confided in with his pseudo aunt was when she was stressed and needed someone to help her sort out her feelings.

He wouldn't lie and say that he was present for a couple of them, hidden. Hinata though, always seemed to know he was there and would invite him in after a few minutes had passed. She was different than the bright and loud girls that were her classmates. She was accepting while the other two had a tendency to mock or giggle at an odd saying or action.

Troublesome. He had been looking in their direction too long. Shino and Suigetsu looked towards him. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow in a blatant what the hell do you want look while Shino's face was curious. Shikamaru sighed as he sat up. He was just getting comfortable too.

"She was headed towards Kurenai's office when I last saw her."

Shino nodded in understanding while Suigetsu looked at him blankly. Kiba now joined the conversation and the three were in a conversation about the two and what Hinata could possibly what to talk to Kurenai about when she had her after lunch. Shikamaru shook his head and cast a look at the trio that was on the other side of them. The Karin girl was intently listening to conversation as she picked at her food. The big guy, Jugo, seemed to be ignorant of the conversation and was simply eating. Sasuke though had a smirk on his face like he knew what exactly the Hyuuga need to talk to Kurenai about. Shikamaru fought the urge to strangle the Uchiha.

What right did he have to know more about the situation than the rest of them? Sasuke looked his way and his smirk widened and looked like grin. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and Sasuke gave a shrug with the grin still going.

_Blasted Uchiha_, Shikamaru cursed as he left the table to head to Kurenai's office. He hadn't talked to her either in a while. He would learn the reason for the damn smirk and wipe it off Sasuke's face. The bastard hadn't been around all but a couple weeks. He had no right to be more in the know than him.

.*.*.

Hinata paused in the middle of story to turn towards the opening door to Kurenai's classroom. Kurenai brow furrowed before it smoothed when she saw Shikamaru enter. The relaxed youth moseyed over to over to the office and knocked lightly before peaking his head in.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" The Nara slouched slightly with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Maybe," Hinata answered with a smile and Shikamaru took that as an invitation to sit in the other chair in Kurenai's office. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask if I was next on the babysitting schedule," Shikamaru lied as he settled into the chair. "It's been awhile."

Kurenai nodded thoughtfully while hiding a smirk. "Well I believe you are next on the schedule then there's an off weekend because of the sports day. Do you think you can handle your god child until then?"

"I don't know. You and Asuma are the two decided to have teenagers as godparents." Shikamaru lobbed back as Hinata giggled. He noticed her was clutching what he designated as her mug. She looked much less stressed and panicked. He was correct then in assuming she needed to talk to Kurenai, but about what?

"Which we maintain today was a wonderful choice," Kurenai retorted with her reddish-brown eyes laughing. "Are you here for anything besides checking the babysitting schedule or do you want to talk to Hinata about something?" Shikamaru didn't start as his 'aunt' asked that question and directed Hinata's curious attention towards him completely.

"I just wanted to tell her that her friends were worried at lunch and since I last saw her head this direction I wanted to see if she did come to talk to you or had been stolen away by aliens."

"Oh, I guess I did bolt out of the classroom without telling Shino where I was headed." Hinata tapped the side of her mug. "Sorry about that."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for. Next time just tell your 'brothers' that you are going to talk to Kurenai."

"Just Shino and Kiba were worried?" There was a slight frown to Hinata's features.

"I include Uchiha in that now that he's here, though, that guy Suigetsu seemed interested as well since he was debated with Shino for a bit." Hinata perked up at Suigetsu's name and the frown disappeared.

"Oh really? I have been over a couple times to Sasuke's. I've talked to him." Shikamaru spared Kurenai a glance, who looked like she was trying not to laugh. That was it. He was going to ask out right.

"Yes really," He stated. "Of course, the reason you would be over at Sasuke's wouldn't have to deal with Suigetsu would it?" Hinata blushed and ducked her head. "What secrets are you keeping this time?"

Hinata tilted her head and blinked at him, "I don't know what you are talking about Shikamaru. Are you trying to tell me something?"

_Gah._ Of course she would pull that look. It was the look she pulled when she was keeping a secret and intended to keep it until she deemed it shouldn't be a secret. The thing was, Hinata usually stayed quiet until the person themselves told the secret. She wore that look when classmates asked her how Naruto had responded to her in the hospital. She wore that look when the new about Sasuke broke out. And _he_ had asked if she had keep in contact with the Uchiha. He just shook his head and cast a pleading look towards Kurenai who had a 'concerned' look on her face.

Females, always so troublesome. And he was getting this from Kurenai and Hinata. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Shikamaru sighed. Hinata giggled and gave him a contrite look.

"You will find out soon anyway. Kiba's betting on Ino getting wind of it and exposing me. While Shino," Hinata shrugged as she finished off her tea. "He believes I will expose myself." Kurenai chuckled.

"That's because of your blush my dear." Hinata blushed and Shikamaru smirked. Kurenai glanced up at the clock. "Now the class will start in five minutes so I would say start heading to your class Shikamaru and Hinata would you help me set up?" The teens nodded and rose from their chairs. Hinata went to place her empty mug on the counter and while Shikamaru headed out the door.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged gently her. Hinata looked up and Shikamaru looked down at her. "You know you can tell me."

"I know. I just like the feeling that I and only a few people know." She smiled slyly. "If you drop by my locker at the end of school I think you will be more in the know." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Fine. I will see you at the end of school."

"Bye Shikamaru," She replied. Shikamaru acknowledge her with a motion and headed off toward biology. He was going to over analyze every action of his fellow god parent since school started.

And all he had wanted to do was observe everyone at lunch.

.*.*.

Suigetsu was concerned as he headed back towards his locker before swim practice. Hinata hadn't shown up for lunch and that ponytail guy, Shikamaru, said she had headed towards Kurenai's office, who Shino explained to be some pseudo mother / mentor to Hinata. He took a drink from his water bottle and turned the corner. Hinata stood by her locker looking into it while biting her lip. She hadn't noticed him. He avoided Pinky as she slammed her locker shut and headed towards the locker rooms. He cast a glanced around before placing a kiss on Hinata's cheek. Hinata jumped and blushed as she realized it was Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! You scared me!" He shrugged and whirled his combination.

"You know you like it." He tossed back at her playfully.

"And how would you know that?" She questioned back as she quietly shut her locker. Suigetsu placed his bag into the locker before shutting it. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She mirrored the action.

"Because if you didn't you would have whirled around and slapped me," He cheekily replied as he kissed her forehead. "At least that is the experience I have had."

"Oh? And do you go around kissing a lot of girls on their cheeks?" Hinata asked .

"Oh ya. Totally." He paused and watched his girlfriend's eyes enlarge. "When I was six." Hinata huffed and swatted him on the arm. "Hey now! Not my fault. My brother encouraged me." _Whoa buddy. Bringing up the dead older brother? Sasuke doesn't even know he existed._

"Brother? Suigetsu you have a bro-"

"So this is what was causing Sasuke to smirk during lunch." The bored tone made Suigetsu pull Hinata closer as he turned to face the same guy from lunch. "Figures."

"What does that mean?" Suigetsu's tone was a little harsher than he intended. Hinata turned so she no longer faced his chest but Shikamaru.

"Nothing really," bored eyes glanced over them as he shrugged. "Just glad that Hinata found someone she could be herself with and not think of as a brother."

This was an act. Suigetsu could see it in the guy's posture. He had noticed how the lazy guy in their class had decent grades and asked challenging questions during class. Hinata had spoken to him a couple of times. But he hung out with Blondie. Which made him suspicious.

"I don't think of everyone as a brother," Hinata grumbled under her breath and Suigetsu chuckled.

"So he's the annoying uncle?" Suigetsu quipped and Hinata giggled. Ponytail rolled his eyes before giving a parting wave.

"See you later Hinata. Suigetsu."

"Bye Shikamaru." Hinata called as they watched him leave.

"That was weird," Suigetsu commented as he placed his chin on Hinata's head.

"Well Shikamaru sees a lot and makes his own conclusions. They are usually right." Hinata glanced up at him.

"Oh really?" Suigetsu asked the two began to walk toward the locker room.

"Yes." She replied as they turned the corner. "So excited for dinner?"

"Heck ya. I couldn't turn down a home cooked meal." Hinata giggled. "What about you?" He looked over at her. Hinata was biting her lip. Suigetsu stopped her and stood in front of her. "Hey now, it's my job to be nervous. You are supposed to be full of blinding optimism that your family will love me and it's me who has to worry about whether or I will be able to have kids." She cracked a small smile.

"Sorry. It's just my first time bringing someone home to meet my dad and Neji at the same time. It's nerve wracking. I don't even know how Hanabi is going to act and I'm just worried that something awful is going to happen."

"If you think that, it will. Stick with the optimism. It will irritate Hanabi more." Hinata pursed her lips at him. "What? It will. And don't older siblings try their damnedest to make their younger siblings suffer in some way?"

"I guess."

"It will. We'll talk about it more after practice okay. I'll convince you it is the right path to take." _Geez I could do a lot with that statement._

"As long as you make it worthwhile," Hinata replied with a playful look in her eyes.

"Oh I plan on it." He responded as he tipped up her chin briefly before he headed toward his locker. Swim practice was going to take forever but it would be worth it.

.*.*.

Hinata had taken his words to heart. She was bubbly and hopeful and her cousin and her sister didn't know what to make of her. Suigetsu felt like patting himself on the back. After he was invited into the house by a guy that had to be Neji or there was another male relative Hinata hadn't told him about, (which he doubted) Hinata came rushing up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging him into the kitchen with her to stir the spaghetti sauce. She claimed it was part of the program she was placing him in so he knew his way around the kitchen. He nodded and followed her instructions while she placed dough on baking sheets and placed them into the oven.

Hanabi spied on them for a while, claiming she had to make sure no shenanigans happened while they were making dinner. Neji eventually dragged her away by telling her to set the table leaving them alone.

"So holdin' up there Sunshine?" He asked from his position of slowly stirring the red sauce.

Hinata glanced up from stirring the pasta with a small smile, "Sunshine?"

He shrugged, "It fits. So are you holdin' up?"

"Good. What you told me made me realized I was more nervous than you. You seemed to take all of this in stride. Especially when I asked you to dinner. You didn't think it was odd or anything. I'm grateful for that."

"Meh. Figured meet my girlfriend's father should be next on the list of things to do. It's the least I could do." Hinata continued to smile from her spot stirring watching the noodles get softer.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now how is this again going to help me gain access to the stove back home?" Suigetsu asked he leaned against the counter top next to the stove.

"Well you proved you can stir without adding anything and it not blowing it up… So I consider that a good thing." Hinata smirked.

Suigetsu's jaw dropped and held his hands over his heart. "That hurts. My girlfriend is now on my friend's side of things. I'm surprised I'm not bleeding from your sharp wit."

"I'm sure it takes more than one comment from me to make you bleed." Hinata was satisfied with the noodles and turned off the hit and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Ah! A second hit!"

Giggles erupted from Hinata and she tried to school her features before retorting one last time. "Oh good sir, you flatter yourself too much if you think I care."

"Alas! My fair lady has mortally wounded me. Goodbye cruel world!" Suigetsu fell back into Hinata who caught him while shaking her head. "Ah my lady, you are so kind to escort me away."

"Don't make me drop you." She stated seriously and then giggled ending the mood as Suigetsu stood up straight. "I would really hate for you to miss out on the awesome meal you helped me prepare."

"I would too."

Hinata smiled brightly at him before quickly putting the colander in the sink then her boiling pot of noodles. "Things should be done shortly!" She carefully poured the steaming water into the porous bowl placed the empty pot back on the stove top. Hinata shook out the colander to get the excess water out them put the noodles back into the pot.

She felt Suigetsu wind his arms around her and she leaned back against him. He kissed the top of her head and she mussed that they always stole kisses from each other. On the cheek or top of the head. It was a simple gesture system and she liked it. It showed their affections without being full on PDA that other couples seemed to participate in. She hummed in contentment. Things were going well. She was hopeful right now that dinner would go smoothly and that her boyfriend wouldn't run away screaming.

"You aren't letting the food burn are you?" Hinata jumped out of her boyfriend's arms and spun around quickly to see an amused Neji with his head peering around the corner. "Because if it did burn you would have to explain to uncle that you were pre-occupied." Hinata felt her face heat and Suietsu's hand was at the small of her back.

"Naw. We're almost done. Waiting on the breadsticks aren't we Hinata?" Suigetsu stated calmly. He lived with Karin for Heaven's Sake. Neji Hyuuga would not intimidate him.

"Y-yes." She glanced over her shoulder. "Less than five minutes left. Would you tell Father?" Neji nodded and Hinata went to inspect the oven. Neji glance over at Suigetsu who was looking at him with a smug expression as he leaned against the counter.

"See ya at the table."

"Hm. Yes."

.*.*.

He really didn't know whether to be excused to use the bathroom or to begin laughing hysterically. He supposed the hysterical laugher would have been too much and his hysterical laugh always bordered on maniacal anyway but damn.

Hanabi had to be the biggest little shit sister. And she knew it from the grin she was sporting as she calmly waited for her sister to answer her question.

But seriously. Who in their right mind would pose the question 'You are using protection right?' at the dinner table with their father? Apparently his girlfriend's sister.

"We will when we get to that stage Hanabi. But the better question isare you being safe? Konohamaru isn't pressuring you or anything right?" _Ahhh that's the reason she's my girlfriend_. He thought as he squeezed his girlfriend's leg underneath the table. Even though her cheeks were tinted pink and mortified at the thought of her sister even thinking of answering such a question, she had pulled through and turned the tables on her. This is the Hinata that was underneath the surface, the sharp witted girl who would trick to get what she wanted.

He thanked every deity out there that she was on his side and wasn't planning on becoming a masked villain, just helping her families company succeed in the business world.

Damn. Now she was sounding like Batman. _Though Sasuke would fit that role better._ He thought. _He was angsty and crap back when we first met. He could have pulled off Bruce Wayne then. Then that would make Karin Barbara and would I be Nightwing and Jugo Robin? What would Hinata be then? Or could we be Joker and Harley? Hmmmm._ Suigetsu was startled by a poke to his side. Hinata had a concerned look on her face. He smiled and mouthed 'Tell you later' at her and went back to devouring the spaghetti in front of him.

Delicious. His girlfriend was an amazing cook.

Hinata simply shook her head. Her boyfriend had the most particular face on when she had poked him. At least he would tell her later. Hanabi was still looking at Hinata in horror. _Deserves her right for trying to stir up trouble at the dinner table._ Everyone had been polite. Father had only asked the basic questions and Neji was suspiciously quiet on his side of the table. Though he looked like he deciding whether to laugh or to continue with his smooth façade. His eyes though gave him away as he caught hers and he shook his head in mirth. Hinata felt proud of herself that she tossed that comment back at her sister. Her father raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed before he turned his interested gaze on her sister.

She was hopeful that maybe Hanabi might get a talk from their Father about what the only thing guys want. Hinata felt that her father was getting lax with the hard edged father routine with Konohamaru. Maybe that would change and father would bring out the katana.

He hadn't for a while now. Hinata grinned down at her plate. This dinner was turning out much better than she thought it was going too. She sighed content and felt that maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So Hinata, are you planning on going to visit Konan soon? You haven't seen her recently."

_Or not._ Hinata closed her eyes. She hadn't brought up Konan and Nagato yet because she had only known Suigetsu for almost three weeks and then only been dating him for one. And how did one actually bring up the fact to your boyfriend that you help the guy who stabbed you and his girlfriend pay medical bills.

"Yes. Hanabi I am. I haven't seen her since the beginning of the summer. Why do you ask?" She tried so hard not to clench her teeth through her statement. Tears began to prick the back of her eyes. _Oh Hanabi why are you being this way now? I thought I only had to worry about Neji and Father tonight._

Her sister shrugged innocently. "Just wondering. It's nearing that time. That's all."

_Oh yes. Going with the concerned sister routine. Of course._

"Thank you for caring so much Hanabi." She saw Neji wince. _Guess I sounded a little bitter there. Well remind me to bring up her skeletons the next time her boyfriend comes over._

"So are you ready for the competition Hinata?" Suigetsu asked calmly after there had been a lull after the terse words as he broke a bread stick. "It looks to pretty interesting. Don't you have to dive against that Haku kid?"

Hinata wanted to tackle her boyfriend and kiss him into oblivion. "Yes. I'm excited. Haku had a special trick that everyone keeps talking about. I haven't heard anything about besides its awe inspiring. What about you? The swim team has been training pretty hard. You think the relays will go well?"

Suigetsu settled back into his chair, "I think so because I'm in it."

Hinata grinned and saw the corner of her cousin and her father turn up in amusement. "Well of course. It's always good to have that confidence."

"Yes. You should give some to Hinata." She shot a glare towards her cousin. "What? You always find a way to fault yourself."

"I haven't been able to see Hinata in action. It always seems like I either see her climbing up or already in pool, but since she's my girlfriend, I think she's pretty awesome sight unseen."

Neji nodded.

"I will be sure to catch your races after Hinata dives then next weekend. See if your expectations are met," Hiashi commented as he took a sip of his water. "I'm sure the competition will be fierce, not to mention the sports activities beforehand."

Suigetsu gapped a bit at his girlfriend's father before answering, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No thanks needed. I'm always interested in how Hinata's classmates and friends are doing. We are a fairly tight knit group here in Konoha." Hiashi waved it off as not being a big deal but Suigetsu could tell from Hinata's reaction that she was touched by her father's attitude.

"So Neji, Hanabi was telling me that you have, what she described as a new squeeze. Are her suspicions correct? Or is the college bug getting to you?" Hinata giggled as Neji shot his youngest cousin a glare who decided that she needed to finish her supper. Suigetsu sat back and smiled a little.

Family dinners, they were entertaining for sure.

.*.*.*.  
3/25/12

_:Shakes Dust Off: No excuses what so ever. I should have had this out over Christmas Break but didn't get to it. So I made you guys wait even longer for the next chapter. Ugh. I feel like such a horrible author. I will finish this story. Whether or not I do so before I get my masters is another story. Lol. I graduate in May with my undergrad in History and am applying for graduate school. Yay me!  
Anyways, I hope I continue to entertain as well as provide good SuiHina and humor as well as drama. As you read this, you guys probably notice some mistakes. Dont feel bad pointing things out. I appreciate the help. Also could you guys tell me if my page/ moment breaks are still there where I want them or if FF has to decided that my asterisks are silly and therefore should not exist. So yea. Thank you SO MUCH for the continued reviews, alerts, and faves! I love them all!_

_:hugs: _

_**Dis: Don't own. Belongs to Kishi.**_

_**LightsBright:**__ No problem! And thank you. Sorry it took a while!_

_**Eirdaru:**__Thank you!  
__**ppeach2: **__So sorry for the wait! :headdesk: I hope to improve on that. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_

_**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE-**__Thank you for the complement and sorry it wasn't a quick update. Hope you enjoy!_

_**TwiliFay:**__:Eats Cake: Thank you and Im sorry that I haven't been updating like I should! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Kanahime-chan:**__Im glad you like the pairings! And sorry for the late update!_

_**XxXUchiha SurayaXxX:**__Sorry…. Another late update. But I hope to speed them up in the future._

_**Ninja Trio's Best: **__I'm glad! Thank you!_

_**Clayr411:**__ I hope that answers your question! :)_


End file.
